


Waiting for you to come home to me

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big brother Tad, Blood and Injury, Confused Bill Cipher, Dipper is Bad ass, Dipper's in a band side thing not that important, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Situations, Shot gun dadizum, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Torture, awkward moments, in ch 26, the villain of the series appears as well as a few of his Henchmen, towards an Original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: Bill is human now and has all the Emotions to go with it i know their not together yet but I'm dropping the pretenses before the end of this series (not this story) Dipper and Bill will be together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please help me figure out a better title for this
> 
> more tags will be added as i go

normal pov from now on

normal pov

  
The red-eyed demon looked down at the blond teen with sun-kissed skin lying in the shatter remains of his former glory waiting for him to come to so he could gloat about his plans but also admiring the handy work he played with the boy's hair the blond groaned his eyes flicked

"nice who would have thought you'd make such a cute fifteen years old," he said Bill shivered

"why are this bodies shaking?" he asked shivering

"well you are naked in the middle of the woods at midnight would you like to hear about my plans for your little Pine tree," he says grinning Bill smiled and laughed

"I don't know what's funnier the fact that you made and deal with me or the fact you thought I'd give you Pine tree," he said the demon look at the soul piece

"no no no I asked for Pines soul" he yelled kicking Bill in the gut he then picked him up by the neck and lifted him up in the air Bill choked

"yeah but you didn't say which Pines I've made deals with about half of them and three of them match the description I gave you, four if you count Shooting Star but I don't have a piece of her soul" he said clawing at the other demons arm when he squeeze him harder the demon threw him into a tree and chuckled "plus Pine Trees eyes are Hazel Grey Now they've been changing as his magic grows"

"I also never said this body was a full-blooded Archdemon," he said smiling Bill electric blue eyes widened the red-eyed demons grin did as well

"he's a half demon but not even half arch he's one forth and half human have fun figuring out the other one fourth," he said disappearing leaving a bruised, cold, bleeding, and confused Bill alone he snapped his finger trying to make something warm appear

"c-c-c-come on give me s-s-s-something any t-t-t-t-thing even a b-b-b-blanket" he said

finally one appeared it was the one from Dippers bed at the Mystery Shack he pulled the comforter all around him and started walking following Tad's magical trail falling several times along the way

he got to the door and knocked preying the other was home a light turn on he sighed in relief the door open Tad was wearing the sweater Mabel had given him and a pair of blue plaid night pants

"Soos do you have any idea what time it is I told you I'm not babysitting *he finally looked up * huh who are you?" the man asked

"Tad p-p-p-please I need help it's me it's cold and the water won't stop," the crying blond says he looked up at Tad the older half demons eyes widened

"Bill is that *the blond fell into his arm* BILL," he cried he turned him over his lips were blue, his feet and body were dirty and bloody.

"I ..it hurts the pains not funny anymore." the teen sobbed Tad picked him up he put him on the couch he waved his hands the front door shut and locked a faucet turned on in the bathroom. he snapped them and the fireplace turned on and his sweater disappeared leaving him shirtless he tried to take the blanket away but Bill held on tight.

"no don't. it smells like Pine tree" he whimpered Tad did wonder how he knew what the other teen smelled like but brushed it off

"Bill please I need to get you in the bath to warm you up I'll give you the blanket back after," he said Bill let go. he picked the blond up and ran with him to the bathroom and place him in the tub. Bill hissed at the sudden change but slowly relaxed as his body acclimates to the water.

"What happened Bill?" Tad asked petting the blond's hair.

"He came back the red-eyed demon he said he wanted Pines soul so I gave him Stanford he has a metal plate in his head so he can't affect him he wanted Pine tree I won't let him have him but I'm scared this body, these feeling, their all too much" he said tiredly Tad look at him sadly.

"oh Bill it's ok it gets easier with time," he says hugging the blond Bill smiled softly.

"that feels nice it makes me feel warm in my chest," Bill said Tad smiles and chuckles

"I guess it's my turn to be the older one huh Bill," he says the blond laughed

"Yeah but you always seemed better at it than me" he replied Bill looked at his fingers

"my fingers are all wrinkled and my eyelids feel heavy," he says trying hard to keep his eyes open

"ok I'll get you out," Tad said he snapped his finger the dirty water drain from the tub and large fluffy towel appeared in his hand he lifted the blond out of the tub wrapped him in the towel and set him in front of the fire

"I'm going to get us some dry clothes ok," he tells the blond Bill grabbed his pant leg.

"blanket, " he says Tad snapped his finger and the blanket floated over and wrapped around him he even warded the blanket against fire

he came back a few minutes later dressed , with clothes and bandages for Bill only to find the blond sleeping he smiled snapping his finger the clothes and bandages appeared on Bill he then pick the boy up and put him in his bed he looked at the clock it was past three in the morning he crawled in the other side of the bed and fell asleep

 

the next morning he woke to Bill cuddling with him probably seeking warmth in his sleep he decided to go make breakfast he got out of the bed making sure not to wake Bill and went to the kitchen he thought about calling Dipper but decided to wait for Bill when he was almost done with the food Bill walked in still holding the blanket now that Tad could see he noticed that he was taller than dipper

"good your up you hungry," he asked Bill's stomach growled loudly in response Bill jumped and looked at his belly confused Tad chuckled

"that's a yes come on sit I made hash browns, eggs, toast, and bacon," he said Bill walk over and sat down Tad put the plate in front of him

"you can eat the bread and bacon with your hand but the eggs and hash browns you to eat with the fork chew and swallow don't inhale it or you'll chock trust me I found that out the hard way and there's milk you put the glass to your lips and drink it" he explains but Bill still watched Tad before trying to eat himself

"the food it's good thanks," Bill said blushing his voice is deep and smooths Tad smiled

"your welcome but I have to go to the store do you want to stay here," he asked Bill held the blanket tight like a child it was cute but contrast to his teenage body which Tad guess was around Dippers age Bill was about five seven but Tad is six one

"can I talk to Pine tree you said he'd call today, " he asked shyly

"sure but he's not calling til four it's only ten am right now you want to watch some TV on the couch while you wait," he asked Bill nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down Tad turned the TV turned on to Netflix he put on something he thought Bill would like

Supernatural and showed him how to pause

"where are you going," Bill asked Tad grabbed the car keys

"I'm going to get you some shoes, some clothes, and a bed, " he said turning into the normal looking Tad Strange

"ugh why do you take that form it's kind of creepy" Bill said Tad chuckled

"I know but people know me as this, " he said he went to the door

"I going to lock the door don't open it to stran... *Bill smiled* just don't open it to anyone but me," he said leaving and locking the door

Bill stared at the TV for hours " I love this show " he whispered to him self-smiling contently there was a loud knock at the door Bill jumped squeaking he paused the TV and walked over to the door

"Hello" he called he looked the peephole and saw Tad or what looked like Tad so he opened the door the person pushed him to the ground and came in the person snapped his fingers the door locked and the illusion dispersed it was another red-eyed demon in a hood Bill backed away

"You ...you were there hiding in the shadow of that kid who made the deal with me, "he says the demon smirked

"but of course you didn't think I'd use this form to make a deal with you I used one of my weaker slaves," he said he snapped his fingers and Bill was floating in the air bond by red glowing chains he screamed as they tightened and shocked him

"Besides I like beautiful things so I used one of my beautiful puppets for the deal so you would become a different vision of him " he said waving his hand and Bills clothes except for his boxer disappeared his bandages to he started to circle Bill as if appraising him he runs his finger over his abs and around to his back where there was a large tattoo of the Cipher summoning wheel in gold and black Bill shivered at the touch not because it was cold but because it didn't feel right.

"there's not enough power or energy yet but we can still have fun," he said grabbing Bill's toned ass he yelped

' _bad touch stranger danger Tad HELP_ ' he called out in his mind the door shot off its things

Revealing Tad Strange floating there in all his earth bond demon glory his eyes all purple, his horns framing his long pointed ears, his leathery wing spread wide, his tail wagging angrily, his hand clawed, smoke and purple flames billowing from his mouth with two rows of sharp teeth he roars

"GET OUT" He yelled loud enough to shake the town if he didn't have wards around his house that made it only look normal he ran at the red demon and grabbed him digging his claws into his shoulder and threw him against the wall Bill fell to the ground

"GO TO MY ROOM AND SHUT THE DOOR IT'S WARDED, " He said Bill nodded and ran Tad faced the demon who was frowning

"a Draconius demon but how you didn't show any of the signs," he said his eyes had stopped glowing while he said thatTad pin him to the wall

"YOU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE SAW ME IN MY TRUE HUMAN FORM I BUILT THIS NORMAL LIVE FOR ELEVEN YEARS YOU BASTARD YOU MADE ME BREAK IT " He yelled and threw the demon out into the street the demon's eyes started glowing red again

he breaths and snapped his fingers and turned into his real human form complete with suit, hat, black glove, and a new addition a pair of brass knuckles a gift from Stan he runs out his barrier where people are gathering he pulls his gloves tight and jumps to the demon.

he side kicks him upside the head knocking him to the ground and starts punching him

"AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT WORSE YOU ATTACK MY HOME, MY TOWN, AND MOLESTED MY FAMILY, MY BROTHER HOW DARE YOU " he yelled the demon stopped glowing red

"and you're too cowardly to even fight your own battle," he said picking up the demon who is cowering now

"tell your boss to stay out of my town," he said the demon poof away Tad was panting the town folk looked at him he straightens himself up and said two word

"pedophile stalker " the people dispersed nodding

he went back to his house and fixed the door Soos drove up with Tads car  
"dude I brought your car, " he said Tad sighed and pushed the garage door button Soos drove in

"Thank Soos so next Sunday you can bring the kid here at three OK," he said have agreed  
to watch Alicia if Soos brought his car

"sure thing dude," he said leaving Tad closed the garage and snapped his fingers all the things he bought teleported to the empty bedroom he went to his room and knock

"Bill it's me I took care of him," he said

"how do I know it's you the last time I opened the door cause it looked like you it wasn't, prove it," he said Tad sighed

"Dippers video call is in three hours and twenty-two minutes," he said the door immediately opened Tad smiled

"I also asked Soos to bring a set of Dippers sheets on Sunday set up your room to, " he said pointing to the room beside his

Bill opened the door it looked like Dippers room at home except less blue and more yellow he even had a TV with video games and Netflix

"this is for me," he said smiling Tad walked in

"yep and the TV connects to the tablet so you can see Dipper on the big screen there are clothes in the dresser top drawer is socks and underwear, second draw is shirts , the third is pants , and at the bottom is night clothes so can wear your own clothes now I'll leave you to get dressed" he said leaving

Bill took off Tads boxers and put on his own they had yellow pyramids on them and put on some night pants with hieroglyphics on them then a shirt with constellations on it he looked at his feet they were already healed he smiled and runs out of the room

Tad was in a white t-shit a pair of pants with floppy disk all over making popcorn Bill looked at the pants confused Tad follow his gaze

"they were a gift from Mabel," he said bringing the popcorn he ate a piece to show Bill how

 

"so you know I'm going to have to talk to Dipper first and tell him what happen right," he said Bill nodded

"can we watch TV," he asked

"so you like Supernatural" Tad asked

"yes it's so great, " he said jumping onto the couch grabbing Dippers blanket and curled up next to Tad

TBC

I'm posting two chapters in a row


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^w^ everybody poops
> 
> and Xanders secret is reveled that only he and Bill knew 
> 
> Teenage Bill is a blather mouth

They watched the show for hours until Tad got the five-minute warning, they paused the show.

"It's almost time you stay here and finish watching this episode it should be over by the time I'm done explaining OK but I won't tell him about the blanket thing, " he said Bill nodded Tad left taking the tablet to Bills room and connected it to the TV.

the video call started "Tad what are you doing at home what about Bill " he asked.

"OK here it goes Dipper something happened last night with Bill," he said Dipper eyes widen

"No one broke him, did they? Is he alright?" he asked in a panic

"No no calm down it's more like he's how do I put this gently he's human, " he said dippers jaw dropped.

"How old is he?" he asked

"Your age. He is currently in the front room watching Supernatural and eating popcorn. Later I'm going to teach him how to floss and brush his teeth this room I'm in is now his room," he said Dipper looked around.

"It looks like my room only yellow, " he said.

Tad blushed "yes well I thought he'd like that and I really don't know what a teenagers room looks like besides your, " he said rubbing the back of his neck.

They heard stomping and running Bill open the door.

"Tad there's something wrong," he says Tad pinched the bridge of his noes

"Bill you have to knock. but whats wrong?" he asked

"Why it's my room and something is trying to come out of my butt," he says Dipper and Tad's eyes widened the later of who ran Bill to the bathroom.

Dipper waited he heard a flush "no Bill you have to wash your hand with soap and water" he heard Tad says.

Finally, Bill walked in and sat on the bed was pouting "so is that really you "Dipper asked

"Yeah," he said

"Do you want to start? " Dipper asked Bill shook his head.

"No you start," he says.

"Ok so Mabel and her boyfriend broke up it was mutual but their still friends so he still hang around. Jill is still pissed about the tattoo but she won't say anything Ford had to quell Stans fear about it saying it was invalid because my symbol is highlighted and because of the tribal he calmed down a lot about you once Tad and I told him you can't cause Weirdmageddon again" he said.

"What about the bitch demon and that guy you saved?" Bill asked Dipper smiled.

"Oh, she and her family are having me over to dinner next week for a new years party. I'm going to try and keep them away from me with the tattoo cause it's not just her and her father anymore her two older brothers are perving on me now. Brick is still in a coma he just has his mom and she is a good mom she works three jobs just to make ends meet so I start a donation fund for the hospital bills even wrote a song for it I'll send you a link to my site. I had to put it in Jacks name so Jill couldn't touch it, " he said they snicked at the Jack and Jill thing.

"How are to babies," Bill asked.

"They are walking well more like running who knew a two-year-olds could run so fast," he replied Bill chuckled.

"Hows your dad how was Christmas?" he asked Dipper leans back.

"It was good but Ford and Stan couldn't make it they're somewhere off the coast of Japan trying to hunt some rouge Oni. I got my driving permit so Kai got me a car it's a fixer-upper Dad, Kai, and I are going to fix it up together to bond and my dad is fighting to get the divorce started but that's also the scary part," Dipper answers Bill adopted a confused look.

"How so," he asked

"Jill she trying to keep me. I know why the money I make from my band and the fact her bosses daughters wants me Dad and Kai is trying to find any evidence they can to prove she's an unfit parent but she has so many friends who believe the image she paints about her perfect family. she says once she has got full custody of me she's going marry me off to the bitches family and that I won't even get to keep my last name I'll have to take theirs," he complained Bill looked scared

"but you can't if that happens you'll never come back to m--- I mean Gravity Falls you have to come back," he cried tears falling from his eyes.

"Bill you ok whats wrong? " he asked.

"I don't know this body feels so much. I'm full of emotion's that scare and confuse me I can't use my power and I'm afraid to go outside every time I look outside I remember Weirdmageddon and I get this sad, cold, and heavy feeling in my body," he sobbed.

"Guilt," Dipper said Bill looked up at him.

"You feel guilty for what you did," he said

"How do I make it go away," the blond asked

"I don't know but Tad can help I'm sure he can but if it makes you feel better if Jill doesn't win we're moving to Gravity Falls even my friends," he said Bill sniffed.

"Really, " he asked.

"Yeah they're building the houses there right now three of them one for my family one for Willows family and one for the Frost family," he said Bill smiled.

"So Future Fox is coming back here," Bill said Dipper looked confused.

"Whose Future Fox, " he asked Bill started kicking his feet

"Your dad," he told him

"Why do you call him that, " Dipper asked

"Because he's got a fox tail and he can see the future well except his own he's the one who made the pine tree hats, stitch heart hoodie, Gideon's star, and probably made the shooting star to, " Bill said watching his legs move Dipper stood up and start pacing.

"So he knew that Weirdmageddon was going to happen," he asked.

"Yeah but I guess Foxy knew you were going to win I mean he told me you were going to win but he didn't tell me how and a seers mind is hard if not impossible to read, " Bill said.

"I can't believe this," Dipper groaned a slam and stomping was heard his door open a bleached blond woman walked in looking ready to yell at Dipper until she saw the other person on Dippers small flat screen TV.

"Whose that another one of your whore friends? " she asked snearing

"No that's your friends this is Bill he's Tad brother you know the guy you tried to rape last Christmas. He's living with him now he's a shut-in and Tad thinks it will help to talk to someone his own age," he told her the lie just rolled off his tongue She looked at Bill.

"Damn he fine he's more manly then your whore father so what's it's damage is it a freak too, " she said snearing at him.

"I'm not an it and it's a pedophile stalker problem but then I suppose you know all about pedophilia miss I'm eighteen in two months and I'm going to fuck a thirteen-year-old " he growled she hissed glared at him and stomped out slamming the down Dipper clapped

"Wow nice but I got to go it's time for dinner I'll video chat you after the bitch family dinner well two days after so a week from now but have Tad call me on the phone if you need to ask something or just want to talk OK Bill," he said the blond nodded.

"ok bye Pine tree," he said Dipper smiles.

"Bye Bill" he said the screen went off so he got up and walk out into the front room Tad was in the kitchen finishing dinner he smiled at Bill

"good dinner just about ready" he said

later at the soul so ...(wait that that's not right wrong fan fiction*turns page*)  
I mean later at the hall of (What the fuck who keep messing with my shit aahhh)  
*flip through more pages all say different places then what is needed and finally throws the script away*  
Fuck it just go to Dipper (I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS IS DEADPOOL I WILL FIND A WAYS TO BAN PANCAKES)

Dipper paced back and forth in the game room waiting for his dad at Kai's house Xander walks in and shut the door.

"Dipper whats wrong?" he asked Dipper looked at.

"I don't know you tell me, Future Fox," he snapped Xander started rubbing his arm.

"So he's human now," he said the teen started pulling at his hair.

"So you knew you knew this was going to happen to him to us, " he said his father nodded.

"Why? why didn't you tell us, tell me?" Dipper asked Xander walked over and sat down.

"Because it would have changed the future I saw I knew you'd be alright that he'd be alright. If something good happens in my visions and I say something it goes bad if its I see something bad and I tell someone it can change into something good, " he said.

"But why not tell me about Weridmageddon?" the teen asked his father putting his face in his hands and started crying.

"Because I didn't want you all to die I see both the futures the one where I tell and the one where I don't in the future where I don't tell everything was better all of you lived Bill would live when I made the deal with him," he said Dipper stopped him.

"Wait, you made a deal with Bill?" he cried out Xander sniffed.

"Yes it was a deal to, if he won I would give up my powers to him so they would stop messing with his, his vision powers were a negative and mine are a positive my seeing powers mess with his he couldn't see in to my future just like I couldn't see into my own because I was with you and Mabel he couldn't see your past with me, " he said.

"And what did you get," Dipper asked.

"His power I control his usage he can't use most of his powers any more any way because of his human form he also lose a lot of his memory they were scattered he has to follow any order I says once a year he was so sure of himself he made the deal without much thought not that I ever want to use it, " he said eye's downcast.

"Can you see who the red-eyed demon is," Dipper asked Xander shook his head

"No my powers aren't omnipotent. I can only see my families while not pertaining to me and Gravity Falls without magical support. I didn't even know I could get pregnant but believe me when I say, I knew everything would be OK that you would all live. look into my eye's and see I am telling the truth," he says standing up and putting his hands on Dippers shoulders looking into his eyes.

Dipper looked into his fathers' deep Grey eyes he smiles chuckling.

"What is it with our family and eye searching?" the teen asked Xander chuckled too.

"You know they say the eyes are the window to the soul, " he says Dipper hugs his father who hugged him back.

"Never forget I love this family," Xander says Kissing his son's forehead.

"We say that too," the teen says.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	3. Sex ed for demons or How to mentally scar your Dragon

  
over the next few days Tad taught Bill how to be human the blond had trouble with the washer like not over loading it and aiming in the bathroom Tad had to explain to him he pees standing up but poop sitting down.

he hated not being able to use his power Tad told him they should start to come back slowly after a month and while they were watching Alicia they found out Bill is really good with kids of course Bill had to hide until Soos and Melody left he calls the baby Music Note .

now

Bill groaned waking up he smelled food he sat up and yawned he was about to stand up when he looked down

"what the hell" he said his pants were sticking up and it felt werid he decided to go ask Tad

"Tad" he said walking into the front room

"yeah " the older demon called back

"some thing wrong with my human reproductive organ it's all hard and a little painful" he said Tad looked over

"i don't know mine does it to some times it goes away after i take a cold shower or rub it a while i'd go with the former it's less messy go take a shower but make it quick the food will be done in twenty minute i'm making breakfast pizza " he said

" i have no clue what that is but OK" Bill said going to the bathroom

Bill sat at the table Tad gave him a plate of white triangles with brown crust and sausage "what is it" he asked

"it's cooked flattened dough with country gravy, cheese, and sausage on it you hold it at the big side and eat it" Tad explained showing him how. Bill took a bite

"mm i like this" he said and continued to eat

"thanks but don't talk with food in you mouth and don't chew with it opened" he said Bill decide to be an ass and open his mouthed showing the chewed food in his mouth and continued eating Tad chuckled

" I see your getting back to you normal crazy self" he said Bill smile his mouth closed. after they were done Tad rinsing their plate and put them in the dish washer

"should we call Pine tree" Bill asked Tad dried his hand

"*hum* for what" he asked

"he said to call if i had any thing to ask and you know this morning i want to ask him what it was " he said Tad looked at the clock

"well it is ten so i guess we can call him" he said he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Dipper then handed it to Bill

the blond held it to his ear (he holds it like L from Death note) he heard the sound of the sound of the call being picked up and started talking with out waiting for Dipper to say any thing

"hey Pine tree its Bill i have a question you said to call if i had any and Tad doesn't know so i was wondering why my human male parts were hard when i woke up this morning" he said

the other end was silent "hello Pine tree you there" he said still no answer

"Dipper your scaring me" he whimpered all the sudden there was and ear piecing girly shriek Bill threw the phone at Tad terrified 

"DIPPER EXPLAIN" he heard a girl says

"Mabel why do you have my phone give that back" he said you could hear a scuffle in the background 

"hello Mabel get out " he said

"P-P-Pine tree" Bill said taking back the phone Tad started pacing nervously muttering to himself

"Oh no Mabel i'll explain later just please i need to see what he want" he said

"oh i know what he wants he wants to know what morning wood is" she said

"what really " he said Bill shrugged not thinking about the fact that the other couldn't see it

"i was not talking about being sad for dead trees i just wanted to know why male part were hard when i woke up " he said Dipper groaned

"oh my god that's what Morning wood is Bill it hard in the morning when you wake up and it's hard why can 't you talk to Tad about this" he said

"Tad doesn't know either" he said Dipper sighed typing was heard

"OK i googled it morning wood morning erection that is naturally caused as the brains enters the REM-deep sleep phase. At this stage, the body's skeletal muscle structure relaxes and causes hypervasodilation in the capillaries of the body, resulting in said erection. anything else" he said Tad and Bill blinked

"whats google" they asked at the same time

"oh god you know how to work netflix and have an email but........... wait a second i set those up for you *groan* Mabel can you handle this i got to go get ready for a party don't even want to go to" he said handing Mabel

so Mabel decided to make it a video chat in Tads front room

"oh god your hot" she said Bill looked down he was naked for the waist up

" no i think my body is at the right temperature " Bill said making confused face Tad groan Mabel giggled

"no she means your attractive" he said

"OH OK then thanks Shooting star" he said smiling

so Mabel explain google and then pulled out a medical chart Dipper had and gave the half demons a very graphic sex ed talk

Tad was blushing and hiding his face in a pillow and Bill was frozen Dipper came in as she was showing them porn and stopped her kicking her out off his room

"i am so sorry guys" he said

  
"that was a bit much" Tad said dipper look at Bill who was still frozen staring at the charts

Dipper put the charts away and he snapped out of it shaking his head

"never let her do that again" he said

"you guys OK" Dipper asked

"i can never unsee that" Tad said

"the guy was OK but the girl was meh why did the camera keep showing her face the guy was better looking" he ranted throwing his arms in the air Dipper and Tad looked at him.

"what" his said looking at them confused .

"OK so Bill is gay" dipper said

"yep" Tad said

"i am not happy" Bill said confused. Dipper rubbed his forehead

"no Bill gay doesn't mean happy any more it means you find guys sexually attractive and not women" He explained.

"what does that mean" the blond asked still confuse

"god how do i put this in the simplest terms" Dipper said thinking

 

"it means you rather Fuck guys then girl" Dipper said

 

Bill was still confused "and what does fuck mean" he asked Tad and Dipper threw their hands up in frustration

 

"to have sex to copulate to do what the guy in the video was doing but to another guy instead of a girl or you may want to be the girl in that situation " Tad said

 

Bill had a look of realization "oh so what are you Tad" he asked

 

"i...... i don't know how to answer that " Tad said

 

"how can you not know" Bill asked Tad glared at him

 

 

"you just found out you own less then a minute ago" the purple hair Demon complained

 

"yes but i've been like this for a few days you been like this for what almost eighteen years" Bill said Tad pouted

 

Dipper raised his hand "i know what Tad is" he said the two looked at him in shock

 

"you do " they said simultaneously

 

the brunette nodded "yes i well actually Mabel figured it out  Tad is Pansexual and before you asked it means Tad is someone who can be attracted to males, females, transgender people and those who identify as non-binary you know not female or male if he likes someone that's it nothing else matters " He explained 

 

"that's kinda weird" Bill said they both glared at him

 

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO BE CALLING OTHER PEOPLE WEIRD" they yelled pointing at him

 

Bill blink confused he looked at him door "but i have a room" he said pointing the other two groaned and face palmed

 

end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below 
> 
> or asked question


	4. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that it the title says it

later at the new years party

Dipper refused to wear jacket he instead wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt untucked with no tie the top and bottom two buttons unbuttoned and his sleeves cuffed showing off his tattoo he caught Julia and her family glaring at it when Jill wasn't look but they didn't care if he saw them glaring at around seven Julia's younger brother Lloyd who was a half an inch taller than him cornered him in the bathroom he pinned him to the wall

"you are handsome" he said sticking his nose in Dipper's neck breathing in his scent .

"such a pretty lithe body but you had to mar it with that mark" he growled pulling back and looked Dipper in the eyes his own eyes glowing gold trying intimidate him Dipper yawned at his attempt

"can i go now" he said the other stepped back

"what why aren't you scared i'm a monster" he growled Dipper chuckled pushing him back

"no your a puppy trying to act like a big dog" he said

"i-i am a demon you little w-whore" he growled it seemed very forced like he was being coached

"no that would Jill I've never had sex before" Dipper said

"do you even know who you have tattooed on your arm we can protect you from him if you be our obedient little slave" he said Dipper push him again

"i know exactly who he is i'm the Pine tree" he said a big Bill like smile on his face Lloyd backed up

"i fought him and won i don't need you or you pack i have my own pack " he said pining the wolf against the wall and put his knee inches away from his balls . he than ran his tongue over the side of Lloyds face and kissed him full on the lips tongue and all

"don't you dare try to play the demon deal game with me i know how to play it better" he said whispering in to the ear piece the other was wearing bring his knee up the rest of the way the other teen fell to his knee and then his side holding his balls

Dipper walked out Julias father was walking down the hall alone Dipper walk slowly up to him and grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down so he could look him in the eyes . he glared

"leave me alone" he growled Lyall smiled

"never send a Beta to do the job of an alpha " he said picking up Dipper and bring him in to his office he threw him but Dipper did a flip and landed on his feet

"nice landing please sit "the man said walking over and sat in the big chair behind the desk and probed his feet up on said desk

"no i'll stand don't know what you haven't humped in here so why is the big bad wolf after after the big Dipper" he said walking around making sure to keep an eye on the man .  
Lyall smiled

"so you know what we are" he said his eyes bleed to gold his ears became long and pointed along with his teeth his long blond tail shot out along with his claws he smiled expecting some sort of fear from Dipper the teen raised his eye brow

"is that it wow even Bill was scarier then that and he was a freaking triangle with a bow tie and a top hat but i did like the top hat after all i use one in my videos some times " the brunette said smirking

"do you even know what you are" the demon said Dipper put his finger on his chin

"hum an internet sensation with millions of fans, the imprinted child of a half Kitsune , a genius , gymnast , dancer, friend to the freaks, a freak , magical inclined NEED I GO ON i am a lot of things i may be a dancer but i'm tried of dancing around this now tell me why are you after me" he said

"you forgot some things but do you know what your father is what you are" the wolf said standing up and slowly getting in the boys face Dipper glared

"and what prey tell are we" he growled the demon smirked

"Omega's Pines Omega's " he said running his claw lightly against his cheek Dipper didn't even flinch or shiver he just continued to glare

"what's the difference" he asked

"it's the DNA the Pine's family has been around for a long time sleeping with all type of creatures, monsters, and demon . they are mostly born magic users if the other parent is human then the children are human or in rare occasions like you Stanford and Alexander omegas are born with defects to mark them for they are. your fathers omega awaken at seventeen but the fox had marked him already when he was drunk at the party you and your sister were conceived at when Regent was nineteen in his last year in collage so we can't use your father he'll only bare the children of the one who mark him " he said

( he got drunk bit him they didn't have sex Kai didn't have a thing for kids he just has a thing when he's drunk he has the urge to bite people and he was attract to Xanders natural sent but it effected only him because all the other people he's ever bit when he was drunk human , betas, or other alpha and not on the neck he started feeling attracted to him when he met him again when his start working for him after he turned eighteen he told Dipper the story once)

"what about Ford" he asked he grabbed Dippers chin

"he grew up in jersey demons don't like it there it something in the air then he went to gravity falls and no one wanted to be there until Weirdmageddon had passed" he said sniffing dipper and moaned

"but you so much power so beautifully " he said moving in for a kiss Dipper reacted quickly brought his hands up clapping them as hard as he could the demon yelped backing away covering his ear

"oh mister what big ears you have" he said chuckled and roundhouse kicked blond in the side knocking him down

" what big hands you have" he said stepping on his right hand when he tried to use it to get up and digging his heeling in the wolf yelled out

"and what a big crouch you have " he said stepping on the man erection surprisingly the demon came

"oh you wet your self i'll leave so you can clean your self up pedowolf hopefully i won't see you again" Dipper said leaving and slamming the door behind him he saw Lloyd in the hallway he winked at him the boy blushed ,smiled thankfully, and ran away as he was leaving Jill stopped him

"And where do you think your going you haven't spent time with your **girlfriend** who you will kiss and **midnight** " she said putting emphasis on girlfriend and midnight Julia stood there looking at him smugly

"ah no thanks already made out with Lloyd in the bathroom i'm going home " Dipper said leaving the two women froze in place

he told Bill about what happen the blond laughed about the whole thing

end


	5. Chapter 5

  
Dipper noticed Lloyd was absence since school came back from break he was afraid for him he was worried out of all the Morage family he was the only one who was even remotely OK sure he was a bit pain when his family was around he was kinda like Pacifica Dipper even went easy on him he hadn't hit him in the balls he pretended to because he knew the older brother Calin was watching them from a wireless camera he spotted but it was just a tap he scared Lloyd more then anything else.

he even hacked the morage house camaras to see if he was ok but he was no where to be found he thought they might have shipped him off to some where he even messages him with his private accont cause Jill some time cheeked his texts but he had a lock on his private accont and got messaged back hours later saying he was fine they had been messaging eachother a lot now but Lloyd could only talk from three to four and not on sunday so they had a back and forth going talking shit about his family and Jill

it is two days before Valentines day now.

Jill is trying to force Dipper to date Julia again she told him to stop being gay and to date her  
to which Dipper respond he wasn't gay he was bi and liked his women natural red head and bad ass but not like Willow and his men Freaks

"so why don't you go date that Bob kid" she said Dipper glared at her as she left for school

"IT'S BILL AND I'D DATE HIM BEFORE I DATE JULIA " he yelled flipping her off and walked off Mabel laughed as they walk to school

"Bill really you'd date Bill before Julia" she said . Dipper raised his eye brow he turned around and walked backwards

"would you date her" he asked she thought about it

"nah i'd go for Bill mean did you see his body woof " Mabel said Dipper smiled and turn back around walking correctly

"see but in all seriousness i need you to stay away from me today at school " the male twin told her .

she looked con fused "why got a date" Mabel asked smiling pushing her head against his shoulder he pushed her playful and chuckled

"no stop i'm giving Bill a video tour of the school , he and Tad still a little shaken about the sex ed you gave them" Dipper said using finger quotations .

she rolled her eye's "*pftt* come on it wasn't that bad" Mabel said

"you showed them porn" he said

"oh come on it wasn't ever hardcore have fun on your date" she said running ahead he ran after her

"it's not a date" Dipper said

later

"so this is my school " he said holding tablet out

"people dress different from what they do here but then again i don't leave the house" he said taking in everything and everyone Julia walked by

"an now we see the bitch in her natural habitat see how she walks around trying to get the male to sniff her ass " Bill said like how the people in nature documentaries Dipper and other people who heard laughed she glare at Bill

"your just jealous i'm hot " she said Bill stood up

"please look at this face look at this body i'm way hotter then you and i don't need a shit ton of makeup hide my flaws not that i have any" he said She blushed and looked at Dipper

"well aren't you going to say any thing" she asked he shrugged

"i will if he says something i think is incorrect " he replied

"oh is he another one of your freaks" she growled Bill took offence

"bitch i am the king of freak" he said putting on the top hat Dipper sent him and smiled widely Dipper chuckled

"that's enough Bill we go to finish the tou..." he stopped and saw her look from Bill to his tattoo he saw the wheels in her head grinding  a look of fear crossed her face she pulled out her phone shakily and ran

"Shit" Dipper said running after her he chase her to outside the gym just as she hung up

"y-y-you're too late i told daddy" she said Bill looked confused

"told him what Pine tree i'm lost" the blond said Dipper glared at her

"she figured it out" he said she smirked

"no wonder your so brave you think Cipher can protect you in that form" Julia said the fear was gone a shadow was cast over Dipper, he tried to turn but a wet cloth was put over his mouth and nose he struggled against he person before finally passing out

"Pine tree PINE TREE " the blond yelled the last thing he saw on the screen was the bitch smirking blowing him a kiss and turned off the camera

with Bill  
"she took my Pine tree" he said glaring at the black screen he growled and ran out to the front room

"Tad we're need to go" he said Tad look confused

"go where " he asked Bills eyes were glowing

"the Bitch she Kidnapped Pine tree after she figure out who i was" he said Tad blink and look at Bills head

"were you wearing the hat" he asked Bill blushed

"that's beside the point we have to save him please" he begged Tad snapped his finger.

he was dressed in his suit complete with brass knuckles

"where was he when it happened" he asked

"school" Bill replied Tad put the brass knuckles in his pockets

"well that changes thing a bit but in a good way I've been there before i can teleport there easily now for your clothes" he said Tad snapped his fingers Bill was wearing black suit pant with black glove, bow tie, and shoes . a white dress shirt

and last but not least a yellow jacket that fanned out at the waist with a faint brick pattern

"that's more you" Tad said Bill smiled a wild smile

"i like it " he said

 

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been getting many review or comment so i don't know if i am going to continue it's not me being bitter i just need ideas and to know if i'm going in the right i direction i'm planing to bring in some other AU characters for sure ones that most fans know maybe even Dipper 3 and 4
> 
> so i'd really like some help


	6. I'd rather Rescue my self thank you very much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is Not a damsel in distress

  
with Dipper

the brunette groaned as he came to he was chained up he sneered he was in an old castle style dungeon but least it was clean and was laying on a very large clean body sized pillow

"great kidnapped again hopefully this one's not into cross play" he said he closed his eyes

" _recludam recludo resero resigno_ " he whispered the chains unlocked and fell on to the pillow as not to make too much noise he walked over to the antique door it wasn't even locked but Dipper could hear people out side he crack the door

" _somnum somnus sopor dormitio insomnem_ " the brunette said the two people outside of the door fell to the floor he stepped out

"Harry potter eat your heart out" he says Dipper brought up his hand

" _Educes me de lumine_ " the teen said (it mean light lead me out)

a small ball of light appeared in front of him and started following it Dipper was at the stairs when he head foot steps he quickly dispelled the light and cast another spell

" _caecus indespectus invisibilia invisibilis_ " he said he disappeared he was invisible he pushed him self flat against the wall three men in black hooded cloaks came in to view

"i hear we got a Pines omega" the taller one said

"yeah but he hasn't presented yet" the shortest one said the middle guy chuckled

"yeah but we can still have some fun with him that is if " he didn't get to finish

Dipper just cast the sleep spell again and walked up the stair it was at this time he noted they took his shoes though he didn't care at least they left the socks once he was at the top he looked around he really was in a castle he saw a tapestry the crest looked very familiar the brunette walked around looking for an exit he couldn't find it so he went toward the voices

"are you sure of what you saw girl " a deep voice asked

"yes sir the human Mason Pines is harboring Bill Cipher" Julia said

"i request that you give the boy to us my daughter has been courting the omega for a long time we even have contact signed by him and his mother" Lyall said Dipper couldn't take it any more he kicked the door open still invisible

"THAT IS A LIE I'D NEVER SIGN ANY CONTRACT" He yelled dispelling him self he eyes and birth mark glowing he turn to the seven beings in Judge type chairs wearing hooded robes (one for every Continent even Antarctica)

'aw it's the Mythos council' he thought

"by the way your security is a shit show the pillow was a nice touch though" he said a lizard creature spoke up (Europe)

"are you" he asked Dipper stepped forward

"my name is Dipper Pines child of Kai Regent by way of imprinting and he knows that your honor" he said giving a respectful bow

"i'm sorry for kicking the door open i could not stand by an let these people lie about me" he said the door closed a Fox demon with six tail spoke (North America)

"so you are not harboring Bill Cipher" he asked

"oh no i'm totally doing that it's everything else he's spouting that's a lie" he says the fox was about to say some thing again Dipper held up his hand

"but i my defense he's half human now and under age so as his only energy demon relative turned human Tad Strange has no obligation to tell you about him until after he has fully learned and understood how to be human by your own laws " Dipper said a fire demon stood up angry and on fire (Australia yes it's a Continent look it up and i don't know what a aussie accent sound like so none of that)

"AND WHAT DOES A HUMAN KNOW ABOUT OUR LAW" he hissed Dipper pointed at Lyall

"him he had the book sitting right out in the open so i shrunk it and took it for a little light reading right in front of him no less didn't ever notice " he said Lyall sputter trying to defend himself

"but that was after i stole his youngest son first kiss and kick his ass after he'd tried to force me to take deal all without any magic" Dipper said chuckling

" if it make you feel better i burned it after i memorized it so no one else could find it" he says a banged was heard from the door being kick off it's hinges

earlier with Bill

"what the hell. why is so dark Tad" Bill asked

"i teleported us into a storage closet so we wouldn't be seen , here" the older said snapping his finger the lights turned on Bill hiss at the brightness

"let's go find Pine Tree" he said walking to the door

"Bill" Tad said the blond looked back the purplette in question was holding his hat

"oh thanks" he said taking it and putting it on they open the door they were in a gym there were teenagers every where putting up decorations for a dance Bill looked around in aw then he saw a familiar face the blond smiled widely ran toward them

"SHOOTING STAR " He yelled picking the girl up and hugging her

"it'sgoodtoseeyouagainimissyousomuch" he says to fast of anyone to understand she look at him confused

"Bill your here Dipper said it was a video tour Liar" she said the blond sat her down

"it was but than Pine tree got kidnap so Tad brought us here and wow your short" Bill said Mabel snapped her fingers in front of his face

"hey hey focus what happened" she asked Bill blinked

"ooh it was the bitch she saw me and figured out who i was and ran off Pine Tree chased her he had her cornered but she had a big guy knock him out with a white wet rag and dragged him off" he explained she stared at him

" were you wearing the hat" Mabel asked putting her hands on her hips

"yes OW" he says as she punches his in the arm

"but in all seriousness this is bad how do we find him" she asked Bill was rubbing his arm

Tad step forward

"i may be able to assist with that if we can *Bill eye's shined for a moment and he took off* Bill wait" Tad said he and Mabel ran after him they follow he to behind the gym he was crouching down holding Dipper tablet he sniffed

"she broke it how can i talk to Pine tree now" the blond asked turning around and looking at them he looked ready to cry .

Mabel walked over and patted him on the back "Aw it's OK Dipper has a protection plan they'll replace it if it's lost or broken" she said

"whose they" Bill asked

"the company that makes them" she told him Tad saw some thing on the ground and picked it up he cringed

"well i know who has him now" he said groaning Mabel and Bill went over to he the later of the two was cradling the broken tablet like a wounded animal

"who is it" the blond asked Tad held it up showing to to him

"the Mythos council " he said Bill and Mabel looked confused

"who dat "the blond teen asked Tad face palmed

"how can you not know them" he asked

"hey sorry being being shatter in to millions of tiny piece will do that to you" he said Tad raised his eyebrow

"i got all my memories back" he said crossing his arms Bill mumbled something under his breathe

"what was that" he asked Bill around sheepishly

"i said a lot of them are gone i can't find them any more things like human politic, the witch trial, most of our time in our home dimension, and the time between 1389 and 1532 are blank and a lot of other years between centuries. i can't even remember the eighty which after i googled it i am very grateful for it's like there's so much of me missing ." the blond said he sat down against the wall

"sometimes i can see someone who sound like me in my Mindscape ,only meeker, softer, he looks like me only smaller, with blue hair and golden eyes and pale skin he's almost always crying, he always looks so scared of everything he talks to me makes me feel calm" he said

Tad kneels down " do you remember any thing else about him " he asked Bill looked up

"he said his name was Bill to but i told him it was confusing so i'd call him Will he says he's alone and cold. he's naked and seems to get dirtier , his hair gets longer every time i see him, some times i can't see him when i'm there then i get scared it feels better when he's there but sometimes when he comes back from being gone he get's paranoid and keeps looking at my hair and eye's like there going to catch fire or change" he says cut off by someone cleared their throat they look at the source it was Kai

"does anyone care to explain what's going on and where Dipper is" he says Tad threw him the cloth Kai growled and gestured for them to follow him but told Mabel to stay.

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think give sorry it's not as long as most but the next chapter will be much longer i'm also thinking of draw pictures for the story do you think i should if so who
> 
> anyone want to take a wild guess on who the lizard council member is


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tad has a father and Lloyd is in danger

Present time

Every one looked to the door which had been kicked off it's hinges Kai was glowing the air heavy with the feeling of his power he glared at Lyall and Julia

"YOU TWO. HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BOY" he yelled a growl in every word Lyall whimpered

"Daddy do something" she demand to not even felling the threat because she has not magic sense .

"PINE TREE" Bill yelled running pass Kai as if breaking the tension in the air with a hammer.

he picks Dipper up and hugs him close rubbing their faces together

"i was so worried i thought i lost you, don't you know not to go with a predator to a second location " the blond says Dipper sighs and pats the blond on the back

"it's ok Bill this isn't my first time being kidnapped by a pervert" he says smiling

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER" Bill yelled worriedly and fast

"Bill put me down i'm OK " the brunette said chuckling and smiling gently Bill put him down but didn't let go

"you promise" the blond asked

"yes now sit" Dipper told him Bill smiled

"ok" he says letting go and sitting down Indian style he then proceeded to rock back and forth happily. a bird like being on the council stood up she walked over to them she looked at the blond who was smiling like a small child who just got his favorite toy back

"is that Bill Cipher" she asked in an Indian accent Dipper nodded she looked at Tad for confirmation (Asia)

"only part of him " he says Dipper looked at him confused along with every one else Bill had his back to him but had his head back looking a Tad upside down blinking confused

"if i may" he asked the council

"the floor recognizes Tad Strange Draconis" a woman who had white hair and skin said (Antarctica) Tad stepped forward and bowed lightly

"as you all know Bill in his original form had a wealthy of knowledge and power . do to a very very recent confession Bill has told me about, i believe that that knowledge and power was to much for one human body to contain all at once even one that is half demon" he says

"so where is the rest is it still in his statue pieces or some thing" the fire demon asked growling

"no i believe there is another Bill. that another human Bill was create when this one was and the knowledge was split into to a different being who teleported himself away out of instinct or fear" Tad explained Bill blinked

"you mean Will is real i thought he was a dream" the blond said Tad Shushed him

"this Will as he puts it has no memory of me so would not think to come to me but Bill has no memory of the council so the other him must and is to afraid of you to come out " he said

"is the other him dangerous " the bird woman asked Bill chuckled

"Will is not dangerous to any one except maybe him self he's very clumsy he jumps when ever i yell and he cry's a lot *looked down sadly* he must be very lonely if i had known he was real i would have tried to find him *he grabbed Dippers pant leg* Pine tree can you help me find him" he said

Dipper smiled "i'll try to come to Gravity falls for spring break if you and Tad don't find him by then i'll help but i have a feeling you'll find him very soon" he said Bills eye's sparkled

The lizard like demon stood up Tad looked at him in the eyes as if they were having a silent conversation they stood the from like a minute

"i find this meeting a waste of our time the Pines boy is obliviously a powerful mage and in the care of a powerful upstanding demon *Lyall tried to object the lizard who was at the center chair raised his hand to silence him* and this Bill is in good hands as well Tad has been a good influence on him motion to dismiss" he said all six others council members raised their hand

"motion carried" he said banging a gavel Julia screeched and stomped off follow by her father all but the lizard demon left he walked over to Tad and put his hand on his shoulder

"once you find the other Bill i mean Will and after you have taught him how to be human i would like to meet him alright son" he said he dropped his hood reviling his large horns and a larger slightly older face that shared a resemblance to Tads . his eye's were Golden with flecks of red he had a warm smiled even with the rows of sharp teeth Tad smiles

"yes father i am sorry for the inconvenience after you allowed me to move to Gravity Falls and have financially supported me through all these years. i still can't believe you knew about Bill being alive" he said the older demon chuckled

  * "well you know you were always so frugal before, so i came to check on you. i know i haven't done that a lot since you turned eighteen but i thought one of my baby boys had finally had a mate i had to come and see" he said he was now hugging Tad picking him up the purple hair demon was blushing



"Father come on you have seven daughters" the purple hair half demon said trying to get out of his hold

"yes but i only had one son until you came along you may not be mine by birth but you are mine by blood" he says rubbing his face against Tads face Dipper chuckled

" this explains your reaction when i told you we were friends" he said Tad eye's twitched

"your my adorable little purple hatch-ling " he said kissing Tad on the check before letting him go Tad was red as a tomato

(Tad is their Spyro >.< )

"so how is Fang jr" Kai asked Fang laughed

"same as always but he got into the guard in fact i thought he was guarding your cell from unwanted Alpha" he said pointing at Dipper

"oops sorry but it was just a sleep spell if it makes you feel any better they'll be up in an hour or so" he says the demon sighed in relief

"oh good i was worried you beat them up you seem very vicious" he said Dipper surged

"only to people i hate" he said the other smiled he look at Kai

"just so you know we didn't take your boy The wolfs brought him in of their own accords and we wouldn't have let him have him the bastard can't find his youngest , idiot some how misplace him personally i don't think he's even looking for the boy" he said Kai had long since lost his rage once he realized Dipper was fine he sighed

"i still want to punch somebody" he said pouting Dipper chuckled

"well you can go beat up the three alphas who are at the bottom of the dungeon stairs who were going to try to come and fuck me" Dipper said Kai eye started glowing again

"where are they" he said menacingly

"take a right two lefts and then straight its the door at the end " Tad said Kai stomped off

"hey i have a question " Dipper said detecting it at Fang

"yes" he responded

"what do you mean Lloyd is missing" the brunette asked the dragon demon blink confused

"he's gone ran away no one can find him why " he asked Dipper scratched his head sheepishly

"if i tell you this it can not get back to his family " he said everyone nodded .

he brought out his phone "for the last few weeks well since new years we've been talking to each other private messaging " the teen said Bill thought about it

"you mean since you kissed him" the blond  said smiling

"do you know where he is" Fang asked

"no but if he's ran away it's because of his family he's afraid of them he the runt if you will if he left i don't want to send him back there" Dipper says Fang paced a bit he stopped a look of realization and dread crossed his face

"we have to find him " he said walking out of the room and walking down the hall the three followed him to an office

"father what is going on" Tad asked the elder grabbed a book with the Morage family sigil on it

" if what i suspect is true that boy is in danger" he said going though the book he stopped his claw coming to rest on Lloyd's name

"i was right he hadn't presented yet " he said Tad looked his eye's widened

"you mean he's but it can't be one hasn't been born to this family in over two centuries and never a male" he said

"what are you talking about" Dipper asked Bill flipped though pages

"he's turned white" the blond teen said Dipper just gave him a more confused look

"he's presented as an omega and his hair turned white and his eye's ice blue. that's what happen to Warren wolf demons when they present and with his family treatment of omegas especially males. i'd run to if i were the boy but his fear are unfounded his family has been banned from housing omegas born to their family as a condition of being allowed to come to this country from Europe a council member would have gain custody of him. Dipper you must contact him now tell him to came in" fang said

"why" he asked

"Dipper you don't understand white is a rare color for his type of demon do you know how many purple Draak duivel there are" Tad asked Dipper shook his head (it means Dragon demon in dutch)

"one just me i was kidnapped eight times before i hid in Gravity Falls and almost sold twice if some one finds out what he is they will hunt him, sell him, and breed him until he dies " Tad explained Dippers eyes widened he open his phone and start texting

with Lloyd

'cold so cold' he thought he was wearing five layers of clothes and he was filthy he was huddle in a cardboard box behind the mall his hair was a dirty brownish color and matted he thought about going home but he was scared his family already treats him as less if they found he was an omega and not a beta like they thought it would be worse.

all his life his father had drilled it into his head that omegas were lesser, weak only good for fucking, breeding, and warming beds , meant to serve the Alpha who claimed them. he looked at his phone it was scuffed up and there was a small crack in the screen but it still worked

'five more minute until Dipper message's me" he thought smiling the brunette was the only reason he went on living. he always came to this spot to talk to him he could get free WiFi from the bookstore on the other side of the wall except on Sunday when it was closed Dipper made him forget his trouble for a short time

Dipper may be only a year older then him but he was a way better big sibling to him than his own ever if he was a little shorter then him. Dipper listened to him and didn't make him feel like he was less of a person his phone dinged Lloyd smile and open the message but frowned as he read

DP Lloyd it's Dipper can we meet up i have something to talk to u about

LM why can't u just tell me over the phone

DP Lloyd ur in danger please need u to come to me

LM with my family i'm always in danger

DP Lloyd i'm ur friend please i know ur not at home i know u ran away please

LM no i can't go back they'll know i

DP pick up the phone

the phone ringed he saw Dipper number and answered "Lloyd i need you listen to me " he said the fourteen year old sobbed and put the phone to his ear

"i know your scared but your family can't have you" he said

"what why " he asked

"is your hair white did your eyes turn ice blue" Dipper asked

"y-y-yes" Lloyd responded

"then you don't belong to them any more they can't house omega males of their own family it a council law" he explained

"then where do i go" the younger asked

" Do you know Lord Draconis " Dipper asked

"y-y-yes he the head of the council and he knew my mom " Lloyd said he heard foot steps and men laughing it was getting closer

"i need you to come to his place he can help you" Dipper said three men stopped out side his box he was terrified then a fog started settling in his mind making it hard to think

"i can't" he whispered

"What why can't you" the brunette asked

"the man is back" Lloyd said shaking

"what man" Dipper asked

"the man with the van" he says

"what van" Dipper asked fear evident in his voice

"the van where they hurt me and make me do stuff for them and he let's me charge my phone i try to run but he always finds me he says it won't hurt next time but it always does " he told him

"where are you" Dipper asked

"at a mall but i won't be here much longer but don't worry if i don't fight they let me go and give me money for food bye Dipper " Lloyd said

"wait no do- " Dipper said before Lloyd hung up he carefully stepped out

"there's my little doll" shortest one said

"Hey George i'm ready to go i was just talking to my friend" he says George was the only one who talk to him all the other men changed but George was always there one of the men grabbed his chin and tilted his head for side to side

"your right he's cute is he on any thing any diseases" man number one asked

"no he's clean found him a month ago he was a virgin at the time he cried at first but now he's a good boy come on lets go before security shows up " George said Lloyd and the other men follow him into his van

the van stopped and the door open Lloyd jumped he looked to George scared

"George what's going on we always do it in the van" the teen asked shaking the man smiled

"it's ok its a special day you have a lot of customers tonight i signed you up for a few orgy's but don't worry after their over you get to stay in the hotel room for the night and a full meal" he said

Lloyd was nervous but the thought of sleeping in doors again sound nice

"wi-will i get to sleep in a bed" he asked hopeful

"sure thing doll all you have to do is every thing i tell you ok" the man said hold out his hand Lloyd took it  
  
George brought him into the hotel room on the third floor he hate how people he past look at him like he was dirt he stayed close to George hiding his face in his sleeve until they walked into the hotel room it was big with one heart shaped bed

"so red" he said George chuckled

"it's the honeymoon suite the customers rented it out for the orgy's . the first group will be here in and hour so go wash up and put on the pretty clothes i picked out for you don't want to disappoint me" he said knowing Lloyd didn't care about disappointing the costumer just him

"ok where do i put my clothes George" the teen asked the man smiled

"put them in the hamper " the man said his eye's glow blood red as the boy ran off

"it's going to be a fun night " he says after he heard the shower turn on and Lloyd get in

  
Lloyd stood in the shower smiling enjoying feeling of the warm water washing over him. It had been over a month since had bathed.

He was so lost in the warm feeling he didn't hear George walk in .

he jumped when the man opened the shower door. the white hair teen was scared at first thinking he had been in there to long but the man handed him a razor

"here shave you legs , arm pits and crotch" he ordered

  
Lloyd blushed "but i don't have any hair on my crouch " he whispered embarrassed

  
the black hair male looked down and sure enough there was no hair

"ok then less time then did you not eat for the last 24 hours like i told you to" the man asked Lloyd nodded George looked into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth.

he smiled "good now wash up , bush your hair, and put on the teddy we have three groups of five tonight first group get here in forty two minutes but you have five your hair has to be dry in time for the orgy understand" he said looking in to the boys eyes flashed red and Lloyd eyes became duller

"yes George" he said in a monotone voice and started doing as his was told his movements void emotions .

he came out five minute later to the second dressed in the black lace teddy and matching panties . he kept staring ahead his expression blank. George beckon him over. the white haired teenage walked over to him

"give us a spin " he ordered the boy did so with out hesitation .

"good very nice now lets get the rest on you doll now go over to the bed and put the garters on " he said .

Lloyd walked over and slipped on the garters .

George walked over to him made him sit down then put thigh high stockings on him and attached them to the garter he looked at the small boy appraising him he smiled

"beautiful but something's missing" George said walking over to his bag by the night stand and pulled a leather collar . Lloyd looked around a little confused until George walked back in front of him

"what's that George" he asked

"it's gift for tonight put it on" he said sweetly Lloyd took it and looked at it

"can you hold my hair up " boy asked George smiled and held the boys mid back length hair smiling as he willingly put it on with out question

He let go of Lloyds hair and steps back "you look beautiful Doll why don't relax until the first group gets here" he said Lloyd nodded

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm not writing a orgy scene for an original character ever if he is imperative to the plot and the first real sex scene will be for a main character but i am going to tease you in the next chapter with some dirty content. there will be oral and fingering
> 
> please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter only contains original characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short but i'll post again on Friday if i get more reviews comments or question

 

  
the last group men left happy paying George man number one stayed

"so how much you want for him" he asked George furrowed his brow

"he already spoken for this was just part of a Venus ceremony" he said his eyes glow the other mans eye's flash as well but light yellow green

"whoa nice, guy must be important to score a fine bitch like that tell the lucky Alpha i said congratulations" he said paying George who smile

"i will Frank you take care now" he resonded Frank smile and wave backing out. the door shut George and looked at Llyod

George snorted and walk over to the unconscious teen his long white hair fanned out around him his cute lingerie destroyed George lifted the boy legs and checked his hole it was already starting to heal and tighten again the demon smiled

"like a virgin every time" he said he lick three of his finger coating them in his venom he then ran his clawed fingers behind the white haired boys balls he stopped and push the coated fingers in a hidden open Lloyd whimpered in his sleep George smiled and spreading the opening wide a long black tail came out wormed it's way inside the boy started to stir .

George blew a shimmering red smoke in to the Boys face . boy was out put into a deep sleep he remove his fingers letting his tail stay inside him

the tail start moving and thrusting Lloyd moaned but was unable to wake up the demon rubbed the boys cock makinging him to hardness

George brought his head down giving it a tentative lick the boy gasped and arched his back as the demon took in all five inches of him with ease and continued to tail fuck him though never real going deep enough to brake the hymen there was a knock at the door and an another man walked in the door shut and locked he had blond hair and red eye's but a different shade he was taller 6'4

" that's him" the other said

George held up a finger and gave Lloyd a nice hard suck the boy cried out as he came the demon drank it up greedily there was a wet pop as he let go he stood up and took out his tail

"yep that's your boy i used my tail and venom to stretch his hymen so you guys don't tear him apart with those huge ass dicks of yours i had his ass and mouth train for a month as per your tradition but the boy has healing power so his ass just won't stay loose hey but least you won't have to worry about wearing him out huh Rex" he said the look on his face showed he was with holding something back Rex glared at him

"what are you hiding" he growled George yelped

"well you see um when i went to pick him up he was on the phone with his friend and i may have heard him well his friend say something about lord Draconis " he said nervously Rex scoffed

"is that all i have nothing to worry about them once the last part of the ceremony is complete he will be my property now hand him over" he said

"no way you said i could have some of his blood as payment" he said putting his hands on his hips Rex rolled his eyes

"fine but only from the wrist" he said watching the demon grab the boys left wrist and bites into it he moans at the taste of Lloyd's blood he drank slowly enjoy the boys sweat flavor on his tongue it was like fine aged wine he stopped when Rex cleared his throat now standing next to them he pulled away pouting

"OK he's yours here's his cell to" he said giving it to him Rex pocketed the phone and he brushed the boys hair aside picked the boy up holding him bridal style 

"finally" he says he was about to teleport but George stopped him

"oh one more thing Frank says congratulation" he said Rex chuckled and disappeared

   
_"it's time to wake up "_

end


	9. Chapter 9

  
With Dipper after Lloyd hung up

"We have to find him" Fang said

"how there are like four malls in and around town and thousands of vans" Dipper asked

Bill hum'd looking thought full "i know how" he said the rooms three other looked at him

"what do you have and oracle up your ass" Fang asked

"close but not up my ass" he responded

Dipper flinched and glared at Bill

"no no no no we are not bring him in to this" he says

"come on you know it's the quickest way" the blond teen argued Dipper bite his thumb and started pacing

"what are they talking about" Fang asked Tad who looked just as confused as the older Draconis

"i have no idea "he replied

"come on Pine tree you know i'm right and you know how he is if he knows a kid was in danger and he could help he'd willingly reveal himself " he said Dipper stopped and glare at him

"Kai doesn't even know about it" he said Kai choose this time to walk in as if being summoned by Dipper saying his name 

"Know what" he asked

"welp all aboard the fuck train Bills the conductor" Dipper says taking out his phone Bill smiled

"YES i get to drive a train" he said the three adults in the room looked at him

"is he joking or does he really not know " Fang asked looking to Tad again

"knowing him probably both, Bill it's a metaphor there is no train " he said Bill pouted as Dippers call went through

"hey dad i need your help" he said the adults looked at him now Bill was just pouting and had a phone out playing angry birds for some odd reason. Tad had told him he might have ADD to which Bill asked why he was spelling the word add

"sure what is it Dipper" Xander asked on the other end

"it's Lloyd he's in danger i need you to find him " he asked

"OK can you come to me i'm at Kai's place " he said

"alright i'll have Tad teleport us see you in few thanks dad" he said hanging up

"Future Fox said yes" Bill asked Dipper nodded

"Tad just needs to teleport us to the house" he said scratching his head

Kai step over "Dipper what is going on" he asked

" i'll explain later but right now we need to go Tad take us to Kais house" he said

  
at Kais house

Xander was pacing biting his thumb Yuri pulled at his pant leg while Zeke pulled at the other

"Dada what wong" Yuri asked

"why Dip call" Zeke asked

he looked down at the two year old's (so don't complain about the spelling and grammatical errors when they talk)

Xander smiled pet the two infants hair

"you see Dipper friend Lloyd is missing and he needs my help" he said there was a pop behind them Dipper, Tad, Bill, Kai and Fang appeared the later of who was in a black suit with a long light brown tench coat and in his human form with tan skin, gold hair, and his eye's the same but not slit

Fang eyes lite up at the sight of the twins "aww babies no one said there be babies" he said resisting the urge to pick them up

"Bill your looking good" he said looking the blond teen Bill smiled

"you to Future Fox sorry i can't do any thing powers still haven't come back on" he responded

"i know" Xander said smiling

"Xander what is going on why did Dipper call you for help" Kai asked Fang was now over by the twins cooing at them

Xander looked sad " i - i've been keeping a secret i'm an seer i have been since i was five" he says looking sheepish rubbing his arm

"why didn't you tell me" Kai Asked a sad look in his eyes

"i wanted to i really did but i was scared i can't see my own future i thought i might lose you that you'd be scared off" the man said tears falling from his eyes Kai smiled and hugged him

"oh love you can never lose me i love you no matter what gifts you have. just as you love me demon and all" he said Xander threw his arms around Kai neck and kissed him

"hey i know this is a touching moment and all but we are short on time" Dipper said the two men stopped kissing and blushed pulling apart

"yes well i guess i can give it a go but I've never met Lloyd i'll need magical support from someone who has and a chair lets go to the game room the twins can play while we work

"it's funny how things work out Future fox your grandma was a fake psychic and your a real one" Bill said as they walked to the game room

Xander sat down it was decide Fang would give him support Fang put his hands on either side of his head with out touching him but you could see the magic flow in from his hands

Xanders eyes glow for five minutes he started twitching and crying Kai got worried

"stop you have to stop" he said Bill put his hand on his shoulder

" don't stop if you do before he's seen both futures he'll panic and have to go through it all again" he said after another two minute he look at Dipper

"ok now Pine tree wake him but gently" the blond said Fang let the magic flow stop gradually

  
"dad " Dipper said putting his hand on Xander shoulder

  
"it's time to wake up " he said Xander eyes went back to normal

"River view hotel Third floor room 324 honeymoon suite if you don't get there in forty minute he's going to be at the bottom part of a few orgy's as part of the second part of something called a Venus ceremony you better hurry the hotel is forty five minutes away he's in the thrall of an incubus/ vampire his name is George" he says

"damn that is some detailed vision" Fang said they start to leave

"oh and one more thing Tad good luck" he said waving them off

"teleport us to my house son Kai cars there and the hotel is only four miles away from there" he said

"wait" Dipper says the men looked at him as he walked over to the front door and grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on

"what the bitch stole my shoes let's go" he said

  
they ran to the front of the hotel Bill stopped them

"wait shouldn't someone wait out here and ward the place so no one can teleport out" he said

"that is an excellent idea i'll do it" Kai said Bill looked at him Dipper was smiling knowingly

"who do you think taught Dipper to make the ward for Bill and do magic" he said smirking Kai sat down in a chair in the lobby pick up a news paper and starting chanting in a whispered voice

"how do we get pass reception" Fang asked Dipper smirked

"leave that to me" he said

Dipper ran to the desk putting on his best panicked innocent face

"miss i need your help my friend he ran away from home last month he said he was coming here he is probably very dirty looking he said a man had been selling him to men and was bring him here for free room for the night i need to know the room" he said of course he already knew the room but if he told her it would raise red flags

"if it a consenting adult then " she started Dipper cut he off

" he's fourteen he said something about a movie starting in an hour but that was thirty minutes ago or maybe it was shooting one " Dipper said looking thoughtfully the woman eyes widen and she started typing

"its room 324 do you know his parent or legal guardians number" she asked Dipper pointed to Fang

"that's his current guardian his dad sign over his parental rights to him a few weeks ago after he ran away " he said Fang walked over

"please i need to get in there " he said following Dippers lead She nodded and give him a key card

"of course i'll call the police, security will be up as soon as they can" she says picking up the phone

Bill and Tad follow the two to the elevator Bill turn to them

"that was awesome " he said Dipper smirked

"thanks but i think we should wait until Lloyd is safe before we celebrate" Dipper said

  
Lloyd lay on the bed trying not to and some what unable to think about what was going happen tonight he kept glancing at the clock

'Seventeen minutes' he thought there was a knock at the door George stood up

"damn it guys you still have a least fifthteen minute before" he said opening the door his eyes widen at the sight of Fang he fell on his ass and backed away

"Lord Draconis your grace what are you doing here" he said nervously Fang eyes were glowing he growled making George jump

"how dare you take that boy you know as well as i do demon and human trafficking is illegal George Devotan you father is a chief in this sector of it" he growled George was still scared but smirking

"that what made it so much easier no one ever suspected me not even him but you can't arrest me for all the others either no proof " he said snapping his fingers nothing happen he blinked confused

"what the" he said snapping his fingers again Fang smirked

"did you really think we wouldn't take precautions to make sure you couldn't get away" he says taking off his gloves

"Tad can you hold him still" Fang asked taking out a metal seal of sorts Tad nodded knowing what Fang was doing

"oh the legendary purple Draak duivel I've heard tales of this one of a kind gem how about i give you the boy and give me this beauty i can give him a nice home even if he is and alpha a few spells and he can be bred what do you say Draconis give me your servant and i'll free the boy" he said smiling despite the murderous look on Fang face

Fang heat the seal until it turned red hot "THAT'S MY SON" he yelled pushing the seal right against the demons forehead the demon screamed out and Lloyd shoot up gasping he started sobbing he grabbed Dipper hugging him closes

George looked at the boy confused "but how what did you do to me how did you brake my Thrall" he hissed Tad dropped the demon in disgust mumbling some thing about burning his gloves he takes them off and lets a small purple flame out of his mouth destroying them

"i sealed your powers, all your demon and creature powers" he said glaring

"why over some filthy little half ling what else are they good for but to fuck and feed off of" he growled

"those half lings as you put are stronger then us" he said the comment made the demon angrier

"LIAR THEY'RE TRASH SLAVE PETS THEY ARE OBJECTS TO BE BOUGHT AND SOLD " he yelled

"i speak the truth if you had been a half human and i sealed your powers you'd still have your human magic but as it stands you are full blood non-human all be it half and half " he said smirking the sound of the guards coming echo in the hall

"an now for the ultimate punishment for a bigoted piece of trash like you i'm not taking you to Mythos jail your going to human jail as a pedophile and you know how human prisoners love their child molester " he punched the demon in the nose knocking him out

Dipper held Lloyd as he sodded muttering about the things his did but not being able to do anything and being weak.

fang walked over as the guards dragged George away he took off his coat and put it around the boy

"it's alright it's not your fault very few omegas or even betas for that matter can resit a incubi's thrall but he also has had the vampire stare so the fact you were even able to tell Dipper what was done to you with him there shows you are stronger than most" Tad said petting his head smiling his warm friendly smile

"who are you" the boy asked

"Tad Strange" he answered

"your nicer then father said you were" Lloyd said giving a weak smile

"yeah well he a little prick" Tad said Lloyd chuckled Fang was using his calming magic to distract the boy while he healed him of damages

'your healing him yet' Tad asked telepathically 

' was going to but as soon as you touched him his body started doing it faster by itself' he answered back Tad eyes widened

'no no no no NO you are not suggesting what i think you are are you' Tad asked trying to keep the smile up but his right eyes was twitching

Fang grins 

end


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to 13dingo for being close though it might have been what she Meant (it was)

  
' _yes that's right you imprinted on the boy as soon as you touch him_ ' Fang said

' _i am Twenty three years old oh god so this is what Xander meant when his said good luck i'm going to need a bigger house_ ' Tad responded

' _well your soul is far older but yes as soon as you find Will you'll have three teenagers living with you_ ' the older demon says happily

' _yeah Tad Strange's home for wayward demons *sigh* at least this one knows how to be human_ ' he says as the white haired boy latched on to him leaving Dipper confused

the brunette and Bill chucked as the boy burrowed his face in Tads jacket taking in his scent finding it calming.

Tad hugged the boy rubbing his back

"it's ok Lloyd i'll take care of you from now on" he said Bill and Dipper blinked in surprised

Later after Lloyd changed and gave his statement to the police all the while sitting on Tads lap

it was the only way they could get him to give a coherent statement without mumbling

Fang didn't get in trouble because he has diplomatic immunity through the cops understood that they just wanted to know what the burn meant.

his told them where he's from which is some where in Netherlands.

(which average male high is 6 ft he's 6'5)

the mark was something they did to pedophiles and rapist to mark them for the monsters they are

(i made that up)

the cops got a kick out of that

Dipper got home at nine at night Mabel bombarded him with questions like what the council was .

he told her the truth sort of it's the redacted story he told Fang he'd tell her

"they're the people in charge the protection of supernatural being by supernatural beings they make sure humans don't hurt them and vice versa" he tells her

"cool so can i meet them what do they look like how did Julia know about them" she said Dipper sighed

"no Mabel you can't meet them but the head is a dragon the rest were wearing cloaks and Julia is a wolf person but not a werewolf" he says half lying through his teeth

"so she really is a bitch" Mabel says he sighed thinking she was done

"but wait how did Kai know about them" she asked he flinched and gave an nervous laugh

"so you remember how i told Ford i made the wards for Bills statue" Dipper says

"*gasp* you lied to great uncle ford" she says shock Dipper waved his hand in front of himself

"what no it was true Kai just taught me how and helped me draw it up i did make them i just had help" he said

Meanwhile at Fang house

Tad, Bill, and Lloyd are staying at his place while the contractor is expanding their place so it would be a seven rooms, four bathrooms , house not including basement or attic if you them include them and it's nine rooms one of the rooms was a library for Tad there's also a partial bathroom in the basement that means just a toilet and sink

Bill was pouting every one was hogging Tad. his father, his crazy brother who look like him only red, his mom and Lloyd all though the later had an excuse .

dinner had been weird for Bill and not in a good way he was jealous of all of them including Tad . he had a family he saw pictures of Tad with them his sisters his brother and his parents

some thing dawned on him something he never asked Tad

"hey Tad " the blond says Tad turn to him

"is some thing wrong" he asked

"no i mean yes i mean i was wondering do you think i have parents to" Bill asked fidgeting 

the others went silent Tad walked over to him

"Bill what brought this on" he asked the blond blushed

"it's just the pictures of you and this family it looks like you had fun and were wanted" he says

"do you think the boys parents the one who shook my hand that they would love me" the teen asked Tad bit his lip

"that's a tough question Bill do you remember what an arch demon is" Tad asked Bill frowned his brow thought fulling

"just the name why is it bad" he says Blinking confused

"*sigh*so the other you must have that memory. Bill arch demons the ones who made a deal with you their kind of like a hive with one high alpha controlling all the other alpha and keeps a harem of Omegas that guy that broke into our place he was being controlled by the high alpha to" he said Bill sneers

"how do we free them" the blond asked Tad shook his head

"we can't only a full blooded Alpha demon with at least half Arch demon blood can challenge a high arch demon even if your half your still half human" he explained

"actually i'm only one forth arch demon" Bill said blushing putting his two pointed finger together Fang step forward

"wait then whats the other one forth" he asked Bill shrugged

" don't know he said and i quote have fun figuring out the other one forth *Yawn*" he Responded

Tad looked at the clock it was past eleven at night

"oh dear that late Bill Lloyd, why don't you go to my old room and go to bed i'll be in shortly lord knows that bed is big enough to fit the three of us comfortably " he said Bill start to go up stair follow closely by Lloyd they were about half way up when Tad stopped them.

"wait i forgot something" he said smiling then snapped his fingers and the two teens were in night clothes, to be more specific Bill night clothes which hung loosely on Lloyd's small frame

"sorry for putting your clothes on Lloyd but if i put mine on him they'd just fall right off" he said Bill waved his hand dismissively

"it's alright you OK with it Fluffy" the blond asked Lloyd blushed

"yes but why do you call me Fluffy" he asked Bill smiled

"cause Whitey sounds stupid" he said continuing up the stairs

later in Bill dream there was sobbing Bill ran towards it through the trees he found Will curled in a ball crying in a clearing

Bill walked over and put his hand on the bluenettes shoulder Will jumped

The blond smiled

"hey whats wrong why are you crying" he asked Will cried hard and tackled Bill knocking him over

"why couldn't i make you appear i couldn't feel you any more i felt empty i know you might not real but i still need you" he sobbed Bill rubbed his back trying to comfort him

"your wrong you know " the blond says Will lifts his head and looked Bill in the eyes with a questioning look

" about what" the bluenette asked

"i'm real i'm really Bill so are you *he took Wills hand* when we became flesh the knowledge the power we possessed it was to much powerful for a half human body so we split into different beings what i forgot you remember and what you forgot i remember we are two parts of the same whole. we are like brothers yeah i like that we're brothers Family" Bill says slowly sitting them both up as he spoke

Will blinked confused

"But then how did we end up like this" he asked Bill smiled

"let me show you" the blond says the surroundings were filled with all the events in Gravity Falls with Ford Dipper Mabel Weridmagedon all the thing that had happen till now

Will looked in aw he pointed at Dipper "him i remember him but not much of the other things he would talk to me i mean us he told us stories. when this body was coming in to being i remember trying to hold on to to those memories but i felt like i wasn't the only one trying to " Will says

Bill smiled "i guess neither of us wanted to let go of Pine tree" he says

"Pine tree i thought he was Dipper" the bluenette replies fidgeting

Bill chuckled "maybe you don't remember i like to give people nicknames" the blond says Will shook his head no he bit his lip

"does this Tad mean it. can i live with him " Will asked Bill smile widened

"sure thing we'll be home in a few days and i can come to you where are you by the way" he says smiling

"i am in the cave of a bear with many heads who is hibernating i'm always quiet so i do not wake him i have survived by eating food he has in cans i am afraid to leave the cave but i am also afraid the beast will kill me when he wakes" he tells him Bill chucked at the last part

"No need to be scared that's the Multi bear he's a big softy nice guy if he wakes no big deal just don't attack him and he won't hurt you" Bill said Will sighed as if a huge weight had be lifted off his shoulder

"i wish i was there with you know in the warm bed " the smaller teen said fading away

Bill sat there alone "guess he woke up" he says

end


	11. Chapter 11

  
Bill sniffed the air as he slowly came to

'what smells like dirt ' the blond thought he groaned as he blink aways the sleep

his eye's widen at the sight of a familiar head of blue hair "Will" he whispered shooting up in the bed fully awake now he was confused he looked over at Tad and Lloyd the white haired boy was cuddled up to the purple haired demon both sleeping peacefully

Bill pulled the bluenette close to him he was so cold, dirty, and shivering his lips almost matching his hair so he pick him up and as quietly as possible took him to the bathroom shuting the door, turned on the shower, and striped off his own clothes then climbed in to the hot shower

He was scared Will was breathing, his heart beating, and he was warm now but he wasn't physically responding it was like he was in a deep sleep

'of course he is he used all his power to get here' the blond thought the door opened but not the one Bill had come in it was then he realized this was a conjoined bathroom

Jr looked at him and Will "damn their multiplying it is to early in the morning for this explain this to me in five hours when it's time to get up" he says about to leave

"wait um Jr was it" Bill asked the red hair demon rolled his eye's

"fucking Kai no it's Blaze and what" he says

"um i don't have any clothes for him can you lend him some" the blond asked Blaze sighed

"fine just turn that off so i can get back to sleep" he says leaving and coming back with a pair of plain black pants a red shirt and two big black fluffy towels

"here their my old ones that i never got rid of" the red head told him

Bill turned off the shower and took the towels and wrapped it around Will then the other around him self

"so who *yawn* is he" Blaze asked

"he's me kinda " Bill said

Blaze groaned "it's to early to think about what that means i'm going back to bed" the disgruntled grumpy red head says leaving and shutting the door

Bill made sure the bluenettes hair and body were completely dry before dressing him then himself. he picked up Will and went back to the bed and curled up with him holding him close

'it's going to be ok Will, Tad will know what to do we'll be ok i'll protect you ' the blond thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep

next morning

  
Tad woke up groggily he thought about getting up and making breakfast

' oh that right i'm at my parents place mom will make it ' he thought sitting up he stood up and started to walk to the bathroom when he noticed a small trail of dirt and twigs leading there he shrugged it off and when into the bathroom Blaze was in there brushing his teeth

"Hey" Tad said grabbing a new tooth brush from the drawer and started doing the same

"Hey" Blaze says before spiting then using mouth wash

"so whats with the new kid" he asked Tad look confused and continued brushing

"what are you talking about you met Lloyd last night" he said Blaze wiped his mouth

"nah bro i mean the other kid the blue haired one the blond was washing in the middle of the night waking me up" the red head says Tad mouth went a gap

"What is he a secret or something i mean Bill did give me some cryptic answer about him saying he was him" he continued Tad dropped his toothbrush and ran back to his room Blaze reached out after him

"hey where are you going you didn't answer my question" he says follow him to Bills side of the bed as Tad pulled off the covers

Bill was laying there holding a smaller pale skinned blue colored version of him self Bill flinched at the sudden light

"*groan* Tad turn off the light and let me sleep" he says the bluenette didn't even move but kept breathing softly

"Bill wake up you need to explain this to me" Tad demands shaking the blond Bill open his eyes

"explain what *Tad points at Will* oh that he was just here when i woke up from talking to him in my well our Mindscape . he had just said he wished he was with me and vanished from there then he was here . he was cold and dirty so i took him to the bathroom and warmed him up only i used the shower i don't think he's going to wake for a while he used all his powers just to get here i don't think he's going to wake up for like a month" the blond says now fully awake he got out of the bed and laid the cover back over Will who just lay there like a doll

Tad looked around "ok then where's Lloyd" he asked Blaze chucked

"you really need to pay more attention to things when you first wake up he was relaxing in the tub the whole time" he says Pointing to Lloyd as he walk out wrapped in a fluffy towel that looked way to big on him as it was meant for big tall people like Tad and his family

"i'm sorry i didn't want to wake you when the blue Bill dropped out of the air he got dirt all over me but i'm use to dirt so i just waited til morning to bathe" the white haired teen says

Tad looked down at him self he was covered in a thin layer of dirt as well

"where's dad" Tad asked

"don't know he left said something about a seal or was it a seer" the red head told him thoughtfully

"oh no that's bad that's really bad" he replied pacing

"what what's bad" Blaze asked

"he's at Dippers house" Tad said

"so he's a cool kid even if he did knock me out" Blaze said shrugging 

"it's not Dipper i'm worried about it's his mother" Tad said grabbing him and shaking him

"i still don't understand" he said

"Jill's a gold digging whore" Bill and Lloyd said at the same time

  
"Blaze can borrow your car" Tad asked

"i don't have a car i have a motorcycle" he replies

"fine can i borrow that" Tad asked frantic 

Meanwhile at Dippers house

  
Fang knocked at the door he was wearing some thing similar to the day before only with a long white cashmere scarf

"i got it Dipper keep getting dress" Mabel said as she answered the door she looked up at the tall demon in aw

"Dipper there a hot guy at the door i think he's some sort of Dilf " she yelled

"huh whats he look like hey watch it Jill" the brunette teen says as Jill ran by him at the mention of a hot guy

"why hello there han.... crap he's married" she says walking away after seeing his ring

" who are you" Mabel asked feeling his scarf

"allow me to introduce my self *he bows * my name is Fangris Nolan Draconis Representative to Dutch government i'm am here to talk to Alexander Stanley Pines" he says smiling

"Lord Draconis why are you here" Xander asked walking in to view wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a black apron that said #1 Dad

Jill head turned again at the word Lord

"Oh yes where are my manners come in and have a sit I just made fresh pot of coffee" Xander said Fang came in and sat on the couch he had to duck under the door way it being being six foot three and he being six five

"do you like your coffee with cream and sugar" he asked Jill scoffed

"he a man he'll take it black" she said she shuttered and turned to Fang. he stared at her frowning

"are you insinuating i am not a man if do not like my coffee black do not pretend to know me" the blond man says the air was heavy Dipper put down a cup in front of him

"three sugars real , a tea spoon of cream stir lightly leave the spoon" Dipper said sitting down with his own coffee

Fang smiled and took the cup and took a quite sip " very nice french roast fresh ground if i'm not mistaken" he said

Dipper nodded Xander sat as well

"is there some thing you need" he asked smiling sweetly

"mm yes i wanted to thank you and Dipper for yesterday with your help we were able to bring down a major human trafficking ring. after we found Lloyd we found the base of operation at the port two towns over Thirty two children and fifteen adults were able to return home. unfortunately young Lloyd will need to be put into protection the people who purchased him are a cult that no one knows the location of he'll be living with one of my sons" the demon explained

Just then there was a frantic knock at the door . Mabel walked over and opened the door

"TAD" she yelled hugging him Tad walked over wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt holding a black bike helmet

He Pointed at Jill glaring at her

"You stay away from him you evil sex crazed harpy" he hissed Fang nearly spit out his coffee at the out burst Mabel and Jill blinked confused

"you know him" Mabel asked still hugging Tad Jill asked the same to Fang

"he's my son" Fang said smiling Jills eye twitched Crap she whispered

"you have a dad" Mabel asked

"yes of course" Tad says Jill stomped over to him

"but you said your name is Tad Strange" she said accusingly

  
"yes Tad Strange Draconis" he says shaking in fear of the all to human woman

Fang sipped his coffee again

"yes Tad doesn't like others to treat him different because his family has money and is influential he just likes to live a quiet normal life" Dipper explained

"yes my son is the one taking Lloyd he's good with teens like your son and daughter and his brother Bill who was also a target of the traffickers as well but what i want to know is why my son is afraid of you" Fang asked glaring at Jill

"she got drunk two Christmas ago and tried to rape your very virgin son in front of our entire family she had her hand in his pants for like a whole minute" Dipper said Jill glared at him growling Dipper didn't even look as he flipped her off

Fangs right eye twitched "you touched my son you tried to rape my boy my innocent LITTLE BOY" he growled at snapped his fingers Jill fell to the floor unconscious just as fire started bellowing from his mouth

"don't kill her not only is it against your law she's not worth it" Dipper said never losing his cool

"i know but don't like her " he growled walking over to Tad

"not many people who know the real her do" Dipper tells him

"i'm so sorry son i wish you had not experienced that" Fang says

"it's alright father her family is nice at least, including her father and brothers" Tad told him

Fang put his hand on Tad shoulder "some thing else troubles you" he said

"it's about Will" Tad said

"yes did he go to your house did the builders call" he asked Tad shook his head

"no he teleported to Bill from Gravity Falls with little to no power he is in deep coma like sleep at the your house mother is taking care of him" Tad said Mabel was confused

"there are two Bill's a blue one and a yellow one it happened when Bill became human his knowledge and being were split in to two parts i was so tired last night i forgot about it sorry" Dipper says

"Two Bills great now i have to make two sweaters " she huffed

with Bill

  
"so i never asked . who are you" Lloyd asked Bill

"Bill Cipher " the blond told him the white hair boy jumped a little

"y-your joking right" he asked Bill shook his head

"nope i'm me and so is the blue haired boy, we split in two when we became earth bond" Bill said watching supernatural on his phone he laughed

  
"oh Castiel cracks me up watching porn with an angel hilarious" he says

"your very different then the legend say" Lloyd said blinking

Bill smiled "i know. you think that Tads mom is done examining my Willy" he said Lloyd started laughing hysterically Bill pause his show

"what's so funny" the blond asked

"you *laugh* called him your Willy" he says rolling on the ground

"i'm a little new to the whole human thing whats wrong with what i said" the blond asked

"Haha Willy is another word for Penis" Lloyd said the white haired boys face red, Bill blushed

"hey it's not funny come on i'm being serious" he says

Lloyd wiped a tear from his eye "ya he in a guest room Lady Draconis is taking care of him she may be human but she is a powerful sorceress my father doesn't like her because Lord Draconis treats her like his equal even though she's an omega human . " he told him

"that's good, i still don't under stand why your family treats omega like sex objects" Bill said

"more like slaves" Lloyd says sadly

end


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is short so i'm posting one today and one some time this week

it was Valentines day Lloyd and Bill came to the dance if only to see Crazy X Dippers band is playing two hours of the dance in person Tad even chaperoning the two . Dipper met up with them as soon as they walked in and asked to borrow Bills hat . Tad, Bill, and Lloyd were wearing black dress pants and white dress shirt Dipper said they would be enough.

Bill was excited for his first dance, but Lloyd was scared all three of his sibling were there they kept glaring at him. like they were just waiting to attack. every time he started shaking Tad would put his hand on his head and calm his fears. he smiled when Tad would pet his hair . Tad had his own set of problems parents and teacher kept hitting on him not just the women and not all of them were single

 

Mabel walked over to them

"so how are my two of my favorite half demons doing" she asked

Bill smiled "it's so thrilling I've had to stay in Tads house for over a month and finally get to see Pine Tree in person it be better if the Bitch brigade would stop creeping on Fluffy" the blond replied

"oh their glaring at you to i told every one you were Dippers date " she says the three half demon stared wide eyed at her

"why" Tad asked

"well i had to say something after you guy showed up the rumor mill was getting ridiculous i final just told them he was bring you so he could get away from bitch face" she explained

"but won't Dipper be bullied for being gay" Lloyd asked

"pfft nah everyone knows he's bi but the guys here also know he'll never like them cause their to normal Dipper like his men weird, freaks, and able to keep up with him Bill fit the type ok don't know about the last one. Allen fits the type to but Dipper and him are to alike" she explained

"so i'm on a date" Bill asked he looked at Tad

"have i ever been on one of those" he asked

"not that i know of unless you count the times you hung out with Ford in his dreams" he replied

"no no i do not" Bill said cringing at the thought

"but isn't Dipper still dating that girl Mari" he asked

"pfft no Mary was a bitch he viciously dumped her when she tried to get him to kick Willow out of the band she was using him to try and get famous" Mabel says

"so her plan to get famous didn't work" Lloyd asked

"no it worked just not in a good way Dipper can be quite vindictive speaking of Dipper. Bill he wants to see you back stage to show you the lyrics for his new song" Mabel says Bill started to walk away with her

"sure so how do date's work " the blond asked Leaving Tad and Lloyd alone

the curtain lifted five minute later showing Dipper in a full suit with a tailed suit jacket that was a little big rolled up sleeves cause their to long, yellow brick pattern on the inside white gloves and a cane

*Panic! at The Disco Crazy= Genius * (Luke can play the trumpet to)

after the song ended Dipper threw the hat, gloves, cane, and jacket turning the last inside out to Bill who seamlessly put the items on as he caught each of them with easy

Mabel threw Dipper a long black coat Dipper took somethings out of the pocket and put them on his neck Dipper winked at Bill

The blond laughed the brunette was wearing a replica of the priest outfit Bill had worn while he possessed him

*DISCORD! - - Gravity Falls* (Mabel has a DJ table)  
*Set It Off - Why Worry*  
*Light 'Em Up Fall Out Boy*  
*Panic! at the Disco This Is Gospel*

Dipper took of the collar and the jacket and threw them to Mabel

"i think that's enough costumes at least til the last song" he said smiling unbuttoning his top two buttons and rolling up his sleeves

*Set If Off - Freak Show *  
*Panic! At the Disco Emperors new clothes *  
*Set It Off - Kill The Lights *  
*Uncontainable by Set It Off *  
*Victorious - Panic! At the Disco *  
*Panic! At The Disco The Good, The Bad and The Dirty*

 

"ok these next two songs were written by Allen and i for our bad exs and all the people out there who use to make fun of us they were two of our first songs " Dipper says

Allen and Dipper sings  
*Set If Off - I'd Rather Drown *  
*Horrible Kids by Set It Off *

Dipper steps forward

"i'm going to slow it down and give my friends a break before the last two song" he says the others left and the back curtain raised showing Bill at the schools piano

 

*You Can Be King Again [Male Cover by You'll]*

Bill and Dipper walked back to the front and the curtain went back down Allen, Willow , Luke and Keith went back to their spots

"this is my date Bill and he's going to sing back up for this song" Dipper says throwing him a mic

*Set It Off - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (feat. William Beckett) * (yes Bill is singing the exact part you think he is when i choose this song i didn't realize it was ironic it was until just now it was just the reason i named his mom Jill this song kinda launched this story)

Bill went back and Dipper went to he change his shoes and when back on  
*Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time Panic! at the Disco * (if you know the lyrics you know what kind of shoes)

after that the normal dj went back on

Bill and Dipper went over to Tad and Lloyd

"so did you enjoy yourselves"the brunette asked

Tad nodded

"yes but i didn't think Bill could sing or play the piano" Lloyd says Tad smiled knowingly

"i knew" he says

"yeah Pine tree said they either need some one to play gutar for Allen or another back up singer and i don't think i can play the gutar" Bill said smiling

"you did good i still can't belive you haven't come up with a nick name for Him you did for everyone else" Dipper said crossing his arms

"Tree fox, Darkness, and pointy But Allen just so .........wait Eyes can i call him that" Bill says

 

"pfft sure it better than Mabels nick name for him" Dipper said Bill looked confused

"why what's Shooting Star call him" the blond asked

"the Baker" he says turning away from Bill

"cause with buns that fine you just want to take em" Lloyd finished Dipper looked back to where Bill was only to find him gone he looked around Tad pointed to Bill walking up to Allen from behind

"oh shit" he said running after him he got there just as Bill Grabbed Allen's ass who was surprised because Mabel was in front of him he looked back at the other blond

"what the . Dipper what is he doing " he asked

"i told him Mabels nick name for you" the brunette replied Allen blushed and bit his lip the demon was way to good with his hands

"well can you get him to stop" he asked

"Bill stop it" Dipper said turned to him wide eyed his hands never stopping

"Pine Tree have you felt this it's so soft yet so firm i bet he could crack walnut with them" he says Tad walked up and started whispering in his ear

"Bill your doing to him what the red eye'd demon did to you but in public" he says

The blond jumped back blushing and Tad walked back over to where Lloyd had been

"sorry i'm now very good a social ques yet" he says

"that's ok" the other teen replied

Allen smiled and whispered in his ear

"if we were in private i would have let you keep going your very good with your hands" he said then pulled away

the corner of Bills lip twitched and he gave a nervous laugh backing away he and Dipper walked back over to Tad who was looking around frantic

"Lloyd's gone" he told them

end

 Keith and Luke age 15

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/428897564507796627/ 

 

 


	13. Lloyd

they had grabbed him when Tad had gone to talk down Bill. he wasn't mad at them he was mad at himself he should have followed him he just didn't want to seem too clingy.  
his siblings had dragged him to the girls locker room.

Julia had punched him in the noes, Calin kicked him in the stomach, and Walter was using his hair as a handle while he was punching him and calling him names Lloyd kept wiggling around trying to get away

"you stupid little omega whore you should listen to your betters weakling" the older of the siblings Walter growled

Lloyd's eye's snapped open 'you are stronger then most' he remembered Tad saying the smaller teen pushed the other off of him not care that he pulled out a few strands of hair and stood up

"your wrong i am not weak , i kept my mind under the thrall of an incubus, i survived on the streets ,your the weaklings ,your all just a bunch of pampered little poodles who've never know a single day of hardship or pain" he says pushing them back with his magic

" you think just because i'm half human make you better than me, Dipper is stronger you and he's more human than i am" the white haired teen says pushing them back again

"i don't need fathers or your validation , i have a new family with Tad, Bill , and Dipper " Lloyd cried out sending them flying onto the wall except Walter who had been beside him he went flying into the shower turning it on

Tad rushed in only to stop at the sight of Lloyd he saw something he guessed only He and Bill would be able to see . in front of the white haired teen was the ghostly figure of a familiar eight year old boy

"Sorri" Tad whispered Bill and Dipper rushed just before the boy faded back into Lloyd's body  
Tad ran to him and caught him as he collapsed

"Sor- Lloyd are you OK" He asked the white haired boy smiled

"i'm ok it just felt so good to finally stand up to them sorry for the mess though" he says Tad smiled and snapped his fingers every thing was back to the way it was except Walter he was still wet

"I'm sure it did" he said holding the boy close

Dipper looked at Bill "ok what was that..... is Lloyd ......is he the boy that Tad" he said trying to find the right question

"his name was Sorri and yes i believe he is" he replied Dipper gave him a look

"what aren't you telling me" he asked Bill shrugged

"i honestly don't know i think there's some thing more to it but i can't remember maybe Will has the memory" the blond said Dipper looked at him but could see he wasn't lying

 

Feburary 18

it was time for Tad, Lloyd , Bill , and Will to leave

The Blond was holding Will in his arms bridal style

Dipper stood in front of him "sorry the date wasn't that good" he says chuckling

"nah it was fun especially when Fluffy beat up the three Alphas bitches" Bill said Mabel had been petting Wills hair before running off earlier

"so i guess i'll see you this summer Pine Tree" the blond says leaning down grinning

"yeah even if i have to walk all the way there" Dipper replied before grabbing Bills chin and giving him a peck on the lips and then Will . the blond blushed and smiled . Dipper looked down

Bill was floating half a foot off the ground for about half a minute before touching down. Tad and his family (his father, brother, and mother his sister aren't there) look at him in shock no one noticed the small twitch the corner of Wills lip gave

 

March 1st

Bill takes care of Will he washes him , changes his clothes, sheets and anything else. Tad said he would do it with magic like he did with keeping Wills body from dying of hunger and keeping him healthy.

the blond still only had the ability to levitate but insisted on doing the work that Will deserved the effort

Lloyd was going to Gravity falls high school under his mothers maiden name of Lapis not that it hadn't been her name before she died see how she never married his father. even though one of them was a grade higher then him he had made friend with Gideon and Pacifica tonight he was going to the blond girls house (which used to be the Northwest summer home before they sold the manor) for dinner. Bill told him her parent were snobs but he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt

the butler answer the door and lead him to the dining room he had been trained in proper edict so he knew what to do

at dessert they started talking

"you are quite the gentleman do you come from money" Priscilla asked the blond teen looked embarrassed at her mothers question , but Lloyd didn't seem offended at all

"yes i was a part of the Morage family of California but i disowned them" he says wiping his mouth

"the Morage family has a net worth of 2.8 million why leave them you were rich" Preston asked

"i wouldn't have gotten any of i any way i'm the youngest of five siblings and a bastard but i don't have to worry about money" Lloyd said

"How so" the man asked

"the Lapis family of the Netherlands their old money my mom was the last heir before i was born and now i am . i have an inheritance in a saving account it's something like 1.9 billion but it is in saving so it could be more , there's also the castle , and the fifty thousand acres of land " he says

they looked at him wide eyed

"will you marry our daughter" Priscilla asked Pacifica stifled back a groan Lloyd smiled

"i'm sorry i don't get to choose who i marry only Lord Draconis can he's also in charge of my estate but i'll still be friends with you Paz and i like your family" he says smiling sincerely before taking the last bite of his cake everyone in the room looked at him in shook even the servants

"wait you like my family" Pacifica questioned Lloyd wiped his mouth again a tilted his head confused

"well of course their much nicer then my family and their servants " he says

"how so" Priscilla asked

"well as soon as turn three if i made a mess or if my sibling said i did had to clean it up. even the servant blamed me if they broken some thing so i'd get punished. i didn't even know what desert was until i was six and i got my first one at one of Lord Dragonis party" he says

"Wait what about birthday cake" the blond asked Lloyd frowned a bit

"I've never celebrated it Father always told me Mistakes should not be celebrated or encouraged , when ever it was my sibling birthday they locked me in the shed with the dogs til between ten or twelve the next day then they would let me out only to make me clean up the mess " the boy says

"how could they threat you like that" Preston asked out raged some of the servants were trying not to cry

"because i ruined their perfect family they never wanted me, only my mother did but she died when i was two . they told me she killed her self to get away from me, but Lord Draconis told me the truth my eldest brother Rekei killed her . he was nine at the time she told him he couldn't play with me but he didn't listen he waited til she wasn't looking and took me she found him trying to do some thing bad to me he hurt me so she spanked him i still have the scar on my arm, but he didn't like that so he burn down their summer home mom was able to save me but not her self. i don't remember Rekei he was locked away for what he did . so they blame me" he told them some of the servants had left so as not to cry in front of guest

"please stop your going to make my makeup run" Priscilla says Lloyd blushed

"i'm sorry Tad has been getting me to open up about my childhood and i already told him so i was easier to talk to you about it" he said

"wait Tad as in Tad Strange what's he have to do with this" Preston asked

"oh i'm living with him since i was rescued from the human traffickers for protection from the Cult leader who purchased me as a toy" he said

"please stop my heart can't take it" Preston says

"how are you still alive" Pacifica blurted out then cover her mouth

the Northwest Family waited for another sad story

Lloyd smiled "for the same reason you are" he says like it was so simple they looked at him confused

"Dipper" Lloyd says

After he left Pacifica turned to her Parents and hugged them

"your great parents" she said crying they hugged he back

"you protect that child " Priscilla says The blond chucked

"you don't even have to asked" she told them

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Tad i been trying to draw him for while but the hat kept screwing it up so not hat what do you think  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/428897564507823997/


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

March 19  
Bill had decided to take a nap before dinner

Bill shot up out of bed and ran to Wills room the Bluenette moans and opens his eyes

the blond walks over to him and pulls him into a hug

"Bill to tight" Will whispers the blond pulls back he was smiling and almost in tears

"i'm sorry i'm just so happy your awake" Bill says sniffing

"it's OK" the bluenette says patting him on the back weakly his stomach growled at the scent of food being cooked

Will blushed "sorry i guess i'm hungry" he says Bill smiles, picks him up ,and start walking down the stairs  
(that's right Tad got upgraded to a two story well three if you count the attic he also got a big bath house size tub)

"Tad set another plate" the blond says walking into the dinning room Tad and Lloyd looked at them

Will blushed "um hi nice to meet you" he says quietly trying to hide in his sweater (like a Turtle)

Tad walked over to then while Lloyd kept an eye on the food Bill sat him in a chair

"oh your awake hello i'm Tad Strange " he said holding out his hand Will shook it

"i know Bill told me about you i'm Will " the bluenette said smiling

Tad Smiled "dinner will be done soon we're having stroganoff i'll show you how to eat" the purple haired man says

Will shook his head "you don't have to i know how i remember every thing about human habits, functions, grooming, and politic though i don't how much help the last one will be" the boy explained

Tad smiled "that's good but if you don't you know you can ask for help" he told him Will nodded

"sh-should i go wash my hands" the bluenette asked the purple head demon pets his hair

"sure Bill can help you get there" he says the timer went off for the noodles Bill helped him get up and lead the shaky bluenette to the bathroom

later

Bill showed Will around the house after texting Dipper about Will waking up

  
he had to carry his some time like up and down the stairs of course he had to leave him when Will had to take a piss Bill wait outside the bathroom that connected their rooms when he got a text back (Tads room has a bathroom connecting his to an empty room Lloyd just uses the bathroom by his room)

PT Mabel wants to video chat and see Will ask him if it's ok

"hey Will, Pine tree and Shooting star want to have a video chat so they can see you is that ok" the blond asked

"um sure i'd love to see Dipper and Mabel just let me wash my hands" the bluenette replied

BC Will says yes start chat in 5

he texted back Bill took him to his room and turned on the tv

a minute later Mabel and Dipper showed up on the screen

Will waves shyly

"oh my god he's so cute" Mabel said Will blushed and pulled up the neck of his sweater up

Dipper smiled "looks like you scared him in to Sweater town" he says

Bill chuckled "he's just shy he hasn't been around anyone since he became human" the blond says petting Wills hair cokesing him out of the sweater

"i'm s-sorry Mabel ...... i r-really like the Sweater" Will says blushing

"so adorable oh Wendy's going to love you" Mabel said

Bill frowned and looked at Dipper "what is she talking about" he asked

Dipper sighed "we were live streaming the show Wendy saw you and figured it out we had to explain what was going on and now she's in she going to come over to Tads this Sunday and teach you how to be more social acceptable" the brunette explained Bill blinked

"she saw me groping Eyes didn't she" the blond asked

"oh yeah Luke recorded the whole thing" Mabel says giggling

"ok fine Reds cool what about you Will, are you ok with her" Bill said

"i-i guess Wendy is ok we never hurt her really bad right" Will replied the blond thought about it

"i guess not but don't worry if she does hit any one it'll be me and i'd have it coming" Bill told him smiling

"i don't want her to hurt you" Will whimpered

"don't worry i'll tell Wendy about you so she's not violent " Dipper said

"i don't like violence or pain" Will says Mabel looked ready to cry

"aawwww Bill hug your brother "she demanded 

"i have a better idea" he says lift up the sides of his sweater and began tickling his sides

"Tickle tickle" he said Will start laughing and squirming

"stop being sad come on says it" Bill said tickling him more

"B-b-Bill stop" will said laughing

"after you say it" Bill said

"ok ok i'll try to stop *laugh* being sad" The bluenette forced out Bill stops and pulls him in to a hug

"that a boy" the blond said he looked at Mabel who was giggling

"that was fun i can see why you do it Shooting star" he said

"no it's not" Will and Dipper says at the same time

' _well i'll be damned **he** might be right about you_ ' he thought to will

' _what do you mean what did **he** says about me_ ' Will asked

' _i tell you later'_ the blond thought back

"so that was weird" Mabel said

"yeah that's my shtick " Bill says Dipper looked at bills floor confused

"Bill why is there a perfect imprint of your right foot in your wood floor" the brunette asked

the blond looked down "i have no idea" he said

"you got some of your demon strength back you haven't noticed because you've been taking care of me and have been holding back even you normal amount of strength cause my body is so weak" Will explained Bill set him down on the bed and then put both hands under it lifting it with easy even with Will on it

"whoa that is so cool" Bill and Mabel says The blond put the bed down

"yet another thing to warn Wendy about" Dipper said

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got Journal 3 for Christmas so i'm going to try and bring more Gravity Falls into the Series 
> 
> please comment


	15. the truth about Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy comes to visit and Will reveals his secret

 

March 22

Wendy knocked at Tads front door at noon Lloyd answers smiling at her

"you just in time Tads making home made ice cream i hope you like chocolate" he says the red head walked in the white haired boy shut the door behind her

  
"wow nice place you got he so where are the Cipher twins" she asked

Lloyd lead her to the frontroom where the two were watching Death Note (the anime)

"Bill Will. Wendy's here" he told them the blonds  head shot up the blunettes down like he want to hide Bill grabbed the remote and paused the show then he stood up and turns to Wendy he was wearing blue jeans and a grey Supernatural t-shirt that says 'Run like the Winchesters are in front of you & Crowley's behind you' all and all he looked like a normal teen except the weights on his wrist and ankles

Wendy looked at the weights confused as he walked over to her the blond teen followed her eyes

"oh those Pine Tr.......i mean Dipper probably told you some of my demon strength came back but Tad says i have to wear these until i can control it myself their magic so their only heavy to me " he told her the blond was about a half an inch taller then her at some point Will had gotten behind Bill he was about a half inch shorter than her and peeking from behind Bills arm

"if you two are part of the same person why is he shorter then you and all around smaller" she asked Bill looked down at Will as if tell him to talk to her

  
" w-when we split apart it wasn't even. i got less so i'm not strong and my body r-r-reflects it i think" Will answered shyly

"i'm not going to hurt you so don't hide" Wendy says Will gulped and stepped from behind Bill shaking nervously he was wearing the sweater which was to big for him almost like a dress but he liked it Tad had washed it of course and wearing black pants

"can.. can i hug you i just want to hug you" she asked Will blushed but nodded

Wendy picked him up hugging him Will squeaked not expecting her to pick him up

"you are just to cute it just like Mabel said your like if Dipper and the human Bill had a kid" she said snuggling him Bill start sputtering

"wait she said that really" he says blushing Lloyd nodded thoughtfully

"yeah i can see that" the white hair boy said

Tad walked out " he Sneezes like Dipper to " he says

"because i am part Dipper" Will whispered out Wendy put him down and backed up a few steps everyone looked at him in shock even Bill

"w-when we made our deal i got a small piece of his soul and w-w-when the red eyed demon came to claim it all of us wanted to get it away from him , so as soon i started to try and form what was left of the original used the power we keep to protect us when an Earth bound is formed........ he used it to teleport me away as far as he could to protect it . i wasn't stable like Bill so i made a conscious decision to fuse it with my soul to make a complete being please don't tell Dipper i-*choke* don't want him to hate me for absorbing part of him" he says sobbing into his hands at the end sliding down to his knees

Bill looked at Tad shocked

' _did you know_ ' the older asked

' _i just thought he was the one who had the soul piece and could feel it  i didn't think they fused_ ' Bill told him Wendy crept over to him and crouched down

"Hey look at me " she said softly Will looked up tears all over his face

"shhh it's ok Dipper would never hate you for that he's a cool dude he'll understand you did what you had to and hey the red eyed demon can definitely never take it now Right " she told him petting his hair Bill sat beside him and hugged him

"don't make me tickle you again you promised you'd try not to be sad" he says the bluenette sniffed Lloyd walked up and handed him a box of tissues Will took one and blew his noes

"go to the kitchen and dish out some ice cream Will needs to take a nap so i'll take him " Tad said picking him up

"i'll make sure to save some for you Will" Bill says

Tad took the boy to his room and put him to bed

he pets his hair "Tad i don't want to keep you but can you sing to me" Will asked laying down

(this song i will write out because things do happen during it)

Tad smiles "of course i'll sing you a song my mother sang to me as a child" he told  
him

♪ _Wandering child of the earth_  
_Do you know just how much you're worth?_  
_You have walked this path since your birth_  
_You were destined for more_

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_  
_They will try to silence your song_  
_But right here is where you belong_  
_So don't search anymore_

 _*_ Tad wipes away the teens tears*

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
_A masterpiece still in the making_  
_The blue in an ocean of grey_  
_You are right where you need to be_  
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _In your eyes there is doubt_  
_As you try to figure it out_  
_But that's not what life is about_  
_So have faith there's a way_

 _*_ Tad pets his head more softly _*_

 _Though the world may try to define you_  
_It can't take the light that's inside you_  
_So don't you dare try to hide_  
_Let your fears fade away_

 _*_ Wills eyes started to flutter _*_

 _♪You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
_A masterpiece still in the making_  
_The blue in an ocean of grey_  
_You are right where you need to be_  
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _*_ Tad covers him with the blanket tucking him in*

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
_A masterpiece still in the making_  
_The blue in an ocean of grey_  
_You are right where you need to be_  
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
_Soon you'll finally find your own way♪_

*Wanderer's Lullaby*

Tad finished petting the sleeping teens head and left shutting his door behind him

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm counting down to new year with a new chapter every day leading up to the release of a new side story 
> 
> Review and Comment 
> 
> the next few chapters are Bombshell chapters


	16. What Will Doesn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has another Secret not even he knows

  
Bill was smirking at him with his chin resting in his hands at the table

"that was beautiful Tad" he says the purple haired demon smiled and lightly slapped Bill up side the head

"aren't you suppose to be dishing up" Tad asked the blond frowns

"Fluffy won't let me in the kitchen" the blond says crossing his arms

Tad raise his eye brow "what did you do" he asked

"i picked up a bowl and squeezed a little to hard " the teen says Tad sighed

"you have got to get control of your powers" he tells him

"hey i can control it just fine when Will is close" Bill retorted

"Bill you need to learn to do it with out using Wills as a crutch" Tad explained

"Well i'm not good at it in this form , i have lived as a being of pure energy for millennia . now i'm trapped in this moody, smelly ,sweaty , hairy teenage body ,constantly have to eat ,shit, piss, sleep , and scratching my self in places i suspect are inappropriate" Bill ranted

"i know Bill i went through all these things to and for longer but your right it's difficult i became earth bond at five so i had time to get use to this form before puberty hit you had no warning i'm sorry but you have to realize some thing. now that we know about Will and Dipper if they find out about the absorption do you think their going to leave Will alone. they will take him you need to be able to protect him without him there so he can be some where safe" Tad explained

"I KNOW" the blond yelled gritting his teeth so he wouldn't waked Will

"no you don't Will isn't an Alpha like you or me he's part Dipper Bill don't you see Will is an Omega. that's why he has it easier and why he does have as much of a problem with his hormones omega male Arch demons are very submissive, sensitive , and also very rare we have to keep him safe " Tad told him Bill eyes were wide

"Damn it " Bill growled

"*sigh*............... i'm sorry Bill i have to tell my father all omegas with Arch demon blood must be reported for their own safety" the purple haired demon said the blond glared at him

"what is he going to do to him" he asked

"he will be outfitted with a magic tracker as i said Male omega arch demons are very rare their have been only eight recording in the past twenty years and they were all taken by the Vermilion cult after their families were slathered Will is the first one that i guess by default we found first" Tad told him Wendy had been standing at the door way with Lloyd looking very confused

"so i don't understand most of this but what i get from this is Will needs to be protected at all cost" she said

"yes Lloyd put mine in the freezer i have to go call my father and Wendy there's a squirt bottle under the sink if Bill misbehaves" he said leaving

"Hey" Bill called after him

Tad study

the purple hair demon walked in and shut the door. he then pulled a book and the book case opened to a room with a large mirror in it with a table under it

"*sigh* call Father" he said

"calling Father" the mirror says

Fang appeared on the screen a few minutes later

"Son can't this wait" he asked Tad stood up straight

"code 652- 8 Section 11 regulation R-7125" Tad said Fang eyes widened and stuck his head out the a door a told every one to leave

"where, when, and Who" he asked

"today , here , and Will" Tad said

"how Bill is an Alpha he should be as well" Fang said

"when they split Will got less and was unstable he absorbed Dipper soul piece from a deal he once made with him " he explained

"so your reporting a male arch demon omega ,putting in a request for a magic tracker like i myself placed in Lloyd so not one could mate him unless i say so and are asked for me to let you do the same for him" Fang said

"yes" Tad said

"*sigh* i can do the first two but son your a virgin you can't be a delegate Alpha you know that" he told him Tad slammed his hands on the table in front of the mirror

"then i'll have Sex if that's what it takes to keep Will safe " he growled

"son you don't have to go that far and it doesn't work like that" Fang said

"then what am i to do you can't do it an Alpha can only delegate one omega that is not their own blood" Tad asked

"*sigh* Code 948-2" Fang said Tads eye's widen

"No i will not let some unknown Alpha soldiers stay in my house near two omega" he complained

Fang smirked "i never said unknown" he said Tad thought about it his eyes widened

"No not Her Blaze yes but not Her" he said

"Oh yes her if you want the tracker you need a high ranking alpha and your brother is a virgin to" Fang said

Tad was panicking "yes but her why not Marisol" he asked

"Tad you know Marisol is the our Representative for China and she and her female omega have kids She is the only other viable choose" he told him

"she'll scare him for sure i mean she scares me i had to grow up with her for seven years and she would Always come here and bug me for long periods at a time until i turned eighteen but at least back then you and Mother were with her to keep her in line most of the time" Tad complained

"your brother will be there to, besides he's an omega she'll be gentle they'll be there in two days see you later" Fang said hanging up

"wait Dad no" he says trying to stop him

Tad walked out in to the dinning room moping he groaned and plopped down in a chair he peaked up Bill was dripping wet and Wendy had a shit eating grin on her face and an almost empty squirt bottle

"*sigh* what happened" he asked

"we could asked you the same you look like some one killed your pet and is now wearing it as a festive hat" Wendy said the three guys looked at her in shock

"Damn Red that was dark even for me" Bill said

"Will would have cried if he heard you say that" Lloyd said

"what did Bill do" Tad asked

"he was being a little shit" Wendy says

"i did nothing" Bill says defending him self

"*sigh* Lloyd what did he do" Tad asked

"he asked her if she's had sex and after that she just started spraying him every time he opened his mouth" he told him collecting the dishes and taking them to the sink

"i'm curious and you put parental blocker up so i can't look it up" Bill said crossing his arms and pouting

"*sigh* well i'm going to have to take those down any ways seeing as she's coming here" Tad groaned

"who is she" Bill asked

"*groan* my eldest Sister she going to be living here until Will picks a mate she's going to be his delegate Alpha like father is to Lloyd" he said

"really why can't you be his delegate Alpha" Lloyd asked Tad mumble something

"what" the white hair boy asked

" because he's never had sex" Bill says

"oh that's right he has the rank and blood but only an experienced Alpha can be an Omegas handler" Lloyd said

"my brothers coming to help protect him but he's a virgin to so Father is sending Keli in two days" he said

"so what's she like" Wendy asked

"kinda like Mabel except not girly she has no modesty, shame , restraint, or respect for other people things when i was seventeen and she was twenty one she got drunk came in to my room completely naked and used me as a damn body pillow for nine hours woman's got a grip like a python" Tad said

"dude is that why your afraid of drunk women" Bill asked Tad Nodded

"it's also one of the reasons why I've never had sex" he said

"why don't you just ban hard liquor and getting drunk i mean you've got three teenagers in your house so just tell her it's not allow " Wendy said Tad blinked thoughtfully

"your right it's not like i drink and the alcohol i do have i only use for cooking thank Wendy" he said staying up and taking a bunch of vodka, tequila and other alcohol he got as gifts and put them in a cloth bag (but not the wine or Whisky cause he know she hates it)

"i'm going to go take these to Soos to put in Stans room can you watch them for me" He asked  
grabbing his keys

"whoa dude hold on i didn't sign on to babysit" Wendy says

"BABYSIT" Bill yelled the Red head sprays him 

"i'll pay you twenty bucks an hour per kid" Tad says rolling his eyes

"Kid" the Blond complained only to be sprayed again

"Deal and i won't even charge you for Will cause he's sleeping" Wendy says

"oh and if any demons that aren't me show up there are weapons in the closet behind the coats" he said leave not even bothering to change into his normal Tad form everyone already knew what he looked like they also thought he was a sorcerer for some odd reason.

the house expanding over the course of a few days didn't help. someone started a rumor he had been learning magic from Ford because of how much time he had spent with the Pines family over the last couple summers . that the new look was caused by a lab accident not that some people weren't enjoy the new look. he had even been asked out on multiple dates which he politely turned down.

"so what do we do" Wendy asked

"we're got a lot of video games and all the newest game stations courtesy of Tads Father but we got to keep it down so we don't wake Will" Bill said

a couple hours later there was a knock at the door they knew Tad didn't need to knock

"you grab the battle ax from the closet i'll check the peep hole" Bill said

"i'll go hide" Lloyd said

they crept over silently the person kept knocking frantically  

once Wendy had the ax Bill looked through the peep hole he groaned

"Blaze is that you" he asked through the door

"yes Bill let me in" Blaze responded

"i don't know you could be a fake tell me what nickname did i give you" Bill says smirking

"*groan* really Bill just let me in" he said

"After you say it" the Blond told him

"Ugg Fire Crotch" the red head says Bill unlocked the door and let him in and shut the door behind him

"your a little asshole you know that right" Blaze said Bill shrugged smiling

"i know i try" the blond said Wendy rested the ax on her shoulder

"so your Tads brother" she asked looking him up and down

"yes and who are you" he asked

"Wendy Corduroy i'm here to teach Bill how to act in public but today's the first day so i'm just watching them, Lloyd you can come out it's just Tads brother" Wendy says

"where is Will" Blaze asked

"napping he's still recovering from before but he's been up and about......wait oh crap i was supposed to wake him so he can sleep tonight" Bill said only to turn and find Will at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly

Bill Flew up and landed next to him

"hey sorry things got hectic and i forgot" he said

"it's OK it was only ten minutes " Will says Bill picks him up and carries him down the stairs walking

"why are you carrying him" Wendy asked

"Will can walk around some what but his bodies still too weak to go up and down stairs that why he needs naps" the blond said Will looked at Blaze confused

"why did Tad Dye his hair and get a tan" the bluenette asked Bill snickered as he sat him down on his feet

Blaze chuckled "sorry i'm Blaze Fangris Draconis Tads Brother you probably don't know it but we met before you were asleep at the time but still " he says

"you let me wear your old clothes cause Bill woke you up in the middle of the night" Will says

"wow you remember that" Blaze asked the bluenette shook his head

"no Bill told me but i am sorry for waking you" Will says Blaze pats him on the head

"you are so cute maybe Keli won't screw this up after all" he said

Will looked confused "i don't know who that is" he says Bill set him down on his feet  
gently

"she our sister she going to be the Alpha in charge of you until you find a mate" the red haired man said

"oh ok is she nice" the bluenette asked nervous

  
"yeah but she can be a little invasive and pushy but to a cute thing like you i think the worse you have to worry about is her dressing you up, doting on you , and bathing with you." blaze said

"yeah but she shouldn't be here for two days so why are you" Lloyd asked

"to calm Tad down he gets all scared of her visits ever since the whole Drunken Naked Body pillow thing" Blaze said

"wait was Tad naked or the pillow" Will asked curious

"no Tad was clothed but he was the pillow Keli got drunk here and thought Tads room was the guest room got naked and use Tad as a body pillow for nine hours " Blaze said the bluenette eyes widened

"s-she not going to do that to me is she" he asked

"pfft of course not" Blaze said Will sighed in relief

"Tad and Bill maybe heck even me but you and Lloyd are to small she'll know right away she like's doing it to Alphas cause she likes large firm pillows" he said Bills eye twitched

"i'm going to lock my door at night" he said Wendy chuckled

" come on you were asking me if i had sex earlier" she said

"yes but as Tad and Pine tree have clearly stated i'm only attracted to guys" Bill said Wendy blinked

"sssoo your gay top or bottom" she asked

"i don't know me being an Alpha suggest i'm a top but i don't know much about sex i could be both for all i know" Bill told her Tad opened the door he jumped a little at the sight of Blaze

"she's not here is she" he asked

"no thought i'd get here early to help you prepare even talked dad into not telling her until the night before she needs to be here" he said

Tad sighed in relief "oh thank you Blaze i really did need you to come here" Tad said

"wow seeing you two side by side is trippy but i have to go so that's forty bucks" she said Tad pulled out his wallet and gave her a fifty

"the extra ten is for the trouble" he says

"cool see you next weekend" she said leaving

Tad turned to Will

"you want to eat your ice cream before or after you bathe" he asked

"after" Will said

"ok Bill go help him put his clothes outside the door and i'll wash his sweater and get him a fresh pair of pants" Tad said Bill lead Will to the bath house bath room

"so that one of the rule Will use the bath Every day around three so no going in with out knocking and....................... wait She took my ax didn't she" Tad said Blaze smiled and stifled a laugh

"*snort* yep" he says

Tad ran out the door 

"WENDY GET BACK HERE" he yelled running after her

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below and let the fireworks continue   
> Damn this is the longest fic I've ever write and i'm not even close to done i enjoy writing this so much


	17. Chapter 17

 

March 24

Tad had been pacing all day it was eight in the evening and she still wasn't there

Will was asleep on the couch having missed his nap waiting for her. Tad was getting pissed

"why is she always later" he said still pacing

"not always some time she's super earily" Blaze said

twenty minutes later

Lloyd was in his room doing home work and bill was in the restroom when there was a knock at the door

Tad ran over and opened it angry "Where have you been you should have been here hours ago " he growled her Keli is a six foot three woman towering over even her brothers but almost two feet with a playboy type body also with the same gold eyes with flecks of red , golden skin and hair like their father

She smiled she was covered in dirt

"sorry about that i thought i'd go see some old friends in the mountains " she said

Tads eye twitched "You were fighting Manotaurs again Weren't you, you are ten hours late Will miss his nap because he was waiting for you" he hissed she patted him on the back so hard he went flying he would have hit the wall if he didn't use his levitation ability's

he flew back over to her angry "don't you dare do that to Will" he growled Bill choose this moment to come out of the bathroom yawning

 

"lighten up it not like i'm going to break him look at him he looks sturdy" she said pointing at Bill the blond teen looked into her eyes it was the look of a hunter ready to pounce

"wait that's not" Tad said he didn't get to finish

"oh hell no" the blond teen says trying to fly into the air she grabbed him and pulled him in to a crushing hug Bill right in between her 40 something D boobs he was screaming and flailing his arm Trying to get free

"so cute he's a fighter aren't you Will" she says

"i'm not Will" he said but it was muffled by her chest

"What did you say sweet heart" Keli asked

Tad groaned "that's not Will that's Bill" he told her she blinked and let go of the blond boy

Bill was on his knee panting "oh god i thought i was going to die *he look at Tad* she is not doing that to Will she's going to break his neck" he said

Keli started sniffing the air searching out the nearest Omega she looked at the couch and started walking over to it Blaze stood in front of her shaking but not willing to let her hurt Will he held up a set of weights like Bills but only wrist ones

"you have to be gentle , Will is not even strong enough to traverse the stairs yet i'm not letting you near him until you put these on and promise not to scare or hurt him" the red haired man demands 

"and what did dad saying about the weights" she asked crossing her arms and looking down at him

"he sent them" Blaze says the tall women sighed and put the arm bands on the red head still didn't move

"*sigh* fine i promise not to do anything bad" Keli said he didn't move

"that's not what i said you and i have two completely different definitions of bad i said not to scare or hurt him" he says

She rolled her eyes "you know i can kick your ass right little brother" the woman says Bill floats over to Will

"i know but the fact that i'm standing my ground in front you should tell how important what i'm asking of you is" Blaze says

her eyes shifted the omega scent had moved slightly signaling he was waking

"fine i promise not to scare or hurt him" she said Blaze reluctantly stepped aside

Keli tip toed over she was about to look over the couch when a head of light blue hair pops up  
Will yawned cutely Bill helped him up

he saw the look of worry on Bills face

"Bill whats wrong and what happened to your hair it's messy" the bluenette asked. the blond looked up at the woman afraid for his lighter half lighter in more ways then one like he was beg her not to hurt him

Will followed his eyes to where he was looking he jumped a little see some one new he ducked down then slowly crept his head up to look over the back of the couch

"hello a-a-are you Keli" he asked shyly

the blond woman cover her mouth with her hands

"oh Lord you are so cute like a little bunny rabbit" she says

Will blushed "i'm sorry i fell asleep i tried to wait up for you i really did" the teen says

she walked over and carefully pick the bluenette up Blaze and Tad were shocked they had never seen their sister this gentle or cautious with anything Will squeaked a little when she picked him up

"your so light and tiny " the blond woman says

"i'm sorry" was Wills first response

"no no it's ok Honey Bunny it's ok i mean to me but i can bench press a bus" Keli said resisting the urge to hug him

Will saw it

"it's ok you can hug me just not to tight ok" he says smiling she pulled him into a slow hug nestling her nose in his hair taking in Wills scent was unlike most Omegas, his scent didn't tell her to mate or mark him it was a new thing to her it was telling her to protect but it was as if it had a calming effect he smelled pure but also like pain like he knew of deep scaring pain and sadness but kept this purity he also smells of strong magic

"you are pure" the blond woman said lifting her nose out of his hair

Will blushed "i-i am not" he says 

Keli smiled "yes you are little honey bunny your scent it's pure it's has a calming effect on Alphas, you are what one would call a Pure Eros Omega " she says setting him down

Will and Bill tilted their heads . while Tad and Blaze sighed like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders

"what's a Pure Eros Omega " the two teens asked

she smiled "Pure Eros Omega are rare Omega whose scent calms every Alpha but those of their blood family in a way that makes it so they can't fight or mate with them . only the Loveless Alpha can be their mate that or a human and or beta" she says

"oh and what's a Loveless Alpha" Will asked

Bill jumped up "Oh oh i actually remember this. a Loveless alpha also call the Lonely Alpha or the Cock block Alpha is an Alpha whose scent makes other Alphas sense of smell numb unable to find Omegas or them and sometimes if their Alpha are strong enough they make themselves and those they live with smell human but not Fairy for some odd reason their scents are to distinct or something ,but down side it also keeps Omegas from wanting to mate with them they need pure omegas scent to counter it " he explained

"so how many of them are there" Will asked everyone shrugged

" no one knows as he said they numb our sense of smell but he missed a nickname their also known as the safe Alpha. Omegas or ever Alphas on the run some time Flock to them to hide themselves" Tad explained

Will eyes flash wildly thinking of what had been said

"wait what about my blood family " he asked Lloyd walks down the stairs he wasn't even hiding his half demon form

"it doesn't effect them but males of your blood just will try to protect you like most demons families do but more aggressively " he said

"oh Hey Fluffy what's up" Bill asked

"i finished my home work " the white haired boy says his ears flicking at the nick name he was getting us to it he and Bill had an agreement he wasn't aloud to call him it outside the house

"Lloyd is that you last time i saw you your hair was long blond almost brown and your eyes gold" Keli asked commenting on his colors and now almost pixie cut

"i presented as a Waren omega plus i want a change my former family always made me keep it long so they could pull it to drag me around that and other people grab it to " he said She smiled

"it was one time on accident and i said i was sorry" Bill said

"not you Bill you just made me realize i needed the change if i was going to move on" Lloyd says chuckling

"so an Omega well your a little late like three years late but hey that's good the later you present the stronger your breeding ability " Keli told him

 

"the demon who shook our hand didn't present until he was thirteen" Bill and Will said at the same time the former nearly drowning out the later

the others look and them shocked the two demons looked at each other confused

"wait how do we know that" they asked each other at the same time

the three adult Alphas groaned

"see that there just made this hard" Keli said gesturing to all of Will and Bill

"you just gestured to all of us" Bill said

"yep Arch demons are very strange the Alphas 99% of the time present at the age of nine and Omegas at eight 99.7% of the time no matter how diluted the blood" she says trying to stress the rarity of this

"and that means..........what exactly" the blond teen asked

"it means that they won't care if Will is a Pure Eros Omega they will still want him not as a breeder but as a rare collection piece like Spyro over there" Keli said pointing to Tad

Tad blushed "please stop calling me that name" he says

"look at him he's an inverse fire Draak we are always warms colored or black Demons but Tad is cool colored we didn't even have a proper name for what he is no dragon type demon has ever be his color not even ice ones ,the lightning ones close but they all have dark skin" She said

"*clears throat* Keli aren't you getting off track" Blaze asked

"i agree with Fire Crotch on this one get to the point it's almost time for Fluffy and Will to go to bed" Bill said the woman laughed at Blaze nick name

the red head blushed

"i'll explain if she does we're going to be here all night" Tad said walking over to the two teens

" because of your rare coloring , unheard of Presenting time, and Will being a male omega arch demon we are not just going to be protecting you from just the Vermilion cult any more. if other non humans find out they are going to try and take you. Collectors will pay millions for beings with such extremely rare traits. Blaze and my self awakened at fourteen instead of twelve  had i not been here i would have been kidnapped but now the Weirdmageddon is over there is nothing stopping them for coming here if word gets out. well except maybe Keli she has quite the reputation" he told them

"i was sold for half a million and i'm just rare in my family line you three should be impossible but maybe the impossible thing is a thing that happens to Energy/dream demons that become earth bond" the white haired wolf said

the others all though about it then nodded in agreement

"is red hair rare for Arch demons" Bill asked Will elbowed him lightly

' _what_ ' Bill asked

 _'Bill no he's waiting so we're waiting to_ ' Will said

"why was the demon who turned you a red head" Tad asked

"nope i'm just curious if all the primary colors are rare or just blond and blue" he says

"that depends on the shading if it's dark red almost black then not but if its like or around crimson like mine then yes it Bright or light colored hair that's rare to Arch demons so why do you want to know it's got to be more the curiosity Bill" Blaze said

"Wendy" the blond teen said randomly

 _'really_ ' Will said

"that girl and her family are strong some times i wonder if they have demon blood but then i thought hey can the type demon that well the fourth i know i am, have red hair" Bill says Blaze and Keli looked at Tad for some sort of explanation 

  
"he may have ADD " Tad said

"Stop spelling Add at me " the blond complained the others all face palmed even Will

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any one want to guess the surprise i'm leading up to come on guess and i might post a picture of Bill or Will next week


	18. Chapter 18

  
March 26th

"KEEP HER OUT OF MY ROOM I AM NOT A PILLOW" Bill yelled at Tad flying into the dinning room

"Bill please inside voice" Tad says

"get her out she is in her underwear sleeping in my bed her room is in the basement she is doing this just to drive me crazy" Bill hissed pulling at his hair

Tad raises his brow "Bill she can't drive you somewhere you already are" he says

"oh ha ha your just happy she choose me instead of you" the blond says Tad smiled

"just be happy she's wear something" he told him

"Arggg i am so happy Will is strong enough for us to get out of the house even if it's just to replace Multi bears food " Bill says 

"yes he was quite insistent about that but you do know that once we get to the woods either Blaze or Keli are going to have to carry him right. you and i will be carrying the food" the purple haired demon said Keli walked down the stairs yawning but now naked.

"Spyro Coffee" she says

Bill eyes are twitching and he's frozen

"Damn it Keli" Tad growled snapping his finger she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a doctor who t-shirt

"how many times do i have to tell you not to walk around the house naked. under wear is fine yours aren't risky but you know Bill freezes up at the sight of naked women " he told her

"he's a puss" she says

Bill huffed "i'm not a cat" he says

 

the two adults smile "Bill a puss is also another name for a women's vagina" Lloyd says smiling teasing him handing Keli her coffee

his eyes widened "i am not a vagina" the blond teen growled his head jerks his face calm as he fly's back up stairs and into Wills room who was waking up

"hey Bro you ok" the blond asked helping the bluenette up

the smaller teen smiles "yes i'm fine just nervous. are you sure this will work that he won't be mad " he asked Bill smiled

"of course just look at you who can stay mad at you hell who could get mad at you even the manotaurs would love you, Multi Bear will be happy you came back" he says

"thanks" Will says

"ok now lets get you dressed Mabel sent a sweater with out the eye for you to go out in and Tad got you....." Bill stopped and looked down he squeed

"*eeee* Will look look" he says pointing at his feet

the bluenette look down and gasped he was floating two inches off the ground

Blaze choose this moment to walk by the room

he stared "BRO SIS WILLS FLOATING" the red haired man called Keli stomped up stair Tad Flew they looked in smiling

Will looked scared "how do i stop" he asked as he started floating higher

Bill touched his temple and smiled showing him how "there" he says Will closed his eyes and landed

"what did he just do" Keli asked

"he was flying" Blaze said confused as to why she would asked

"no Bill what did Bill just do" she said

Bill blinked confused "oh that it's like twin telepathy but more advanced i can share thoughts and memories with Will but he can't do it very well yet" he says

Tad looked scared "you didn't show him every thing you know did you" he asked

"*pfft* fuck no I've just showed him what happened here since i met Sixer but only the important stuff i'm not going to do that to Will i'm not stupid" the blond teen says Tad sighed in relief

"oh thank god " he said

"s-sorry is that wrong i-i-i kind of liked it when Bill shared memories with me it makes our bond stronger" Will said

the three adult Alphas smiled "no no Honey Bunny it's just we don't want you to get over loaded your knowledge was split for a reason it was to much for one body" she says

"b-b-ut it was just memories and Bill only showed me around forty years it-it's not that much Bill would never hurt me he'd knows if it was to much he'd feel it to b-because the bond is stronger that's how he knows if i need something or if i'm waking up" Will explained

"you never told us that" Blaze said

"we didn't think it needed saying i mean Fluffy figured it out all on his own why can't you guys" Bill said

"he's right i noticed it i thought at least Tad knew" Lloyd said walking in Tad nodded

"i knew about the bond i just didn't know about the memory thing even while Will was hibernating Bill somehow knew what he needed like if he had an itch , if he needed the window opened, if he was cold , need to be cleaned or if he just needed company but you guy weren't here for that so i guess you wouldn't know sorry" Tad explained

"it's fine we would have figured it out soon enough" the red head responded

"Breakfast is ready and getting cold by the way" Lloyd said

later at eleven

the six figures stood at the tree line

"i haven't been here since we formed" the blond teen said holding one of the giant bags of canned food

"lets go this going to be a long trip" Blaze said carrying Will bridal style

"why can't i carry him" Keli says pouting

"because if we run into trouble you are the one who always jumps in to fights so you can't carry Will " Blaze said

Keli nodded "alright i accept that but i get to help bath him when we get back" she said

Bill glared ready to argue

 _'it's ok Bill i don't mind i know anatomy remember it doesn't bug me_ ' the bluenette says

 _'fine but you call me if you need help_ ' Bill said Will chuckled

' _how can you help me if you freeze up when you see naked Women_ ' the bluenette asked

the blond blushed

"Tad their doing again" Blaze said the purple demon rolled his eyes

"let them it's not like it hurts anyone" he said

1: 47 pm

"finally jeez i thought you knew the way Bill" Keli complained

"well sooorrry i guess i only ever flew here above the trees and you should have known that" the blond teen hissed

Blaze sat Will down he gulped and walked in with Blaze while the two blond alphas argued

"hello Mr Multi bear sir" he called the teen jumped a little as they heard the stomping the bluenette was shaking as the bear came in to view Will walked forward until he was in front of him

"i-i-i'm sorry" he says bowing Multi bear blinked and then bent down sniffing the boy Blaze was tense ready to attack if need be

"oh it's you my guest you came back" the bear said smiling softly

"y-yes i wanted to replace the food i ate i remembered it all s-so i-i-i" Will says still bowing the bear lifted the bluenette head

"there is no reason to be nervous i know Bill" he told the teen

Will stepped back a bit "h-h-how did you know" he asked

"even though i was sleeping the head on my back is always awake it saw you form in the air inside the cave and watched you for over a month before you teleported away" Multi bear said patting the teens head

"i'm sorry i just ...it was cold i couldn't leave i didn't know where i was " Will said crying

"it's alright Bill i know i'm not mad your a good little half demon" he says

the bluenette wiped his face with his sleeve "Will my name is Will Bills out side with the food i just wanted to come in and talk to you first" he said Multi Bear look shocked

"there are two of you" he asked Will glanced behind him Blaze was looking at the others

"HEY NO NO CANNED FOOD FIGHT" he yelled running out side

Will held up three fingers "shhh don't tell" he whispered

"why tell me" Multi whispered back

  
"i feel like i owe you that much but the other isn't here he's at sea with Stanford and Stanley but i would talk to my self when i was here so i didn't want you to think i kept saying Kill because i wanted to hurt any one" Will says

"oh of course but why does he have such a vicious name" he asked

"Stanley name him Killian because Kill sounds like Bill also he has Angry problem b-b-but don't worry he's Sane he formed outside the weirdness barrier so none of the crazy could leave he's not going to start it again none of us can we lost the chance" Will explained

"alright thank you for your trust Will why don't we go stop the fighting" Multi bear said as they walked out

Tad was holding Bill back and Keli had Blaze in a head lock

Will huffed and concentrated sending out his pheromones

Keli dropped her brother and Tad drops Bill the blond ran forward ready to attack unaffected

"stop Bill" Will told him the blond froze and looked at Wills sad pouting face

"aww shit fine i'll stop" Bills says kicking a rock. Lloyd was watching quietly the whole time

"here's a thought can't we just have Tad fly to the place we need to go next time so he can just teleport us i know i should have brought this up yesterday but it just now popped in to my head" the white haired teen says to which he received a resounding middle finger from the four Alphas

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (that's right this universe has Gravity Falls bill, Reverse Falls Au Will, and Fight Falls Au Kill but with my own little spin)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is mentally scared and Wendy takes Bill and Will to the Mall

 

  
when they got home they were filthy well except Will and Lloyd the two omegas had stayed clean through out the whole thing

"i guess i can miss a day you four need to wash up more than i do" Will says

"fine i'm taking Bill then" Keli says throw the teen over her shoulder

"What no no no no TAD YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS" the blond teen yelled as he was carried into the bath room

"sorry Bill but we have to pair up" Tad says

"LIAR YOUR NOT SORRY YOU HAPPY IT'S NOT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU TO FIRE CROUCH I SEE THAT SMILE" The blond yelled he clawed at the door frame as she went in

"*sigh* i know i'm going to pay for that but i can not do it we suffered to much in the bath with her as children" Tad says 

"when do you think he'll start screaming" Blaze asked resting his elbow on the others shoulder

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They heard it and flinched

"there it is" the redhead says he looked to his side Will was on the verge of tears

"crap GO EASY ON HIM YOUR GOING TO MAKE WILL CRY" he yelled Tad slapped him upside the head

"if your going to yell don't do it in my ear" he says glaring

there was silence

"aaaannddd he froze" Blaze said

"i-is Bill going to be alright" Will asked Tad and Blaze made the face (if you seen soul eater you know the Excalibur face)

"physically yyyyes but mentally not so much" the red head says

  
the next days

Bill ran to the door when Wendy knocked he was completely dress with shoes a jacket and everything he hurried out the door with Will who was also dressed

he grabs her shoulders

"i can't take it you need to get us out of here for a while and i already told Tad you were" he beg

Wendy was confused "what why" she asked

"it's his sister it's too much i need a break " he groaned

the red head looked a Will for clarification 

"Keli has been using him as a body pillow and made him take a bath with her yesterday he was catatonic the rest of the day " the bluenette said as they started walking

(Bill is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans a black t-shrit that says 'i don't run. and if you see me running you should run too because something is probably chasing me' ,a yellow jacket, converse shoes, and sun glasses Will is wear large baby blue sweater black jeans , black running shoes with blue socks and a black hat one of the ones with the long scarf/gloves a snood)

"ok then that shirt is appropriate but you do know what Wednesday is right" she asked Bill looked confused

"April 1st " he says

"April fools day" Will said

"Whats that" the blond asked

"dude is the day of pranks " Wendy said smiling

"oh then can you help me get back at Tad and Fire Crotch they need to pay for what they let their sister do" he asked Wendy chuckled

"why not just prank her" she asked

Bill cringed and shuddered "no just no i may have only had them for a few months but i like my reproductive organs right where they are thank you very much plus she scares the crap out of me" the blond says

"alright there's a Spencer's in the mall now i'm sure we can find some thing there" Wendy says leading them to her four door truck

"Will you sit in front we shouldn't take the chance you get car sick" Bill said

at Spencer's

Wendy stopped him before he ran in

"wait do you have money" the red head asked

"i do Tad gave me two fifty dollar bills one for each of us and sixty for you" the bluenette said hand her three twenty's

"aww Will you i'd watch for free so sweet" she said pocketing the money

Bill pouts "Tad said i couldn't hold the money cause i'll buy something stupid" he says

"i'm sorry Bill but you know he's right" the bluenette said blushing

"it's ok i'm just happy to get away from her " the blond says smiling and waving his hand dismissively

Bill bought two 'Gay Porn Star' Bumper Magnet for Blaze and Tads car / motorcycle and gorilla glue  
one Inflatable Captain Pecker for their bathroom and a 6" Don't Like Me Button for him self which he put on immediately

the hard part was convincing Will to let him

"please come on it's funny no ones getting hurt " Bill begged

"it's alright Will it's what April fools day is all about" Wendy says

"ok but only if you put back the fart spray we would all suffer if you accidentally dump it" Will told him

Bill nodded "fair enough" he says putting it back

after that they went to the food court they got panda express Bill and Will had never had Chinese food Bill went and got the food while Will and Wendy got a table after telling him what they wanted the Bluenette had needed to sit down

the red head groans when she heard laughter

"Wendy Boardaroy"a bleach blond guy said wearing a football Letterman jacket

  
he had two other guys with him wearing their own

"what do you want Colen " she asked

"nothing much hows your brothers leg" he asked smirked she stood up fast and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket

"do you really wanna go there ass hole" Wendy growled

"oh come on i wasn't even with him when it happened" he said she tightened her grip

"yes but you were the reason he was there in the first place if Sill and Rebel hadn't been there he could have lost his leg or his life" Wendy hissed pushing him away

Colen and his friend chuckled " yeah the helpful steampunk hillbilly and British Nurse emo saves the day" one of them said

"grrr shut up Kim and Harley wipe the smirk of your face " she demanded Bill slammed the trays down the four teens jump Will saw him so he didn't

"whats going on here" he asked frowning

"Get out of here kid this isn't any of your business" Kim said poking him in the chest Bill grab his hand and pushed it back until the older teen fell to his knees and cried out

  
"Bill he's right" Wendy says

Bill eye twitch

"now normally you'd be right but it became my business as soon the life size Ken doll put his hand there and Will started shaking " the blond hissed

Wendy followed Colens left hand the teen had a firm grip on the bluenettes shoulder

the older blond smirked

"what's a matter afraid i'll hurt your girlfriend though i must admit she is cute

Bill shuttered and balked letting Kim go "ok first off ew second that would be incest and third Will is a boy he's my brother dumbass" Bill says Colen blinks confused he pulled Will up and started feeling his chest the bluenette whimpered Bills about to do something when he sees something his eyes widened in horror

"oh no" he says voice was up an octave he backed up then straight out hid under a table

Colen reached down to check down stairs his fingertips brush against Will crotch when a someone grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back Kim and Harley were drooling the older blond teen looked up at Keli

"and just where do you think your putting that hand kid" the woman asked glaring

Colen smiled "damn" he says

"damn" Kim and Harley say

"Damn" Wendy says the guys all looked at her Bill even popped his head up

"what she's hot" the red head said

"no that's hot" Harley says still standing off to the side

"she's evil vile temptress she keeps sneaking in to my bed and using me as a body pillow" Bill hissed

"dude you get to sleep with that nice" Harley said

"no it's not she keeps trying to suffocate me with her breast and made me bath with her" the blond complains 

the three guys looked at he confused "i don't see the down side" Colen said winking at Keli

"sweety return the favor" Keli said smiling mischievously taking Will away from the teen Bill returned the smile and walked over to Colen and put both hands on his ass

"hey what the hell is this" Colen asked his face red he tried push Bill away he just ducked and kept moving his fingers until the older teen moaned Bill jump back laughing as the three teens ran off

"good job little brother" Keli said ruffling his hair Bill frowned

"you ruined it" he says

she laughed his eye twitched

"you ruined it and i'm leaving" the blond teen says he grabs a Spencer bag it didn't feel right

"what the" Bill said opening the bag there were two First Timer Kit and the gay Kama Sutra from Spencer's

he glared at her "really" the blond says

"what it's for Spyro and Blaze" she says

" i'm just glue magnets to their respective vehicles and putting a giant inflatable dick in their bathroom shower" Bill said She smirked

"check the other bag" Keli said

Bill opened it and gasped "you are one crazy bitch i love it" he says

"i would have gotten the giant inflatable dick but you bought the last one " she said

"how are you going to get this to stay on them they'll just break them " Bill asked

"i have my ways and your going to help me do it" she said

Bill thought about it "leave me alone for a month" the blond teen offers

"two weeks and i won't tell any one what you moan in your sleep" she counter offers Bill blushed

"fine deal just please don't ever bring that up again" the blond says shaking her hand

"oh Wednesdays going to be great" she said

"yeah but go return the fart spray Will say not in the house also Will and Fluffy don't get prank'd can we agree on that" Bill said

Keli looked at Will "obviously so no fart spray" she said Will shook his head

"no we will all suffer if it spills but mostly Lloyd his noes remember" the bluenette said

"oh i forget but he's staying at Gideons house this week for a group project " Keli said

"no he lied he just knows you two well enough to get out of the cross hairs that and he has bad memories of April first for his sibling" Will tells her

"fine i'll take it back your lucky your adorable" she says smiling and poking Will cheek

Will giggled Wendy, Bill and Keli made the bliss face 'so cute' they thought

not seeing the eyes from the bushes watching them

end

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know the second bag was not for spencers it was from the adult store
> 
> here a list of the thing she got
> 
> 4 packs of GLOW-IN-THE-DARK FANTASY BODY PAINT
> 
> 2 Furry Cuffs  
> a bunch of lingerie in Tad and Blaze size  
> a bunch of sex toys
> 
> please review but also some help would be appreciated  
>    
> this is the first time i've ever edited a drawing on the computer


	20. Aprils fools days with Keli and Bill

  
april 1st  
4:00 am

  
"Bill wake up it's time" Keli said shaking the teen

"huh what it's four in the morning" Bill groans

"i know once we finish we can go back to sleep you want Tad or Blaze" she asked

"either or but let's hurry i still got to do my thing " the teen says Keli hands him two packs of the paint and a sheet of paper will a diagram of Tads body

"here follow it i even spelled the paint so it won't come off for a few days and will glow no matter what" she says

"you really want me to write Strange Magic above Tads dick, write Spyro on his back , make hand prints on his ass, and what is this you want me to draw a dick on his face no that's crossing the line he has to go shopping today and you know as well as i do he knows what foods we hate on the face is out of the question body is fine" Bill said she thought about it

"fair enough but you have move all his underwear to my room even the ones he wearing here are the hand cuffs and the first time kit" she said hand his the items

"i swear this was lighter before" Bill says the woman smirked

"i added some toys don't look it will go off and put this on him" Keli handing him a piece of cloth

"what is it" he asked

"a thong now go " the women says turning around

"wait what if he wakes up" the blond teen asked

"sleep spell already in place later today i'll show you what i got Will" she said

Bill glared and jumped up

"we agreed no pranking Will" he hissed

"it's not a prank i just found some cute things for him and bought them pranks are not meant for Will he's to cute" she said

Bill used his levitation powers to paint (except the handprints on the ass he had to use his hand for that) , undress , and hand cuff Tad to his bed then stole all his underwear and took them to Keli's room he then glue the magnets to Tads car and Blaze motorcycle he took pictures of all of his work to show Mabel and Dipper

Bill eyes pulsated and he went to the kitchen and got a mug of milk warms it up and made hot cocoa he went up stairs to Wills room

"hey what are you doing i thought you were putting a giant dick in their shower" the women said

"Wills thirsty and it's already inflated " he says

  
"Fine just don't look in his closet" Keli told him

Bill nodded and went inside the bluenettes room Will looked at him sleepy

"hey bro here you go" the blond said setting down the mug the smaller teen smiled

"thanks" he said picking up the mug and took a sip Bill pets his hair

"you ok is he ok" the blond asked

Will nodded "yes he's fine i know you worry even though you think he doesn't like you he's still having problems figuring out how to use the levitation power but he's getting the hang of it maybe i will to" he said

"of course you will but your right if i can just tone it down maybe .......i didn't know maybe we can at least get along but he's just so ugh his personality is like Fordise and Fez combined it just makes me want to mess with him........... now go back to sleep" Bill said kissing the bluenettes forehead

"Bill help me carry Blaze to Tads room" Keli said  
  
"why" the teen asked

"i going to hand cuff them together" she said

"*groan* again not going to work Tad has to go shopping today " Bill reasons 

"*tst* fine but i got to do something more to Blaze he hid all his under wear" Keli says

Bill snap his fingers "go look" he says

she went back to Blaze room and then stumbled back laughing

"i love it you win an extra day for that how long will it last" Keli asked the blond smirked

"a week maybe more if he trying to wash it out to hard" he says

7:00 am

Tad woke up groggily there was a tug at his wrist he looked up and sighs "well at least they aren't police grade" he says there was a metal tin with a large sticky note the said key inside he removed the note and read the first time kit

"damn it Keli" he said opening it and it start vibrating he looked there when like six wireless vibrating bullets covered in lube 

he groans, stuck his hand in and grabbed the keys he knows if he just broke it Keli would kick his ass

he took off the covers got up and look down he was glowing he looked at the hand prints on his hips they were male

"Bill" he hissed and stomped out of the room

"REALLY YOU BROUGHT BILL IN ON THIS" He yelled to the woman sitting on the couch

"hey be grateful i did otherwise you'd have a glowing dick on you cheek and be handcuffed to Blaze" she says

"oh Thanks Bill " Tad said turning his head to the blonds door

"*yawn* your welcome Blaze wasn't so lucky " the blond said walking over to Wills room

"Will come on i'll take you down stairs" he said leading the bluenette down the stairs he could walk down them now but he needs support

"sorry but i don't want to be up here when Blaze wakes up " Will said rubbing the sleep for his eye

"oh Honey Bunny you look so cute in your little pj's " she said Will was wearing a full body purple bunny pajamas Tad shiver

"what the heck that's very creepy you put in those on Will i didn't even know they made those i thought they only made the bear" the man says

"what i know a guy and a girl heck i got him the whole cast plus he likes them it's his weirdness he likes creepy things" the women says

"WHAT THE FUCK REALLY" Blaze yelled

"he's awake" Bill says helping Will down the last step

"but i like them their cute " Will says

end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short i may post another chapter this week please review constrictive criticisms are welcome as tell how you like it 
> 
> also can anyone guess what the pjs are of


	21. Gnomes

  
Blaze was not happy he chased Bill around the house since he found out it was him who turned his hair hot pink Keli says it's no fun to prank Tad because he doesn't react 

  
April 3rd

Bill smiled widely at Dipper after recounting his tale

"really that's awesome she really calls him Spyro a better prank would have been buying him the complete set of video games " he told him

Bill looked shocked "IT'S A GAME"he yelled

the brunette chuckled "yeah is quite a few actually " he says Mabel came in

"ahh where's Will" she asked

"oh he's in the back yard" Bill says

"alone" Mabel asked

"yyyyyeeaaaaahhhh" the blond said Dipper and Mabel face palmed

"what?" Bill asked

"hold on" Dipper says texting there was movement outside Bills room

" What the Blaze come look at this Text" Tad says Blaze walked over

"wait doesn't that mean one of use should do it to Her to" the red haired asked

Rock paper scissors " Tad said there was slapping

"damn it you take Bill then" he says

Blaze opens Bills door and walk over to the blond smirking then slapping him up side the head

"ow what was that for" the blond hissed

"YOU LEFT WILL OUT SIDE ALONE WHERE GNOMES ARE" the red head says Tad echoed him from down stairs Bills eyes widened

"SHIT" he and Keli yelled Bill flew out the door

Blaze turned to the screen smiling "Thanks for that i need that after what he did to my hair"he says

"Tad" Mabel asked

"no that's Blaze remember the guy who shook his hand as a child their brothers" Dipper says Tad ran in

"he's gone and there are gnome tracks we have to go before those two insight a full on massacre" the purple haired man says They ran off

mean while with Will

"oh please stop crying and come out of the sweater" Jeff asked

Will sat on the grass in the sun light "i'm sorry i just want to go home" he sobbed

"you are home your going to be our new queen" Jeff explained

"But *sniff* i'm *sniff* a boy" the bluenette says pulling out of the sweater

"Really but your so feminine" the gnome says

Will sobbed louder "i can't help it this is what i look like" he crys

"oh we just.... your so pretty and small and i'm not making any thing better am i ugh three times in two months what is wrong with us" Jeff says frustrated 

Steve walked over and offer Will a hanky

"don't cry please if you really a boy we'll take you home so sorry" he says

Will sniffed and took the hanky wiping his eyes "i'm sorry i'm not a girl i know it must be hard on you" the bluenette says

"it's ok so whats your name" Carson asked

"*sniff* it's Will Will Cipher" he says all of the gnome jumped back scared and angry

"no it's you is that why it's broken your that demon" a gnome says growling

"y-y-yes but i'm not much i.... i don't want to hurt any body" Will said Shmebulock walked over to him not afraid

"Shmebulock" he said handing him a bowl of mix nuts

"thank i would love some" Will said taking one as not to be rude

"Shmebulock" he said again

"yes they are good not to salty or sweet" Will smiling all the gnomes blushed

Jeff scooches forward "Wait you can understand him" he asked

the bluenette blinked confused "can't you " he asked

"no one can"Steve says

"Shmebulock" the gnome said sadly

"oh i see let's fix that" Will said touching his forehead to the gnomes there was a yellow light between them

"there now try" he says

"i do not feel in any way different" Shmebulock said the bluenette smiled

"there we go now everyone can understand you" he says

"thats what you sound like" Jeff says surprised

"you understand me how" Shmebulock asked surprised

"it's just a small problem in your brain but if you get to angry scared or excited you might revert during that time" Will told him

Keli ran into the clearing glowing "WHERE'S MY BABY" she growled the gnomes screamed and coward

"oh shit not her" Jeff says

she saw Will and glared at Jeff "Jeff" Keli growled

"oh no Keli please it was an accident i swear we didn't know he was Bill Cipher and yours" he said

"no the Blond over there is Bill that is Will he's he's a sweet lovable Honey Bunny if there is one scratch on him you will all BURN" she said

"don't hurt them i do have a scratch it's just a small one i fell when i tried to stand up here it's on my hand from when i tried to catch myself they've been nice especially Shmebulock , Steve , Carson , and Jeff" he told her

"then why is you big toe bleeding " Bill asked flying over

Will looked down "oh i didn't even know that happened" he says surprised. some of the gnome growled at Bill

Tad teleports in "don't kill any one" he says he had told Blaze at the last minute to stay home to wait for Lloyd that and Blaze didn't want people to see his hair

"no one's killing any one" Will say almost begging

"fine but i'm going to at least punch who evers dumb idea it was to take you" Bill says

all the gnome looked at the gnome who called Will a demon Bill punched him sending him flying

" hey Tad" Jeff said smiling

"Jeff" Tad says

"so your sister here for how long" he asked

"maybe three years she's Will's guardian" Tad told him

"oh boy that's troubling" the gnome said

"don't worry too much Will keeps her grounded" the purple haired man said

"oh good what about Bill" he said hissing the blonds name

"same in a manner of speaking" he said

"how so" Jeff asked

"Will is his lighter half and Bill loves him and vice versa Bill is not going to attack any one unless Will is in danger well actually any one he he grows attached to but he is a teenager so he will probably get into fights but he won't actively look for trouble " Tad explained

"so their brothers then just the two of them right" the gnome asked

Tad nodded "yes i think so why" he asked

"no reason it's just we're seen a few half lings around lately is all" Jeff says

"do they have red eyes" Tad asked

"nah nothing to bad think one was and light elf he has dark skin , white hair, and those black doll eyes some of them have he lives with old man Mcgucket he's like a relative from the country he has an accent. thought he was a girl he pulled up a tree over there after we took his goggles" Jeff explained

"oh him the whole town talks about Sill he's helped a lot of people doing odd jobs everyone loves him especially Manly Dan Wendy told me about him he and some British kid named Rebel who is Stitch Hearts parents foster kid found her brother at the bottom of a ravine while they were out here the life size Ken doll called them the Helpful steampunk hillbilly and British Nurse emo " Bill said

"yeah the other one we thought was a girl to before Carson ran away when he saw the first one he's one to they had a full on grudge match like a mile away from here before the other kid fell they ran to his aid a let me tell you the elf is ripped his wear a skin tight black shirt and wow just wow " Jeff says

"elf's in general are quite beautiful but if they were fighting the other might be a dark elf they tend to fight a lot" Tad says he looked back Will had fainted

"we have to get him home" Tad said

"whats wrong with him" Shmebulock asked

"he fine Will forced a teleportation a month and a half ago and with how delicate he is he struggles to build his magic energy back up this should stop happening by mid May he just can't exert himself like this event did " Tad said Bill picked up Will and held him close

"your ok little Brother i'll always protect you" Bill says kissing his forehead Will Smiles and snuggles into the blonds chest

leaving the gnome thinking if Bill was all that bad any more he seemed so kind and not just Will both of them

"Tad can you teleport us home and stop flirting with your boyfriend" the blond said Tad frowned

"he's also a little shit as you can plainly see" Tad said he snapped his fingers and they disappeared

"ok so he's still a little like Bill" Steve says voicing what the others were thinking

"he loves his brother more than anything. but i would never want to hurt Will his eyes he know it the horror they did rot . they feel now what it truly is to be alive to have feelings to care to love to feel guilt. they do feel guilty for what they did here years ago.

surprisingly the Blond one more so you could see in his eyes he knows every detail of the events that transpired here. while Will has just the bare minimum. such sadness but they need each other or Will needs him he has the eyes of one who has thought to end his own life. they are broke shadows of who they were they are reborn to live a new life and pay for what they've done but not in death but by living a knowing what it truly is to be alive to understand it . i feel her magic at work the goddess if they live or die it will be her call no one else "Shmebulock says

"wow thats a lot of big words" Steve says

"well mine as well get on their good side like Will lets get on his he's cute" Jeff says Shmebulock face palms

"i have my voice and they still don't understand me" he says

end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i posted this chapter twice sorry


	22. Chapter 22

with Dipper

April 2nd

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Mabel yelled at Jill

"oh yes i can he's the one the custody battles over so long as your fathers out of town i can't trust him not to run " Jill says

"he is your son you should want what's best for him for him to be happy" Mabel growled

"Marrying into the Morage family is what's best for him" She retorted

"no it's not it's whats best for you i know their going to pay you for Dipper that's human trafficking" the girl told her

"no it's not it's an arranged marriage" Jill argued

"he is your son" Mabel hissed

"I NEVER WANT A SON I WANTED DAUGHTERS"Jill yelled

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" Mabel yelled

"because that all he's good for you think i care about his happiness when he ruin my perfect family by being born male" Jill says

"then you don't care about me" Mabel said giving her a dark glare

"no no Mabel your great better than him in every way" Jill said smiling sweetly

"Dipper is a part of my life he's my twin if he's not happy neither am i if you don't care about him i can't care about you" she says

Jill frowned " that doesn't change anything he's still staying he is not going back to that town to fuck his boyfriend" she says

"Bill isn't even his boyfriend Autolycus is " Mabel says

"i don't care he will live with me or on the streets" she says

  
"i hate you" Mabel said running off to her room where Dipper was

she ran in crying and hugged him " i'm sorry Dipper i tried" she said

Dipper pats her on the back

"it's ok i know i'll get out of this i promise i will finish high school with you in Gravity Falls " he said

"you have a plan don't you" she asked

Dipper winked " i need you to take some thing with you" he says hand her a bag containing a debit card his checks, laptop and a one TB hard drive . then handed her a locked metal tackle box

"these are important she'll do anything to get her hand on them we can't let her have them these are what's going to make sure she loses everything" he told her

"are you sure" she asked

"yes the box i can't believe i'm saying this i need you to Mabelize it so it won't be suspicious" he said Mabel smiled happily

April 6th

"i can't believe this it's to soon why did i make a stink bomb now your going to be stuck with her for three weeks" Mabel said her bags were packed

"sixteen days is two weeks and two days Mabel" Dipper said

"but still your going to be alone with her " she said

"i told you i have a plan don't worry i'll call you every day" he told her

next day

Dipper watched as she drove of in his car waving at until she was out of sight he want back in the house with a solemn look on his face the first thing Jill did was punch him

"you ruin everything you turned her against me" she growled

"really i think she did that on her own i just told her you didn't like me every thing else she figured out on her own" Dipper said she kicked him

"why shouldn't i lock you away right now" Jill hissed

"i want to make a wager with you " the teen says

he knew he had her Jill had gambling problem

"go on" she said Dipper pulls out a contact

"you always tell people i need you that i can't survive without you. here's the deal if i can survive on my own without any help from my current friends or family and no money that i don't earn out there until Mabel gets back you have to let me go and stop fighting for custody of me or i'll tell Mabel about the fact that you can divorce your parents" Dipper says

Jill laughed "as if you could ever survive without help what do i get when i win" she said

" if i come home begging or wind up in the hospital i won't fight i'll marry the bitch and i'll give you access to my accounts" Dipper said

"your picking a hell of a way to give up but i want my tapes and diary back and you have to disguise your self can't have any of your fans helping you" Jill says

"can't do the tapes and diary gave them to someone but the disguise is in the contract but i'll do you one better i'll survive downtown and i'll have a tracking device" Dipper said smirking

"if you die that just means that life insurance i put out on you will pay out i can't lose" Jill said signing the contract and putting her thumb print on it Dipper did the same

"i'll be keeping this i don't trust you not to tear it up if i win" Dipper says walking up stairs

"i'll be out of here by four i'll go change " he says

later

  
Dipper walk down the stairs he was wearing black baggy pant with a lot of zippers , a black pink Floyd t-shirt the was two sizes to big and a black/blue button up plaid shirt and jacket that was also to big his hair was cerulean blue he was wearing green contacts and black square glasses and a black beanie

"oh wow are you wearing make up" Jill asked

"yes its eyeliner" he said Dipper only had a back pack and a messager bag with the shit ton of home work he got because of how long school was going to be out

"whats in the bags" She asked

"this has my home work and my journal the one Mabel and i make up creatures in the other bag has two sets of clothes like this, a bunch of fidget spinners, a fake id, real id hidden, and my phone Mabel wants me to call every day it has the tracker to tell you the general area i'm but does not give an exact location can't have you breaking the deal and the scanner tells you what i do on it " he handed her a device

"it's idiot proof so don't worry oh and just enough money to get down town for the subway or i could walk if that's to much money " Dipper said snearing

"that's fine a dollar and a quarter aren't much so where are your checks and cards" she asked

"you think i'm stupid you'd forgo the deal and steal all the money. i gave them to Mabel you just have to wait until you win" he said smirking and saying the last part sarcastically

"*grrr* get out of here you little cunt" she hissed oh how he hate it when she calls him that or anyone for that matter it pisses him off it's made his inner Sadist go in to full throttle. it's like a trigger for him it took all his will power not to punch her in the face

Later

down town

'wow down town is huge' Dipper thought

the first step was to get a job he walked around a while trying to find help wanted signs

a tiny leprechaun like creature dressed like a miner crossed his path

"what the is the a Knocker" Dipper said and chased after it

he followed it to the place he got his tattoo but the closed sign was up he chased it to the opened back door

"stupid Knocker" a male voice said growling

Dipper ran in there were around ten Knocker running around his eyes darted around until he spotted all twelve

" _supernatet_ " he says all the little men started floating

The man looked at him surprised

"quick put them in the crate" the man said

Dipper gather them and levitated them to the crated and the man closed the lid

"thank you so much I've been trying for almost a week to get these guys a friend of mine thought it was a good April fool prank my name is Hendrix, Hendrix Davidson so what do you need " he asked

the man was tall 5'11 with pale skin, tattoos and piercings he had the whole punk rock thing going with black hair that was shaved on one side. Dipper first though was it's the guy who did my tattoo his. second was this guy looks like an anime character

"Tyrone Falls i was looking for help wanted signs when i saw the Knocker run by so i followed him i figured he was causing problems" Dipper says

"well then your in luck my friend next door needs a new busboy" Hendrix said smiling

Dipper raised his brow "i so hope you mean the strip club and not the S&M club " he says smiling though he wouldn't mind the later

Hendrix laughed showing off his fangs

"yes the strip club come on i'm sure she'll like you Ty" he said tapping the box it disappeared as he leading him out

"so what's species are you" Hendrix asked

"human sorcerer you" Dipper asked

"Dhampir" the man said

"cool ...............this isn't the friend who sent you the Knockers is it" the teen asked

"*pfft* no that would be the guy that owns the antique shop across the street" he told him letting him in through the back door

"Hey Mira" he said walking over to the bartender

"hey Drix whats with the jail bait" the woman asked she had long green hair moss green eyes dark skin , stood at about an inch taller than Hendrix and wore a bartender uniform

"this is Ty he need a job he helped me with the Knockers so i'm helping him" the Dhampir said smiling

Mira looked at his bags

"you homeless" she asked

"just until the twenty second same for the job i made a bet to get out of and horrible situation" Dipper told her

"he's human " she mouthed at the man

"you can drop that he's a Magic user" he said

"also an omega but i haven't presented yet" Dipper added

"oh ok then fine you can work here if you stay with Drix he's one to i have a cop who comes here in fact he's watching us right now he can tell your not over twenty one i'll tell him whats happening so he doesn't arrest you but you better not drink any alcohol Brad come over here" she said the man walked over

"want to explain Mira i really don't watch to shut this place down i like it here" Brad says he had the same eye's as Mira

"he's just needs a job for like two weeks " she said

"and two days" Dipper added

" it just as a busboy and he has magic so he can defend him self from unwanted attention" she explained

"fine but he will be breathalyzed at the start of his shift or at the end if i think somethings up" Brad says

"i'm cool with that " Dipper said

"good you start now Drix take his bags to your place " Mira said Dipper grabbed his fake id the real one was hidden

"i'll keep my messager bag if things get slow i can do home work" Dipper said it wasn't the home work it was his journal or the magic book he had hidden he didn't want other people to get them

"you can put your jacket and bag in the office then switch out the egg rolls at the buffet" she said

later around 12:00 after closing Dipper was sweeping up

"i hey i noticed you don't look at the girls are you gay" Mira asked

"Bi but for women i like natural red heads that are tomboys plus it's my job to clean not to look i take what ever job i do very seriously" he told her he jumped a little when the song he sang when he came here when he got his tattoo

"what you don't like the song" she asked

"no just surprised wasn't a big uproar about a teenage playing here drunk" Dipper said

"nah he was sober he was just acting drunk i could tell his friends were drunk though but the press only cared about him cause he's famous" Brad said

"so your a detective " Dipper asked

"i was now i'm with FBI but i come here to keep and eye on my sister" he says

"i don't need your help but i do appreciated it" she says smiling

"so not to pry but what are you" the teen asked

"Changlings" they say together

"cool" the teen says sweeping the last of the floors

"your a fast worker but wouldn't have been easier just to use your magic to clean up" Brad asked

"it's not work if you don't sweat a little" the teen said chuckling

Brad laughed "well said kid" he says

"so you said you haven't presented yet so how do you know your an Omega" Mira asked

"i can see strong magic auras and when i compare mine to other Omegas and Alphas I've met mine is like the Omega there a certain flow that only Omegas have but if it's sealed i can see it" he told her

the siblings looked at each other confused "kid the only creatures to have that power are extinct , almost extinct, or not here, the only way you'd have it is if it was in you blood and or you've been possessed by a formless demon" Brad says

"or one of your parents were" Mira adds

Dipper shruged "i was possessed Bill Cipher once make a shit deal took my body for a short ride after breaking my computer does that count" he told them

"and your still sane" the officer asked

Dipper chuckled "now i wouldn't say that but i got a healthy balance" he said smiling widely putting the last chair up

"damn kid your life must be crazy " Brad said

he chucked "yeah but it's fun can i go every things done and i'd like to get settled in if i may" Dipper asked

"sure you start work at five pm" Mira says Dipper left

after he left

"so what do you think" she asked

"he's one of a kind that's for sure if he is what his ability entails he's going to have a whole lot of suitors but he can work here i'll tell the chief he's working as our lure for the kidnappers who put that kid in a coma here" he told her

"i know but shouldn't we tell him the last nine busboys fell prey to the kidnappers in one way or another" she says

"too late" Dipper says they jumped now even hearing him come in

"Tyrone what what are you doing back here" Mira asked

"i forgot my bag and jacket in the office" he told her

"what all did you hear" Brad asked frowning

"everything but you don't need to worry i'm in. i know the kid in the coma his name is Brick and while i don't care for him much his mother is a good person and deserve to sleep easy at night knowing the guy who did it to her son is off the streets" Dipper said

"good then we're in agreement welcome aboard mister Falls" the officer said the teen shook his hand

"so what happen to the other busboys" he asked

"the three girls got beaten up bad but the guys.... we hire pretty boys so they don't take away from the atmosphere all six males were kidnapped, beaten, and raped multiple times over the course of a week each. even after the last two quit after hearing what happened they were still kidnapped and raped. after i stopped hiring he started taking customer who were pretty boys.

the reason the FBI got involved is because the last guys mother is a diplomat from India he just turned fifteen he just came in to use the phone we called him a cab and his mother. the bastard follow him for a week before kidnapping him. he left a note and everything he's still missing it's been a week. this is the first time he's kept some one but they believe the kid Brickferd Quin was the first attempt but he over did it because he didn't know the right dosage yet" she told him

Dipper took in every thing he was told "is there any thing else he does" he asked

"when he dumps them their dressed as school girls and have Easter eggs tattoo on their skin with the big Dipper tattooed in th...................hey kid you ok your glowing " Brad asked

"THAT SON OF A BITCH" Dipper yelled growling his hat flew off

his hair floating showing off his birth mark

"it's you isn't it Dipper" Mira asked frowning

"what i don't understand" Brad said

"you think i'm him" he asked smirking

"of course i recognize every pretty boy that comes in here but i guess you have reason for the make over but i mean the one he wants is you right" she says

"i told you it's get out of a bad situation but that not the point. i know this ass hole he kidnapped me when i was six on Easter and dressed me up as a schoolgirl. i had a tracker watch from my imprinted father that's how i got out. that ass hole should of have had a year left at best how is he out " Dipper ranted angrily

"who is he" Brad asked

"Patrick Vitoll damn it this all my fault if i hadn't been here he wouldn't be targeting this place" Dipped hissed pacing and pulling at his hair

Brad was looking him up "he wasn't let out he escaped with three others through the sewers on November 19th Mason Pines mother was told this when it was discovered . two of the men were recaptured kinda, one actual turn himself in after bring his daughter to the hospital he found her near death in a warehouse. he followed the others after he got a call from her in jail saying her ex boyfriend was going to kill her."

" Michel Fairis he's a half onikuma his daughter is one forth he tired to tell a guard but he just laughed and punched him."

" Fairis followed the others when he saw them escaping he took down the guy who we got back he tried to catch the other guys but had to make a choice to save his daughter or try to find them he chose his family."

" we kept him out so he could stay with his daughter. he was only in there for a year for beating up his daughters ex in the first place once his parent saw what he did to Fairis daughter they drop the charges ."

" plus the guy he caught was a serial killer so there's that. the families of his victims protest his reincarceration and labeled him a hero they won but Weslee Brooks and Patrick Vitoll are still at large it was thought that they left town i guess not" Brad said reading the report

"*chuckle* i can't believe this that's why Jill took the deal so easily she thinks he'll kill me. jokes on her i know how his mind works but one thing don't tell anyone who i really am it's one thing if they figure it out it's another if someone tell you will not ruin this deal for me i will be free of that bitch if it's the last thing i do" Dipper growled

"wait Jillian Pines your mom" Brad asked

"yeah don't you know she hates me she has a two million dollar life insurance put out on me she hate any man who isn't rich and powerful she'd kill me her self if she could. in fact this isn't my fault it's hers she paid Brick and his friends to get me wasted and tramp stamp me she gave them the alcohol, she watched as Patty took me instead of being my mother and protecting me ,it was her Halloween party that the asshole got drunk at and snuck in to my room at, but i'm going to end this."

"but first i need one of those dog tag trackers so that when he takes me and he will take me you can find me and his base but i can't promise his mind or body will be in one piece if you don't get there quick enough" Dipper said giving him a mad smile

Brad eyes widen "i ......am ...surprisingly ok with that as long as he's alive a lot of people want a piece of him" he said

"Damn boy you are fierce" Mira said

" but i still have to tell my boss we know who he is and put out an APB out on him" Brad says

Dipper grabbed his phone "yes to the first but if he knows your on to him he will run and he may take the person he's got with him or kill him we need to let this play out if he has any hope of rescue trust me" Dipper told him

"how do you know all this" Brad asked

" i made a point to find out every thing about this guy after i was free" he told him  
  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sick with the flu right now i was lucky i already had this wrote but if i messed up on editing let me know


	23. Gideon finds out and Bills confession

  
the next morning 7:00 in the three room appartment above the Tattoo parlor

Hendrix sniffed as he walked out of his room "mmm coffee" he mumbled as he walked into the kitchen breakfast was on the table

"waffles" he said confused

"yeah thought i'd cook some thing for breakfest you open at nine right " Dipper says

Hendrix blinked "aren't those the same clothes you wore last night" he asked

"oh yeah funny thing i forgot night clothes but after i get paid on Friday i'll buy some" Dipper says

"Ty you are one weird kid" he said the teen chucked

"thanks i try makes life more exciting" he says handing the Dhampir a cup of coffee

"so what are you going to do today" Hendrix asked

Dipper shrugged "i don't know some home work, call my sister at three, maybe clean up the place a little if you like free of charge i can also be your receptionist i'll even help you set up idle hand and all that " he says wiggling his fingers in the air Hendrix smiled

"i'd like that thank you i have to tattoo a troll today he's a good guy but he has a problem staying still *chuckle* you don't happen to have a spell for that do you" he says not being serious Dipper blinked a looked up thoughtfully then pulled out his shrunken spell book then enlarged it and opened it

"no not a spell but there are potions and easier ways" the teen says he shrinks the book and put it away and pulled out a ninja star fidget spinner

"but i do have a little some thing to enlarge this " he says smiling

"that could work" the Dhampir said laughing

Later after he help him set up

Dipper decided to wait until the man showed up before enlarging the spinner so he knew how big to make it but Hendrix didn't want him to use his own but Dipper dumped out like twenty of them on the table when asked why he said he likes to collect and make metal ones and had like thirty more at home

"so let me get this straight you forgot pjs but remembered to pack twenty fidget spinners why" he asked

"do you know how good of a weapon ten pounds of metal in a bag makes" Dipper asked

the Dhamper nodded "point made point taken " he says but he still went out and bought five of his own so he'd have chooses

"welcome sir do you have and appointment" Dipper asked smiling sweetly

needless to say the man was shocked he was a big guy at 6'8 and very intimidating no one ever really called him sir at least not nicely

"oh yeah Travis Tonplow" he said

"ahh yes right now Hendrix told me you have a slight problem staying still lucky i have a solution pick a spinner i'll enlarge it for you" Dipper said there when ten different spinner in front of him Travis pointed to the rainbow metal flower one

"good choose sir" he say picking it up he pull a crystal out and put on the spin and shined a light on it for a brief second it grew just enough to fit in the mans hand as it had his he put the crystal back in his pocket

"you can keep that after, it will never wear off, right this way" he told his smiling and leading him back

"Travis i'm all ready for you" Hendrix said Dipper went back to the front

"who is that"the troll asked

"he's fifteen " Hendrix said jokingly putting the paper with the out line of the tattoo on his left leg after cleaning and shaving it

"not that come on, my niece is that age" Travis said scoffing

"that's Tyrone he works at Mira's place as a busboy but he's crashing here he said he wanted to help so i let him why" Hendrix said preparing his machine

"he's a breath of fresh air so nice I've never received such a warm welcome from a human" he says

"i know he made waffle and coffee this morning both fresh the coffee was amazing the waffle were to i didn't have syrup he made fresh black berry syrup it was great" he told him starting the machine

Travis played with the spinner

"you going to keep him around" he asked

"*chuckle* as long as he wants to he's here for a little over two weeks " the Dhampir said

"he smells a little like i guy i met ten years ago in Gravity Falls when i went to get you that Manotaur hair for that blood purifying potion the guy was at some place called the Mystery Shack but i can't remember his name for the life of me but he has some of that smell to him just a little" he told him

"he has that sales men smile to but his is more real" he added

"i like him he's sweet" Hendrix says

hours later after he was done Travis payed Dipper

"his name is Stanley by the way" he says

"what" the troll asked confused

"the man in Gravity Falls he's my great uncle" the teen said smiling

"oh so that's why is he still there" he asked

"no he traveling with his brother they sail around looking for the unknown" Dipper says

meanwhile

"WHAT" Bill yelled

"sorry Bill _Jill_ wouldn't let him leave i'm sorry he also can't video chat but he will call me. you can even talk to him he said he'd call every day at three"Mabel says

"THAT BITCH HOW DARE SHE KEEP PINE TREE AWAY FROM ME" He yelled

"Bill please stop yelling your scaring my friend" Will said walking in with Shmebulock beside him

"AHH GNOME" Mabel yelled ready to attack

"no no he's a guest Shmebulock is fine he owes Will a debt for fixing him up so he can say things beside his name" Bill explained

"he's my friend we were going to play Mario Kart and want to know if you wanted to play" Will asked blushing

Mabel and Bill looked at each other

"I'M PRINCESS PEACH" they yelled together

"no me it's my house" Bill says

" i'm the guest" Mabel stated puffing out her cheeks

"but it's Mario Karts 8 for the Wii U there are four princess peach" Will whispered blushing

Bill rubbed his head "ok um how do we do this then" he asked

"i'm Cat Peach" Mabel said

"i Princess Peach then "the blond said they walked over to the couch

"i'm Rosalina" Will said shyly

"i am Luigi" the gnome says

they played for like three hours Bill won two time same with Mabel Shmebulock won three and Will won eight times

"should have picked Rosalina" Mabel says pouting

"sorry that's Wills character and no one take's her he unlocked all the characters beside it's not her it's him he is awesome at video games i think he got all our knowledge of video games he's a nerd like Pine Tree" the blond says

"then why did we even win" Mabel asked

" shells " he says

"oh right every time one of use won we blue or red shelled him" she says

"it's ok it's no fun if you win all the time" Will said smiling the front door opened

"we're back" Keli says

Bill let loss a loud groan/scream "damn it" he says

Mabel was looking at her drooling "who is that" she asked

"Tads big sister hey Keli" Will says

"and a pain in my ass" Bill growled pouting

the woman walked over and picked up the bluenette

"oh hows my cute little Honey Bunny" she said cuddling him

"i'm fine" he says smiling

"did you smoke them" the woman asked

Will blushed "y-yes" the bluenette said

"eight times Shooting star and i won twice each and the gnome some how won three times" Bill says

Blaze and Tad walked in carrying some Chinese take out, a lot of take out. Lloyd walked in with Gideon who screamed when he a Bills eyes met Bill screamed to he was wearing the hat

"w-w-what the hell" Gidion asked

"oh right i forgot my bad" Lloyd said

"your damn right your bad Fluffy" Bill hissed

"yours to your wearing the hat . i don't know why it always gives you away" he retorted the blond floated the hat to his room

"don't worry Bills human he's fine trust me" Mabel said

"the last time you said trust me i downed a half a gallon of your devil juice and lived in a waking nightmare for an entire week the last two days i start to hallucinate real bad and thought Stan was the face of god he will never let me live that down " he ranted

"pfft it wasn't that bad" she said dismissively

"I TRIED TO EAT A COUCH MABEL" Gideon yelled

"holy crap your not in love with her any more are you" Bill asked

"of course not after what happened with devil juice i got over that crush" he says

"this time i mean it, this is Will he is also Bill" she said

"oh god there's two of them" he says ready to freak out and run

"ok your just making it worse Will go say hi" Bill said the bluenette shyly walked over to Gideon

"um hi i-i-i'm Will it's nice to meet you" he said bowing slightly 

"um ok" the other says

"i'm sorry if this troubles you we don't mean to do that any more" Will said looking him in the eyes

'maybe not you' Bill says thru their mind link

"i uh Mabel what is this he doesn't seem like Bill" the teen asked

"oh he is he's good Bill he's sweet fluffy and all around nice look at him he's so cute" she told him

"well yeah but what about the other one" Gideon asked

"he's a real boy now with all the human emotions to go with it including guilt" Mabel said Bill flinched and groaned sinking back into the couch

"Mabel please don't be mean " Will asked his eyes watering

"oh sorry Bill" she said to the blond

"just don't do it to Will he doesn't need that crap and don't ever give him that juice of yours i think Fez got it right that shits like if coffee and nightmares had a baby and trust me i know nightmares" the blond says having took a small sip of it earlier 

"they don't act like Bill" Gideon said confused

Bill pops up "hey you try having your entire being shattered into millions of pieces and see if you come out the same person you were before shit got scrambled and messed up" he says 

Gideon looked at Wills hair "go ahead everyone does it" the bluenette said smiling

the other blushed he reached out his hand and ran his finger thru his hair

"it's like a bunny" Gideon says

"yeah duh that why Keli call him her Honey Bunny" Bill said

"please don't tell any one we don't want anyone to know at least till Dipper gets here" Will says pouting

"wait he didn't come" Gideon asked

"no mom Won't let him leave town because of the divorce i only came because he said he has a plan to get out of it but he didn't tell me how" she told them

"foods ready we have extra if Gideon would like to join Wendy has a date" Tad said

"KELI PUT YOU SHIRT BACK ON THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE" Blaze yelled Gideon and Mabel looked and promptly flew backward at the force of their nose bleeds

"oh my lord" Gideon said

"Wow" Mabel said

"Tad Shooting Star got blood on the couch and Gideon got blood on Will and the floor and it's all your sisters fault" Bill hissed

Will was freaking out a little Tad snapped his finger and the blood was gone from the couch the floor and Will who looked ready to cry Bill ran to him and hugged him

"it's ok no ones hurt" the blond told him

"i know that i know every detail of how the human body works i was afraid it was going to stain the sweater Mabel made me i forgot about Tads ability for a minute" Will says

"ok good you hungry" Bill says relieved

"yes but Keli please put a shirt on" the bluenette asked

"oh fine but only for you Honey Bunny" she said going down to her room in the basement

"spoiled sport" Mabel says

2:58 pm

Mabel and Bill sat there looking at the phone while Will kicked Lloyd and Gideon's asses at Mario karts the gnome had gone home (Lloyd was Link and Gideon was Tonoki Mario)

it was exactly three when the phone rang

Mabel answers immediately and put it on speaker

"hey Dipper/ Pine tree" Mabel and Bill said

" _hey Mabel hey Bill i ...hey i said no_ " Dipper said

" _come on please you'd make perfect model for my shop it's just clothes please_ " some one said

" _no please go away Megan i'm on the phone_ " Dipper said

" _hey sorry about that i got a job to get away from Jill and my bosses friend wants me to model_ " he told them

"do it" Mabel demanded

" _no it's would interfere with my plan maybe after you get back maybe_ " he told her

"ok fine" the girl said pouting

"you got a job thats your big plan" Bill said

 _"part of it but it's only a small part i'll tell you when Mabel gets back_ " Dippers said there was buzzing in the background

"whats that sound" Mabel asked

" _can't say_ " he said

"what's your job" Bill asked

" _also can't says_ " he said

"is it at least nothing bad " Mabel asked

" _*pfft* of course it's totally legit_ " he says Bill gasped

"you made a deal didn't you that why you can't tell Us" the blond says

" _again can't say_ " Dipper replied

"oh my god you did but you can't tell us or it will break the deal" Bill says

Dipper was silent and that was all the conformation the blond needed

"well then good luck i hope you win" the blond said

"are you safe" Mabel asked

  
_"yes very so what happening there since i can't tell you what happening here_ " he asked

"nothing much just Will kicking everyone's asses at Mario kart 8 oh and Gideon found out" Bill said

" _*sigh* how_ " Dipper asked

"lets just say Lloyd really screwed the pooch on this one" Mabel said

"i regret no...... ok very little i like having a friend over I've never had friends ok the only thing i regret is Will got blood on him. besides it Bills fault to he was wearing the god damn hat" Lloyd says

" _what was he hurt_ " Dipper asked

"no Shooting star and Gideon got nose bleeds" the blond said

" _and might i inquire as to how_ " he asked

"Tads smoking hot sister was walking around without a shirt on" Mabel said

" _really_ " Dipper asked

"she's blond" Mabel said

"* _ch* damn_ " he said

"what wrong with blonds" Bill asked crossing his arms

"nothing with males but as you know from Wendy he like his women natural red heads" Mabel said

"oh right what about Tree Fox" Bill asked

"nah Willows not his thing he likes girls like Wendy Willow is like family or she will be when the divorce goes thru and Dad can marry Kai" Mabel said

" _so where is Wendy"_ Dipper asked

"on a date with one of the guys who saved her brother" Bill said Mabel elbowed him in the ribs

" _oh right she told me about that even send me a picture he's hot_ " Dipper said

"what she send you a picture gimme gimme" Mabel said

 _"no it's was part of the agreement we made when she sent it_ " Dipper said

"he's half Light elf well at least that what the Gnomes seem to think" Bill says

" _really i didn't know that_ " Dipper said

"yeah even the Gnome commented on how hot he is after knowing he's a guy" the blond said

" _can't wait to meet him_ " Dipper said

"i really don't see why other guys and Wendy think Tads sisters hot" Bill said

" _*chuckle* your just mad she uses you as a body pillow_ " Dipper said

"oh i got out of that for two weeks and a day for helping her prank Tad and Fire Crouch" Bill said

 _"that reminds me is his hair still pink_ " Dipper asked

"FUCK YOU BOTH " Blaze yelled

 _"i will take that as a yes"_ he said

Bill snickered "oh yeah thank god for Will or he would have kicked my ass" he said

" _i'm sure he'll figure out some way around that_ " Dipper said there was talking in the background

" _sorry i got to go Love you guys"_ he said

"Love you to" Mabel and Bill said

Everyone looked at Bill after he hung up except Will

Mabel smiled and squee's "your in love with Dipper" she said

Bill Blushed "no i'm not" the blond teen said

Mabel frowns not believing him

"yes you are" Tad chipped in

"i............. Dippers been my favorite human since we met besides i don't know what love feels like except for Will and maybe Tad i think that's different " the blond said

"do you feel warm and fuzzy inside when you think about him" Keli asked

"yes but"

"does he make your heart beat faster" Mabel asked

"sure i don't"

"do you feel like you have butterfly's in your stomach and might throw up" Gideon asked

"kinda what are you"

"do you look in to his eyes and every thing else seem to fade away" Will asked

Bills head drops "not you to but.....*sigh*yes" he said his face completely red

"that's how most humans describe the feeling of love" Will said

"b-but i'm half demon" Bill said

"same difference not that Blaze ,Tad and i know we've never been in love" Keli said

"how come" Mabel asked

"we're fire Draak duivel our kind is strange you ever watch that movie Hotel Transylvania" Blaze asked

"yeah tons" Mabel said

"you know the Zing thing they have well that's what we do that we Zing and it only happens once none of us have. five of our sisters have and that is rare. our kind doesn't always find their one that's why we're a rare breed the females have an easier time then the males they can settle and bare a single child if need be Males can't we can only have children with our one" Blaze said

"so you've never had sex" Mabel asked

"i have but these two no way" Keli said

"wow Blaze doesn't look like a virgin he looks more like a high budget porn star" Mabel said

"HA" Keli and Bill said Pointing at him

"shut up" he hissed

Bill took on a serious face "it won't work any way he has a boyfriend remember" the blond says sadly

end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm late i fell asleep editing still getting over the flu please comment and review


	24. Chapter 24

  
four days later 7pm

everything was going easy so far but the kidnapped teen still hadn't popped up

"this isn't going well "Mira said

Dipper was cleaning table the customer didn't pay him much though

"we don't know that yet it only been five nights he always follow them for a week before he try's anything we still have two days" Brad says

Dipper went to take the trash out

he walked over to the dumpster when he hear talking he silently and walked over

"Please stop i don't want it" a woman begs it was Trixxi one of the dancer

"come on babe you know want it or you won't be striping you whore" a guy says there were two guys one was holding her down while the other was tearing off her clothes Dipper saw red

he kicked the guy who was tearing at her clothes in to the wall he pops his knuckles

  
"she maybe a stripper but being proud of your body does not make one a whore " he says grabbing the guy holding her who was in shock making him release her

Dipper pushed him against the wall "don't you know the rule" the teen says the other guy came behind him with a bat the teen let go and dodged so he hit his partner instead he was bent almost completely in half he put his hand on the ground flipping his legs up and wrapped them around the mans waist

"No. touching. the. girls" he growled (this is to hard to explain but he kinda fights like black widow with the flexablity of spiderman)

Trixxi had ran inside as soon as she was free and got Brad when the man came out the teen had only been out there with the men for three minutes he found Dipper sitting on three men who were piled up smiling

"i was told there was only two" Brad says

"the other guy was the look out" Dipper says

"damn did you even us magic" he asked

"no not a lick but i'm sure they'll wish i did tomorrow" the teen says

"damn black widow motherfucker" the guy on the bottom groaning Dipper sprayed him in the eyes with the pepper spray Trixxi dropped making him cry out

"you just going to stand there gawking" the teen asked

later after Brad called the cops, he couldn't arrest them or he'd blow his cover

11: 38 pm after closing

Trixxi hugged the teen

"your my hero" she says

"your welcome i guess" he says keeping his hand up in the air

"Trixxi stop molesting the bus boy" Mira says

"but he's so cute and vicious " the bleach blond women said tightening her grip

"please let go" Dipper said

"damn i just keep looking at this video how the hell does your body move like that" Mira asked

"it hurts me as a man to see another guy contort like that" Brad says

"two years gymnastics and ballet" Dipper said

"but still it's awe inspiring if you were older i'd hire you for ladies night" Mira said

"My sister says i'm like a cat" he responded

"damn right you are Tyger" Trixxi said

"i see what you did there" Dipper said chucking

the next night

all the girl call him Tyger now even some of the regulars called him it

he was was half way thru his shift when he got a phone call he looked at the caller id and made a look of disgust he gesture to Mira with the phone she nodded and he went to the office he put up i soundproof ward and answered it

"what do you want" he hissed

 _"just wanted to see if you give up yet and to make sure you didn't dump your phone_ " Jill said

"not Jill i'm doing fine on my own" he told her

" _really i thought you'd be begging to come home after a few days_ " she says

"i do want to go home" Dipper says

" _i knew it i win_ " she says victoriously

"but you won't let me go back home with Mabel" he said smirking

" _this is your home you little cunt_ " she growled his eye twitched

"no that is just a house home is where there are people who love and care about you and that you love are without Mabel, Dad, the twins or Kai it's not home and let's face it the only time you ever loved me was while i was in the womb and you thought i was a girl but even then it was only the idea of me you loved. so once i win i will go home" he told her hanging up

Dipper took down the ward and went back to work

April 12th elsewhere

a man looked at pictures of Dipper from before and after he took the busboy job

he giggles madly "it's him it's my little Mason he so big now and lovely even in that disguise" he said running his finger over a close up of Dippers face

someone whimpered in the back ground he growled and pushed a button on a remote there a loud hum and the person start gasping and moaning, the sounds of chains rattling as well

"that's better so lovely soon Mason will make the same sounds" he says standing up and walking toward the room

a teenager with dark skin and hair was convulsing on a metal table he was chained to it he had gag in his mouth and a blindfold on the room was white and sterile

he walked over to the teen and pets his hair the boy screams behind the gag and sobs

"shh little one it will be fine soon you'll have a new friend to keep you company" he told the boy

end


	25. Revenge is a dish best served painfully

 

April 13th

7:00 pm

Dipper had made it a routine of of taking the trash out every night at the exact same time just to give the guy an opening and he wasn't disappointed as soon as he was done throwing the thrash out he felt the needle pierce his neck

the man ran though the sewers carrying him until he came to a open manhole he whistled up the man up top lowered down a harness which the man with Dipper put the teen into before climbing up himself he popped up through a hole in the bottom of the van

"is this the right kid Pat" he asked Pat gently caressing the boys face

"yes he's beautiful isn't he Weslee " the man said smiling

the man climb up into the van an closed the hatch

"yeah but i like our other little darling better" Weslee says getting in to the driver seat

"did you cheek him for bugs and electronics" Patrick asked

Weslee started the van "of course he's clean he didn't even have a cell must have left it in the club" the man said as he started to drive

Patrick never took his eyes off of Dipper as the other man drove

"it's been so long Mason i have thought of no one else for all these years " he says as they drive in to an old building

as soon as they stopped he picked Dipper up bridal style and carried him down a flight of stairs

til it opened it in a lab like dungeon "i know it's not much Mason but it's going to be your new home from now on" the man says he walks over to a room with a tub full of water in it proceeds to strip him he frowns when he comes to the tattoo

"ugly thing you'll have to be punished for marring my blank canvas "Patrick says striping Dipper of all his clothes before gently placing him in the water

he hear Weslee moaning from the other room he turned his head slightly he hears the boy in the other room start to scream openly Begging for the man to stop he was distracted by the sound imaging it was Dipper begging instead

"impediendum" Dipper says the man looks at him just before he falls to his side paralyzed Dipper smiles cruelly glancing at the man he uses a spell to dry himself before he walked out of the room to where the noise is coming from he glare murderously the man on top of the other boy . Dipper growls the man can only look at him for a second before Dipper uses his raw magic the levitate the man away from the boy and smashing him into the wall the then casts the same spell as him as he did Patrick.

he hurried over and untied the boy and removed the blindfold he immediately stopped struggling as soon as he looked in to Dippers eyes

"shhh it's alright i won't let them hurt you any more help is on the way okay just rest i'm going to take this men to the torture chamber i saw when they brought me in" the teen says smiling

"supernatet" he said levitating the paralyzed man behind him the teen takes him to a room with two sets of chain hanging from the ceiling and chains him up with the ones on the left and goes back to the room where Patrick is he floats him to the other room chaining him up and puts his pants and long sleeve button up shirt on he take his two sizes to big shirt to the Kid in the next room and hands it to him

"here sorry i forgot, my names Tyrone i'm was working this job so they would take me to find you although they never told me your name" he says

"ViVaan" he says softly in a Indian accent

"OK you wait here the cops shouldn't be here for at least an hour " Dipper says leaving

"Dipper" Vivaan says the other looks back at him

"wait what" the teen says surprised

"make them scream" he says angrily Dipper smile and gives him a bow

"as you wish" he says walking back to the room he takes out a small compact mirror out of his pocket and whisper some thing to it , it lights up he sets it on a shelf and goes over to the large wooden cabinet he smiles at the torture devices inside

"quite a collection you got here boys but a true artist only need the basic" the teen says grab a knife and whip he see hot coal furnace in the corner a puts a couple of poker in it he walks behind Patrick and uses the knife to cut his shirt to shreds Weslee was already naked

Dipper walks in front of them turning the knife in his hand smiling

"oh right " he said dispelling the Paralysis spell but only from the neck up Weslee growled at him

"What the fuck are you. you sick little freak" he hissed Dipper brought down the whip on the mans still hard cock making Weslee scream

the teen Smiled crazily and Laughed loudly " isn't that the pot calling the kettle black but your not wrong if you wanna blame any for me being this way Blame Jill and Patty here" Dipper said nodding to one of his childhood monsters

"ch that bitch has more to do with that then i do" Patrick said

"very true " Dippers says whipping Weslee again

"YOU CRAZY FUCKING CUNT " Weslee yelled Dipper rotated his jaw popping it. his eye twinged in anger at the last word he said

"oh i'm gonna show you crazy" he says going back over to furnace and pulls one of the red hot pokes out Dipper walks in front of the man he licks his lip smiling before very slowing bring red hot poker to where Weslee dick and balls met the Man screams bloody murder the whole five second he had it there Dipper wasn't even phased

Weslee glare at Patrick "YOU this is your fault you never said he was insane" he growled Patrick look nerves thinking that if Dipper was doing this to his partner what was he going to do to him

"h-he wasn't before" the man says

Dipper throw the poker a side "he's right if you want to blame someone blame Jill " he says picking up the whip and walks behind them

"but i digress i don't have much time so now it's time for a little fun" he says licking his lips The whip cracks as he gave a widen swing hitting both of them the men screamed from the pain

Crack.

more screams

Over and over this happened until the 8th crack echoed through the air

"Stop Mason please i love you" Patrick says begging Dipper stopped and walks in front him using the whips handle to lift his chin look him in the eyes

"no" he says smiling

  
"you don't you lust for me , you obsess over me . you want me because you can't have me, you thought that if you can't have me willing you take me by force you think you know so much about me but there one thing you didn't account for" he say pulling at the knife and keeping the whip under his chin

"you have three guesses as to what Patty" Dipper says

"y-your high tolerance to drugs" Patrick says he screams as the teen cut him with the knife just deep enough to scar

"that's one" Dipper said with a insane grin on his face

"your stronger now" he says hopeful Patrick screams again the knife digs in again

"last chance " Dipper says still smiling

"i-i don't know your crazy" he says before screaming again each cut had been long then the last

"you lose" the teen says

"EVERY THING HE SAID IS TRUE YOU BITCH" Weslee barks

"yes but none are what he didn't account for " he laughs throwing the knife embedding it in the wall be side him

"what then" Weslee growled

  
"i. am. smarter. then you" the teen says snapping the whip the men flinch

"*chuckle* you think i just cried myself to sleep at night as child because of you" Dipper asks

"no never if any thing i thank you for that you showed my some truths of the world that it's cruel that you have to fight to survive , that the woman i called mother would never love me, and most of all the troubles that comes if you don't know your enemy and i made sure to learn everything about you " Dipper says putting the whip back under his chin

"but if you must know my ex did teach me how to torture he's in hell" Dipper says

Weslee chuckled "so you were somebody's whipping boy" he says

Dipper laugh "no Tommy would never hit me at least outside of sparing he just taught me how to use a whip among other things we're still friends" the teen says

"your friends with your dead ex that pathetic" Patrick says

Dipper laughed "now who ever said he was was dead i just said he was in what we humans commonly refer to as hell you know what i'm says right Skin-Walker" he says looking at Weslee who looked ready to piss himself

"how did you know what i am" he asked

"what didn't Patty tell you , my last name is Pines" the teen says Weslee glares at Patrick his eyes go completely black

"YOU you ass hole you fucked this up i never would have agreed if you told he was a Pines " he growled his once human teeth were now sharp and jagged

Patrick looked terrified

"what the fuck is that" he says freaking out

"i think Shakespeare said it best there are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy " Dipper says

Patrick looked at the teen "are you one of them" he asked

"no i'm human my family just attracts them *chuckle* but now the seeds of fear have been planted" Dipper says putting his left index finger now the mans forehead

he closed his eyes for a few seconds when he opened them they were glowing blue a long with his birth mark

"timoribus caligo tui pessimi" he said (mist of your worst fears) a black mist with small star like lights bellowed out of his mouth and into Patrick until it was all gone  
he stepped back smiling as the mans eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out after a minute the man started screaming and shaking his head violently Weslee anger was gone replaced by fear

"now i can only cast that once cause Tommy could only grant a human one but don't worry i won't leave you out" Dipper says

"what are you going to do" Weslee asked terrified as Dipper walked over the furnace and pulled out another poker

"well i could just shove this up your ass" Dipper said that was not very frighting to the Skin-walker he would heal

"but i have a better idea" the teen said he walked over to the man and start pain painstakingly carving a symbol into the mans ass the man was screaming the whole time when he was finally done the man head shot back as his fang and eye were forcibly change back into that of a human

"what did you do to me" the man said almost begging

  
"i sealed you all your power are locked up your magic your aura your Alpha everything " the teen says walking in front of him hold the still hot poker places it against the mans face leaving a nasty burn before throwing the object aside

"why not just kill me" the man growled  
Dipper smiles as he heard the police storming the place

  
"oh no no no this is far worse, death is to quick Patty will go crazy living his worse nightmare the rest of his life and you will live in that same form for the rest of yours to your kind that is far worse then death" he says grabbing the mirror and pocketing it

  
Dipper picked up the whip "i'm taking this Tommy would want it as a trophy " he says shinking the whip and puts it in his pocket walking out of the room but he was surprised when Hendrix ran up and hugged him

  
"Ty i was so scared how could Brad let you do this are you hurt" the Dhampir says freaking out Dipper chuckles

"oh i'm fine Vivi on the other has severe emotional problems but i think the screams of his captors help a little with that" Dipper said motioning in the room behind him Hendrix looked in the room shook at the bruised and bloody men

(you thought i was going to call him Vaan didn't you)

Dipper took this chance to walk over to where the other teen was across the way smiling Brad was checking him out he had been watch Dipper since the first scream

"did you enjoy the show" he asked

Vivaan smiled back "yes very much so thank you i didn't know why they say revenge is underrated that was great" he says

"i know right I've said something like that before to" Dipper says

" i just wish i could have gotten some hits in " Vivaan says

"you still can if you want i'm sure it would hurt his ego even more to see he couldn't break you" Dipper says

"no no at least not right now you need to get cheeked out at the hospital" Brad says

"well i'm not going i'm fine beside part of the deal was anonymity i can't go to the hospital or the station or it will break my deal and i refuse to lose to that bitch with only a little more than a week left in our deal if you want a statement come to the club hope i see you again Vivi" Dipper says walking away

"i like him he's so cool" Vivaan says

end


	26. Chapter 26

April 14th 8 am

Dipper was surprised to says the least he jumped at the sight at the six people in the room one of which was a women he didn't know but by he resemblance to Vivaan he was guessing she was his mother

  
"what's going on" he asked confused he noticing his tattoo is partially exposed and quick pulls his sleeve down

"don't bother I've known since day one you think i don't know my own work i had a glimpse at it when you levitated the Knockers" Hendrix says

"right ok so what is this" Dipper asked

  
the woman walked over to Dipper and stared sternly into his eyes she had a good four inches on him

"uh hi" he says trying to break the awkward silence

he gasps as the woman pulls him into a tight hug

"thank you" she says sobbing Dipper lifts his hand and pats her on the back

"sure it was nothing" he says she shook her head

"no it's not nothing you saved my baby my boy" she says

"i wasn't trying to be a hero " Dipper says she pulls back

"it may not be my fault but i was a part of this, a cog in the series of a events that lead up to this i was fixing a mistake the woman who gave birth to me started" he says

"the Skin-walker would have escaped with or with out the other man the human told me stories of how he had been grooming his own child before you came along and stole his heart as he said by drawing his gaze you saved his son" Vivaan says

"i know that as I've said before i know everything about his life before prison all his past identities that he travel to foreign countries to sleep with underage boys but if Jill had told me he escaped i could have hunted him down sooner then you and all the others they violated won't have gotten taken" Dipper says

"it sound like it's her fault not yours " the women said

"not that don't under stand that but who i mean i know what your job is we met before miss but who are you" the teen asked she stepped back drying her tears

"my apologies i am Lady Aaria Arshitha Divyansh Consul to Indian government and third chair of the Mythos council and i am in your debt" she said

"beautiful name but i don't want anything really" he says shrugging

"there must be something" she says almost begging Dipper rubs the back of his neck embarrassed but thinking

"ok um how about information" he asked

"if it is within my power" Aaria says

"your auras they are new to me i would like to know what type of non human you are. i know it's some sort of avian but what specifically" Dipper says

"Aura" she asked confused realization dawns on her

"oh right you were once possessed by Bill Cipher that would likely activate a rare blood trait like that" she says

he smiles happy he doesn't have to explain it

"i'm am a Garuda my son is half we are like Phoenixes in a way" she says

"that explains the almost holy aura and why he was completely healed in the short time it took me to chain those men up" Dipper says committing what he learned to memory so he could write it down later as she told his all about her kind but he decided to make fresh coffee while she talked

"ok we're good" Dipper says

"that's it that all you want nothing else" she says he looked at Vivaans face he didn't under stand it he could hear his thoughts like he could Lloyd when he was near

' _please let us be friends_ ' he said like a mantra in his head

"i'd like to have Vivi as a friend" he says the boy looked surprised and looked at Dipper

' _wait can you hear me_ ' Vivaan asked

 _'your thinking so loud how can i not besides i want to be your friend to_ ' he says

"is that ok" Dipper hand her a cup of coffee

"of- of course i would love that you've show my son an omega can rise above social expectations and be strong " Aaria says taking the cup she takes it black she look surprised

"this is wonderful is that nutmeg i taste" she asked

"yeah people says i make great coffee but my dad show me how" he says

"thank you Dipper for every thing i can see why lord Draconis likes you so much " she says

"mm no that's not why . he like me now for himself but before it was just because i was Tads friend and helped bring him out of his shell along with Bill, Will, and Lloyd" Dipper says

"oh they found the blue one " she says Dipper nods and pulls out his phone and opens it to a picture of Will in his blue sweater and black pant wearing his snood waving shyly at the camera

"oohhh he so cute" Vivaan said smiling

"he is like a bunny" Aaria says smiling

"i want to hug him so bad" Trixxi says he hands her the phone

"there's a whole folder of them if you want to look Mabel , Lloyd, and Bill keep try to make me judge who can take the cutest picture of him so far Lloyd is winning but watch out there's" all of them gasp and blush except Brad he just looked at the one picture of Will and sat back down but Hendrix went to set up the shop

"i was going to says Mabel keep sending me sexy candid pics of Bill but i guess you found one already" he says

' _oh he's hot'_ Vivaan says

"can you believe that body is only fifteen" Dipper says

"HE'S FIFTEEN" Vivaan,Mira and Trixxi yells out surprised

"Jail bait i'm out switch back to the blue one" Mira said sliding to the next page that showed Will sleeping in one piece bunny pjs

"so cute" she says switching to the next page

"oh come on again what is wrong with your sister" Trixxi asked there was a picture of Bill using a punching bag shirtless

"if it helps any he's gay so you have no real chance with him" Dipper says still nursing his coffee

"hum it kind does" Mira says

"not for me" Vivaan muttered

"who are these guys you call them Will and Bill like it's suppose to mean something" Trixxi says

"can you keep a secret" Dipper asked

"no do not it is to be a well kept secret" Aaria says the teen shrugs

"fine then stop her from looking there going to figure it out if they get to the last pic in the folder" Dipper says the woman grabs the phone and gives it back to Dipper the two women and Vivaan groan sadly

"oh come on what's the big problem their so cute i don't care what their deal is" Trixxi said

"it's is not allowed not yet at least " Aaria said Dipper is going through the new photo mabel sent him

"unless you want to make a binding contact to......... Damn it Mabel " he said

Trixxi looks over his shoulder "*whistle* damn she's hot" she says

Aaria looked to "is that Lord Draconis eldest daughter naked" she asked

"*sigh* i told Mabel i'm only in to female red heads who can kick my ass not blonds who could" he said

"wow you standerd of women are high then" Mira says

Trixxi fliped the page it showed Tad his t-shirt around his arms about to put it on

"damn is he underage" Mira asks

"that is Tad Strange Draconis Lord Draconis youngest son he's twenty four so no" Aaria says

"oh he's the legendary purple fire Draak Duivel i can see why he's the most in demand half ling on the collectors lists those bastards" Trixxi says she slides the screen  
Blaze is on it in nothing but pair of tight boxers showing off the contorts of his large package Trixxi and Mira were know drooling openly

"what the heck is that place hot alpha central or some thing" Vivaan says swiping the page

"huh whose that guy" Aaria asked on the screen was a dark skinned young man with white hair a brown leather jacket a skin tight black shirt showing off his model like figure, and steam punk goggles over his eyes he was helping fix Wendy's truck he had grease on his left cheek and a socket wrench in his right hand

"that is Sill Wendy's boyfriend his kind of a hero around the town he saved her brothers life he's fifteen with a smooth southern accent" Dipper says

"he sorta looks like the blond " Vivaan says Aaria force a link with Dipper

' _he does look like him a bit but taller do you think he's part of the cult_ ' she asks

' _i don't think he's one of them but i do think there is a slight possible they forcible took control of his mind and forced his to do it all be it small,  the gnomes that live in those woods think he's a light elf but don't go jumping the gun they also thought he was a girl. but Wendy's is a good judge of character plus he has healing powers so the likelihood of it being him drops to ten percent at best '_ Dipper tells her

 _'i take your word for it but if he has any thing to do with Bill he will be your responsibility'_ she says

 _'i accept those terms but we better stop before Vivi hears us he can do this to without forcing it i'm go to have a headache later_ ' he says  
later after every one but Dipper and Hendrix left, around noon

Dipper handed the man a sandwich

"so your not mad at the whole lying thing" he asked

"no yes a little but not about hiding who you were the fact that you got kidnapped you could have died what if they killed you what if you OD'd " the Hendrix asked

"no i wouldn't have od'd i burn thru things like that to fast i also have never been drunk and i once downed an entire bottle of scotch" Dipper says

"is that why you smell heavily of alcohol when you got the tattoo" the man asked surprised

"you promised me....... *sigh* that you weren't drunk ok i see but your not drinking before you get the second one" Hendrix says the teen looks confused

"second one" he asked

"yes being an omega is hard but you've rose above the stereotype and i wanted to give you a gift so i thought what more personal than a tattoo " the man says

"really that great but if it's not an imposition i'll get it on Sunday when your closed" Dipper says

"well of course we need time to design it" the man says

April 19th

"so how have you been whats new" Mabel asked

"i'm fine Mabel tomorrows the last days but heads up my hair is currently blue" Dipper says

"cool what shade" she says

"Cerulean i also got a new tattoo not telling you what it is but it's on my back" he tells her

".............it's not a tramp stamp is it" she asks

"no it's further up" Dipper says

"when did you get it" Mabel asks

"he finishes like two hours ago" he says

"what really did it hurt" she asks

"no actually i used the same guy who did my arm he's very good at it" he said

"i thought it didn't hurt last time because of the alcohol" the girls says

"i told you before i can't get drunk alcohol is for me like Mabel juice is for you it give me a nice buzz but other than that it does nothing" he says

"we'll have to test that one day when we can legally drink" she says

"*chuckle* yeah sure so where's Bill thought he'd be listening in" Dipper says

"he's moping" she says

"why" Dipper asks

"he's sad your not here and that i'm leaving in the morning" she says

"put him on i'll talk to him

With Bill

'Pine tree' he thought to himself hugging his pillow

"Bill Dipper wants to talk to you" Mabel said kicking the door open the blond freaked out falling off the bed he sat up and peaked over the bed

"Shooting star you do realize the door wasn't even locked" he said

"sorry but Dippers only allow to talk until four and it seven minutes til " she says handing the phone to the blond

"hi .....Pine Tree" he says

"hey Bill you up for a video chat tomorrow night" Dipper says Bill smiles widely

"does that mean you won" he asks

".....can't says" the other says chuckling the blond starts jumping up and down happily

"that means your coming home this summer" he says

"no matter the distant or cost i will always come back home to Gravity Falls" Dipper says  
Bill started crying

"Pine Tree i think some things wrong " he says sobbing

"you're crying aren't you" Dipper asked

"yes but i'm not sad or hurt" the blond said

"Bill those aren't the only reasons people cry" he says

"what are they then" Bill asked

"tears of Joy " Dipper says

"then i like them" the blond says laughing

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok people i need help give me your input on what the tattoo will be of
> 
> Edit so I thought I wrote this down but I guess I didn't but it cannot be Bill he already has one on his arm of the Cipher wheel with Bill in the middle


	27. Chapter 27

April 20th  
Dipper saw the car in the drive ways he had waited until he was sure Mabel would be home before coming to the house  
he opened the door and was tackled by his sister

"i was so worry when i came back you weren't in your room and it was destroyed" she says

  
Jill was glaring at him "you must have cheated there no way you survived out there with out help" she growled

"i didn't cheat by the way Patty says hi" he says smiling madly throwing his bags a side she looked shocked

"you -you he's out of jail i had no idea" she said faking sweetness

 

"sure keep playing dumb your a grand master of that" he says with the same fake sweetness

She smirks "what ever the contracts void you didn't get it notarized" Jill says

he pulls out the contact "you should have read this the lawyer was privy to the contract i had him notarize it the day we signed it and before you try to tear it up this is a copy dads divorce lawyer has the original i even recorded you signing it this is legal and binding don't get all sour because you lost" Dipper says laughing at the end

"you can't prove you didn't cheat" she growls Mabel let go of Dipper a little bit ago watching them argue with morbid curiosity

"i can actually, the places i have work at had security camera inside and out and you weren't the only one tracking me" he says pointing to his earring

she looked shocked

"that's right Jill Phil dads Lawyer was tracking my every move even when Patty and his butt buddy kidnapped me i didn't leave the city line you have no argument. i won you lost get over it" he said smiling she balled up he fist

"you will obey me you little cunt even if i have to beat it into you" Jill says she lost it she Punch him in the nose screaming as she punched and kicked him multiple times.

Mabel tried to pull her away from him Dipper knew this was coming so he kept smiling knowing she was digging her own grave Mabel had run out of the house and came in with Brad who had drove him to the house he pulled Jill off of the teen and hand cuffed her

"did you watch the monitor did you get all that Brad" Dipper asked he was bloody his eye swollen but he was still smiling

the man was holding her down

"of course now i see why you hate her" the man said Dipper pulled out his phone

"removing sound bit and post" he says Mabel runs over with a box of tissue he puts it under his nose because his nose is broken he tells Mabel to get him two number two pencil as soon as she hands then to him he shove the eraser ends up each nostril before sickeningly popping his nose back into place

"aww that is much better" he says

"h-has she done this before" Brad asked

"not my nose she usually steers away from things that can't be covered" the teen says taking out the pencils and picking up his phone up off the floor he stands up refreshes the page

*whistle* over a thousand views already wow people hate you" Dipper says

"YOU MONSTROUS LITTLE FREAK YOU RUIN EVERYTHING" Jill yelled trying to break free

"*chuckle* you think this is my fault but Jill don't you see if you had just been a good Mother to me none of this would have happened but guess what. i like who i am flaws and all" he says use his hand to move his jaw a bit

"hold on" he says pushing jaw his hard a sickening crack echoed thru the room making Mabel and Brad cringe

"ah that sounded painful we need to get you the hospital" Brad says

"eh the only thing broken was my nose but if it make you feel better i'll let the paramedic at least check me out" Dipper says

"good cause i already called 911" Mabel says

"i can't believe you sat there and took it i saw what you did to those guys behind Mira's you could have took her down in ten seconds" the man said

"five actually " the teen says

Brad was shocked "THEN WHY" He yells Dipper smiled madly made even more so by the blood all over his face

"because she not a real threat beside it's so much better to watch her self destruct i wanted to destroy her fake image she show people of a perfect family " he knees down and looks at her in the eyes

"now everyone knows and the best part is you did to yourself" the teen says

the cop bust in Brad held up his badge and explain the situation as the police dragged her away while she cursed and threatened Dipper

"so he was helping on the case you finished up last week" the officer asked

"yep i was the bait " Dipper says sitting on the stairs as the paramedic check him out he was impressed by Dipper bone setting

the officer grabbed Dippers hand and shook it "I've wanted to meet since i saw your work i shouldn't says this being a cop but you did great work on those assholes" he said Dipper smiled

"your officer Hector Quill Debbie's husband aren't you the last female victim" he says

"yes she's was under cover like you and something diffrent but she was a cop. to see those men in that state by their own target she smiled for the first time since they put her in the hospital" he says

"your both welcome and don't worry i only do that to scum bags like that who deserve it. i'm not a sociopath or a psychopath, though i did take small amount of pleasure in burn that one guy dick with the hot iron" the teen says

"right you walked in on him raping the other captive" Hector says

Dipper chuckled "well he was the captive i just playing a role" he says Hector waits until the Paramedic leaves

"how did you do it you sealed the Skin-walker" he asked softly

"it was no big deal i happen to see it once and memorize it so i took a chance it would work after all what's the worst thing you can do to a skin-walker besides trap them in one form for the rest of their life " Dipper says grinning

"wow we should have you do interrogations" Hector says

the paramedic came in with a gurney and had Dipper get on it

after Dipper left

"he's strong isn't he" Hector asked Brad

"oh yeah kid moves like Spider man with out the sticky hands and fights like Black widow" the Changling says

"what i want to know is how a human like him is so powerful it's not normal not even for a Pines" he says

"he's an odd one alright but i like him" Brad says

"me to" Hector responds Brad took a folder from his coat

"by the way he hacked that guy your wife was really looking from dark web he told me to give it to your wife" he says handing it to his Hector eye's widened

"he's CockBlocker69 the infamous white hat" he says so surprised his horns pop out

"yeah Dipper likes to hack Dark web sites in his free time after he took down a site Jill put up trying to sell his virginity with a clock that counted down the days until he's eighteen " Mabel says walking by closing the door before any one could see Hectors slip up not even surprised by his horns

"you know about us" Brad asked surprised

"Dipper thinks he's smart writing things about the creature he's met here in magic ink so it can't be read without special glasses i don't know what you are cause i haven't been here well except him those are undeniably Pan horns but i know why Dipper keeps it a secret he wants to protect me from the bad ones. cause knowing things like he does makes you a target" she says

"ok so why aren't you with your brother" Brad asked

"i'm not allowed at the hospital unless i'm a patient" she says pouting

"why" Hector asked pulling in his horns

" cause last time i raided the jello supply. so i'm going to try to save any thing of Dippers that she didn't destroy luckily he keeps he most important stuff at Kai's place " she says walking up the stairs

"Pines are weird" Hector says

"yes but they own it very well" Brad added  
  
later that night at the hospital

video chat

"so let me get this straight you lived on streets for more than two weeks not a scratch on you but you go to the house and get the crap beaten out of you by Jill that the dumbest thing I've ever heard and i heard Question marks think about the complexity of a hoagie " Bill says

"the irony is not lost on me but it's not that bad and it was an apartment downtown " Dipper says

"your in the hospital Pine tree" the blond says throwing his hands into the air in frustration

"she hit and kicked me in the head the doctors just wants to observe me over night is all" the Brunette says (though his hair is still dyed blue) 

"but your nose" the blond complained

"it was a clean break don't worry so much" Dipper said

"i am very worried. Pine Tree your like a danger magnet i don't want to lose you" Bill said

"*he* Bill you beat the crap of me to but unlike Jill i don't hold it against you. even if i still have the scars from the forks" he says showing Bill the small white scars on his right arm

the blond looked sad and guilty "i'm sorry P-Dipper i know it was wrong now that i'm humanish i would never hurt you like that again" Bill says sincere 

"i know Bill . it was kinda Mabel fault to beating the crap out of .... what did she call us again" Dipper says

"Bipper" Bill says embarrassed

"right Mabel does not pull any punches" he says chuckling

Bill still looks sad

"hey cheer up Bill everything's going to be alright and i forgave you long ago " he says

"why i was awful" the blond says

"because you taught me to stand up to the bully's , to never let my fear control me , to fight back Bill don't you see you helped make me stronger " Dipper tells him Bill gives a small smile

"i did all that wow i should become a life coach" the blond says

"try learning how to be human before doing some thing like that " the brunette says chuckling he looks out the window the nurse is taping his watch

"i have to go the nurse is says i need to sleep it's eleven now we've been talking for two hours now" he says

"ok i...i miss you Pine tree" Bill says waving Dipper smiles

"i miss you to Bill" he says

end


	28. Chapter 28

 

April 23rd

"happy birthday dad" Mabel and Dipper says

Mabel set off party poppers

"oh i love you guys" Xander said hugging them

"what about us" Kai says holding Zeke and Yuri in his arms smiling Xander hugs them and kisses the demon on the lips

"don't worry i love all of you" the man says

"this is nice i can't beleive we final get to have to have a party with out worrying about Jill crashing it" Dipper says

"when is she get out" Mabel asked

"May but if she knows what good her she'll stay away for us or not if she violates the restraining order she goes to prison" Dipper says smiling

"Dip ok bad lady hurt you" Yuri says softly he had quite shy and quiet since February

"i'm fine Yuri i let her hit me so she'd go bye k" the teen says

"i like Dip hair it blue" Zeke says smiling

"*chuckle* thanks Zeke but i still have to change it back" he says

Zeke pouts Mabel takes him from Kai and starts spinning him in the air as she spins until he starts laughing

"there we go no pouting smiles it's a happy day" she says

"happy happy" Zeke says clapping

"Waddles" Yuri cried out every one looked around there was no sign of the pig

"he wants Dip to move now" Zeke said Dipper was confused but moved just as the pig came out of nowhere barreling though exactly where the teen had been standing seconds ago

they all looked at Yuri shocked then to Zeke

"did you two just" Xander asked

"Dip wound have falled an sprain his ankle" Zeke says

"hurt need cane" Yuri says

"you two saw it happen" Dipper asked

"yes an no Yu saw but i saw what happen if you move and we share it" Zeke says

"yeah" Yuri says clapping (Zeke can articulate better than Yuri right now)

Mabel set Zeke down "you don't see every thing do you" she asked

they shock their heads "small" Yuri says

"little things near by" Zeke said

"so it like your powers but split Yuri see the bad and Zeke sees the good" Kai says

"i-i guess baby how long have you been see things" Xander asked his youngest

"Dragon" he says

he looks to Zeke for clarification

"after Fang was here an we feel the wave from the light you had when daddy wanted to stop it when you cry Yu saw the end of da bad with you that why he not talk much any more he scared of the bad man he feeled his feeling toward the puppy the bad man wants to own puppy i sleep with him so he don't have bad dreams about the bad man" he explain Xander looked terrified and took Yuri From Kai holding him to his chest

"oh baby no how much did you see" he asked

"only when ba man show up yuck man hav pup peepee in mouth " he says softly so only Xander and Kai can hear Xander is some what relieved he hadn't seen earlier then that but still disturbed that his baby saw that

"oh baby it's ok the bad man doesn't know about you" he says Yuri started crying

and speaking incoherently "he does he just doesn know where he is Yu connec wit him for that little part at the end of the visin the man feeled him to. he yelled bad words at Yu cause he couldn't see him he a dum dum he didn think to look down bad man not bight he think Yu is older so he never find him" Zeke says

"does he still see him" Kai asked him

"most bad dream bad man try to invade dream but if i near Yu when we sleep it block him i see him bang on bubble sometime he try to get in he can't see in the bubble but i can see out Yu can't toe. a woman appear an make it so the bad thing won' get Yu. she pretty he not bug Yu in weeks he scared of pretty glowly lady she say she our may tren she protect Yu from man i keep bad dream away" he says

"May... tren.......the matron of the Pines family" Xander asked

"yeah she always watch us mostly toes tat can ..... to **those** who can see the future" the older toddler says correcting himself

"Loxlota Pines yes she visited me to as a child when i was very sick and my powers came in she always watches over us she was a brave powerful woman she also put a spell on our family so we'd mostly be born boys over eight centuries ago so the name would live on she married a Daemon and her forth child and only son married a Tennin he's the one we're descended from" Xander says smiling as he remissnessed

"she say Dip reminds her of her son she say the reason me an Ford have six finger is because we have a Tal......taltos in da family tree " Zeke says

"Kumiho" Yuri says

"righ kumiho it why dada and Yu have tails " Zeke says

Dipper was writing this all down in a small note book

"so wait why do i have this birth mark what creature has that" he asked

"i-i can't tell you not until your eighteen she says i can't sorry" Xander says Dipper nodded accepting it

later

Dipper had fell a sleep from the pain pills he was given and the twins decide to take a nap with him Xander, Kai, and Mabel took pictures they didn't think any thing of it

Dreamscape

"what the this isn't mine" the teen says looking around it was large grotto that looked straight out of a fairy tale he heard the familiar laugh of his brothers and ran toward it they were playing with a women all in white almost completely white if not for her pale wild red hair

she looked at him smiling "hello Dipper" she says her voice had a ring familiarity to it but he couldn't place it , it was like it had been erased or maybe he had dreamt of her before and forget

"i'll ask who you are but i think i already know" he says

"yes i am it is nice to finally meet you the child with the eyes" she say

she look in to her eyes they looked so kind but sad they look exactly like his fathers

"why am i here" he asked

"the demon has gather power so he can see Yuri i need you to let him see you instead he already know about you so he'll lose interest if he thinks it's you" Loxlota says the twins keep playing

Dipper chuckles "of course not a problem i'm already on their shit list any ways i don't see a problem in moving up the list. lead the way" he says she walks toward the tree line to a barrier

"he will arrive shortly here" she says Dipper touch the barrier and slips his hand out

"i'll wait outside for him" he says

"be safe" she says as he walks out he wait behind a tree facing the barrier as the man finally shows up in full arch demon glory

he get ready to punch the bubble his hand glowing red

"you know if you just asked nicely i would have come out sooner" Dipper says the man whips around and faces the smirking teen

the demon growl at him "i should have known it was you , you and the Draaks keep ruining our plans" he says

"*chuckle* i can't speak for them but i do it because i hate people like you and it's fun" the teen says

"fun" the demon questioned

"yeah fun watching perverts like you suffer and fail in every way you fear *purr* it gives me this warm fuzzy feeling inside" he says Dipper is smiling wildly his face looks almost aroused his eyes half lidded, biting his finger while his thumb and middle finger hold his chin his other arm wrapped around his chest

the demon blinked at the reaction "S or M" he asked

"S" Dipper says without missing a beat

"i'm out just stay out of my head" the man said turning around

"sorry not sorry couldn't control it first time " the teen said laughing

"control your self you little cunt" he growled but stopped seeing the teen start to glow his arms down

that was the only warning he got before he was smash thru five trees in a row before he even had time to brush it off the teen was on him Dipper brings his foot down kicking him in the crotch the man fly's back landing on his feet he looks at the smiling teen shocked

he start shooting balls of energy at him Dipper dodge them all with gymnastic easy until he was in front of the man leg sweeping him knocking him down, he grabbed the mans head and head butts him the man tried to punch him Dipper caught it with his belt that he had some how taken of with out the demon noticing. he swiftly flip him self behind the man pulling the demons wrist behind him he plant his feet on the mans back and pulled until he heard a sickening pop the demon screamed

Dipper kept smiling madly "now that may not hurt in the real world but it sure hurts now don't it" he says giggling

"Fuck that asshole left a big imprint on you didn't he" the demon said Dipper leaned down and licked the guys cheek with the flat of his tongue then straight out bit his ears hard making him cry out if it wasn't the Dreamscape he'd be bleeding

"a little but my ex boyfriend help cultivate it" the teen says he whispers his ex's name in his ear the demon look scared

"mmm yes that's what i want to see Rex you should be scared Tommy likes to play big brother to me even if we're the same age so if you want to try and fight me again make sure to train a year or so before challenging me again now" the let him go and looked him in the eyes his own glowing blue

" **get out** " he says the demon quickly disappears Dipper skips back to the barrier smiling when he walks thru he see Yuri and Zeke looking up at him smiling

he looks at the woman "oh i see you knew i would beat his ass into the ground and you wanted Yuri to see so he's not afraid any more" Dipper says smiling Yuri hugs his leg

"you did it you got rid of the bad man" he says

the teen smiles "your talk in full sentences again" he says petting Yuris hair

the boy giggles his tail wagging happily " he's not scary any more Dip kick butt big bro strong" he says

Dipper picks him up "you can be strong to Yuri but remember we don't go looking for a fight, but when the bad people come that's when we finish them" he says the twins smile

the next morning Dipper walked the two smiling toddlers to the kitchen Yuri ran to Xander

"dada guess what " he says Kai and Xander were surprised he was speaking clearly

"what" the man asked

"Dip beat the bad man" the toddler says happily the two adult were shocked

"Lolo she called Dip he was like a super hero the man was scared of him he hurt him bad" Zeke said the adults looked at Dipper

he shrugged "he wasn't that strong i made him scream even gave him awkward boner" Dipper said getting some coffee

"he's not going to bug us for a long while " he says

else where

the demon stood in a once lavish room the room was a mess

"DAMN HIM" he howled small teen walked in

"WHAT" he yelled at the omega

"t-the high alpha has s-summoned you master" the boy says the demon growls and slaps the smaller knocking him into a wall as he storms out

the high alpha sits in a throne shrouded in shadows there screens show images of seven people

"they're beautiful aren't such lovely little star children but they aren't perfect yet " he said Rex Kneels at the bottom of the stairs

"what do you report did you find the seer" the high alpha says

"it's was just the Pines child he was purposely wasting our time his magic is to strong..... high alpha i am ready to take the next step so that i may become strong enough to take him " Rex says

"hm i glad you see it my way heir after the first one is taken it will be easy to control the rest but they feel incomplete it's like one or two pieces are missing and i know who has one" the high alpha says a male appears on the screen (not saying who)

Rexs eye shine "such a beautiful Alpha almost as lovely as your" he says gesturing to the dark skin man with white wings, horns, hair, and tail he was forcing to give the other head

"yes he is your alpha target we'll need all the star children in one place before you take him. it could take years but when the time comes why not use my lovely pearls child when you do after all his set the wheels in motion with the Cipher" the high alpha the man on his dick glares up at him screaming and trying to fight

"shh don't worry lovely your child is safe on earth so is your Omega whore" the high alpha says force the mans head down making him swallow it all

"i will train until the time is right my lord, William you should thank your alpha for the meal" Rex said teasing the chain up alpha

the high alpha laughed and let the other Alpha go throwing him aside

the man gasp "go suck the fattest of dick ass hole" William hissed at Rex

"no thanks that's already your job" Rex said with out missing a beat the high alpha laughed as Rex walked away

"i love that boy i guess my beta half Sister did some thing right after all. now would you like to see him what your son made" he asked bring up an images of Bill from they first meeting and when he had the blond chained up show him the fearful look in Bills eyes

"stop I've been follow your orders as my blood he is part of our deal leave Bill alone" he begs

"i am these are from before you pointed that fact out" he says it show picture of the blond in the shower, sleeping, watching TV with Tad playing piano at the dance

"i can't get any more not since the dragon strengthen the barrier around the house but look at him he has your perfect ass if his skin was darker and his hair white he'd look just like you at that age. unlike your son. he's flawed his eyes are like his omegas" he says pulling the mans hair

"please stop he's your blood that means Bill is to " William says the high alpha caresses his cheek the man knows not to flinch

"oh sweet William we both know i don't care about blood relation especially those with human blood " he says

  
Meanwhile with Bill

"ACHOO"

"Bill what's wrong" Tad asked the Blond looking around frantically

"you ever get the feeling someone's talking about you behind your back" he asks shivering

"sure people feel like that all the time" the purple haired demon says

"yeah but this feels different this one makes me feel like i need to take a longer shower it makes me feel dirty" Bill says

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment i need feedback people


	29. Chapter 29

 

  
May 1st Friday

"i can not believe your making me do this" Dipper says to Mabel as they walk thru downtown

"but i have to meet them Dipper you lived with them" she says dipper had used magic to change her hair pink and his blue again so no one would recognize them

"i only lived with Hendrix" Dipper muttered

but people kept high fiving him waving at him and calling him Ty

"wow people love you here" Mabel says as they stop in front of the tattoo parlor before walking in the door rings above the door Hendrix looks up from sweeping

"Tyger how have you been" he says smiling at the teen

"good my Sister just want to meet you and Mira " Dipper says

"and the woman you were trying to get away from" he asked

"jail she got piss that i won and beat the crap out of me " the teen says smiling

".............you let her do it didn't you" Hendrix asked furrowing his brow

"ha he's got you down to a T" Mabel says Looking the mans best Tattoo pictures on the wall

"hey look your on here twice Dipper" she says Hendrix walks over

"yeah but i can't take credit for the designs Tyger did them" he says

Mabel looked at him "why do you keep calling him tiger" she asked

"no no it ty ger cause he was calling him self Tyrone Tyger is his Stripper names" Hendrix says chuckling

"Dipper you striped" she asked her eyes shining

"context no no i did not strip its a name Trixxi one of the dancers gave me after i told her you said i move like a cat" the male teen says

"after he destroyed three guys in an ally" the Dhampir says laughing

"did he Black Widow them" she asked

"badly there's a video of the entire thing Mira has it" the man says that was all it took for Mabel to run out front door

Dippers eye twitches "it's ladies night isn't it" he asked

"yep first day of every month" he says Dipper runs after her Hendrix locks up the store and walks after him causally Mabel trying to convince the large black man at the door to let her in

Dipper sighs and walks over "hey Derek" he says the mans serous face change to a happy one he pick the teen up and hugs him

"Tyger your came back Mira's going to be so happy to see you" Derek says setting Dipper down

"Derek come on i'm just visiting i'm sorry about my sister but i know the drill Drix will let us in the back like always " he says

the man laugh "yeah you make sure she don't touch the guys " Derek says

Dipper grabs Mabel and pulls her to the back of the back door where Hendrix is waiting

"better hurry up my slot starts in like ten minute" he says unlocking the door

"wait you work here i thought you did tattoos" Mabel says

"of course i do but only work here on ladies night that's why i have a key" the Dhampir says as if it was common knowledge

"i always wondered why you had a key" Dipper says smiling as they walking in

"hey i may not be able to bent like you but i'm flexible" he says Dipper walks over to the bar and slams his hand down while Hendrix goes in the back to change

Mira looks at him and smiling

"Tyger" she says walking over and fist bumping him

"Mira i'd like you to meet my sister Mabel" he says introducing her

Mabel was currently looking at the guy on stage

"TYGER" Trixxi yelled and hugged Dipper smashing hes head between her boob he put his arms out adhering to the don't touch the girls rule

"put your hands down i'm off the clock " she says laughing

"i know but still" he says his voice muffled by he chest

"Trixxi stop molesting the jail bait" Mira told her the women lets the teen go he's not even

"i've done it before i don't remember how many times at least this time i'm in normal clothes" Trixxi says

"counting this time thirteen" Dipper says

"me next " Mabel says smiling

Trixxi look confused

"she my sister" Dipper says the woman smiles and give Mabel the same treatment but the girl hugs back

"their so soft" Mabel says her head between her boobs

"*chuckle* thank Tyger i love your sister shes awesome" Trixxi says

"yeah she wanted to meet everyone i forgot it was ladies night cause i was never here for one" he says the two let go

"this place is amazing i love it" Mabel says

"glad you like my place just wait until Drix gets on stage he is wild when he unwinds" Mira tells her

"you own this place" the girl asked

"i'm going to go copy the video from the ally please keep her out of trouble" Dipper asks Mira

"sure how much trouble can she be" the Changeling asked

"you'd be **very** surprised" he tells her walking off

Mira looks at Mabel "stay" she says

Dipper walked to the office and answered his phone which was on silent

"hey Mom " he says smiling

"is every thing ok did you get there alright" Kai asked

"don't worry we're fine beside it's ladies night so the only thing i have to worry about is Mabel touching the guys" he tells him chuckling

"i just wanted to make sure" the man says

"then come in " the teen says

"i-i don't know what you mean" Kai says

"you think i didn't notice you following us come on i always pay attention to my surrounding nice disguise by the way " Dipper says walking over to the computer and bring up the video then sending a copy to his phone

"damn i thought the red hair would fool you" the man says

"nope the wig just made you stand out more but platonically speaking you look great in leather pant " the teen says

"fine i'll come in i need to meet these people who took care of my boy" he says Dipper hangs up and goes the bar his eye twitches Mabel is having the two women try the Mabel juice she brought with her

"this would be awesome mix with Vodka" Trixxi says taking a shot of it

"you can call it Sugar Crash" the girl says

"Mabel really " he says

"what it's not like it's hurting any one" she says Dipper pulls a card out of his wallet with the ingredients and side effects of Mabel juice and hand both of the women one he had taken to carrying the cards around ever since Gideon and Allen tripped out on the stuff

"wow that's a lot of sugar the drink name is spot on" Mira says

"and Gitter" Trixxi says

"by the way Kai's here he followed us" Dipper tells Mabel

"was he that red haired guy " she asked

"*chuckle* yeah that was him" he says

"Dad's baby daddy is hot did you see his ass in those pant" Mabel asked

"yeah i better go tell Derek to let him in" Dipper says walking to the entrance

"how many times do i have to tell you i'm not the new guy and i don't want a job i'm just here to see my son's friends" Kai says he lost the wig

"but come on look at you your a very handsome man and it's just one day a month" Derek says Kai groans Dipper snickering

"Derek let him in he's my pops" the teen says taking pity on the man

"what really he look nothing like you" the man says

"he's my baby brothers daddy my dads an omega you know how it is" Dipper says

"oh so he's you step father" the man asked

"imprinted" the teen says the man sighed and moved aside letting him in

Kai followed Dipper closely some woman tried to grope him as he passed

the teen lead him to the bar and sat down

"Mira Trixxi this Kai Regent my dads alpha and my imprinted father. Kai this is Mira the owner and bartender and Trixxi she a dancer i'd introduce you to Hendrix but he's working" Dipper says

"yeah he is WOHOO WORK IT" Mabel says toward the man dancing on stage

"but he only works here one night a month for this slot Trixs your drooling " Dipper said

"oh sorry he's just so hot he looks like freaking Nightwing" she said

"well his middle name it Richard"The male Teen says

"wait Regent as in Regent labs that multi million dollar company" Mira say surprised

"yep" the teen says

"Kai Richard Regent as in one of the richest most eligible bachelors in California co owner of the company" Trixxi says

"yes and no as soon as our dad divorce is finalize next week he's going to asked him to marry him" Mabel say excited

"it's a pleasure to meet you thank for taking care of my boy" Kai says rubbing the back of his head embarrassed but holding out his other hand to shake theirs

"no problem" Mira said shaking his hand after she lets go Trixxi took it

"yeah besides it was more like he took care us Tyger is very strong and flexible" she says

Dipper smiled "i'm naturally Flexible so is he but he did train me to fight and he is the one who taught me magic" he says

Mira lean forward and Sniffed Kai "Kitsure" she says

Trixxi squeed "just like me" she says

Dipper and Kai cleared their throats and gesture to Mabel with their eyes

Mira looked shocked "Wait she doesn't... and you brought her here" she said

"i was following the law we were going to tell her once the divorce was finalized" Kai hissed

"its not like you show your true forms here" Dipper whispered

"i already know" Mabel whispered in

they look at her surprised

"come now i'm not stupid i don't know exactly what Kai is but i know he's not human and i think that the Vampire guys fangs were a dead give away that this wasn't a normal club i may not be the smartest kid in school like you but i am in the top five" she says

"Dhampir he's a Dhampir he's only half vampire trust me there's a big difference for starter he doesn't need to drink blood and he's not sensitive to sun light well his eyes are a little so don't confuse the two it's an insult" Dipper says

"literally" Trixxi says

"oh sorry but why" Mabel asked

"Dhampir are almost never accepted by their Vampire parent they abandon them. Dhampir means half human half Vampire he was lucky his Father didn't reject him so he was rejected by his people for it and his powers sealed. he lives as a human now with Hendrix mother but that's why it's insulting to call him a vampire" Mira explained

"aw that's beautiful it's like a fairy tale " Mabel says smiling

"your wrong you know" Hendrix says fulling dressed again

they look at him

"about my father he a Dhampir along with my mother who wasn't as lucky i'm a second generation. that story is about his fathers father my grand father and his family didn't seal him he did it to him self so he could be with my grand mother. Vampire aren't allow to marry humans so he burned it into his own skin painstakingly so his body would turn human he loved them that much and that's why i respect him so much. he gave up everything for love" the man says

"that's even more beautiful" Mabel says

later around ten

"so wait you called him mom until you were thirteen" Mira says

"i still do some times when he gets to over protective he makes a better mom then Jill ever did. he told me my birth mark marked me for greatness when Jill told me it made me a freak" Dipper says

Kai shrugs "it's cute plus i have been told i act like a mom even by my own mother" he says downing his eighth glass of scotch

"damn you can really hold you liquor" Trixxi says

"not really just scotch but Dipper ,now he can't get drunk saw the videos those boys took the night he got his tattoo he downed an entire liter scotch, a half a bottle of whiskey, half a six pack of Smirnoff, and two large cans of beer" Kai said

"don't forget the four bottles of mikes hard lemonade though all i got was a nice buzz and the need to pee it was a little disappointing but i found out something else that night" Dipper says

"what " Trixxi asked

"i really like Mikes hard Cranberry passion fruit lemonade that stuff taste great" he says  
Kai chuckles along with Mira

Mabel pouts "i still want to try it you made it sound so good" she says

"maybe i'll let you try one bottle once we move to Gravity Falls to celebrate but only inside the house" Kai says

"i love you and really want to call you dad but i think it sound dirty coming from me towards you" Mabel says

"you can always call him mom like i do" Dipper quipped

"i should be going to Gravity Falls some time this summer i need to get the ingredients to my families blood purifying potion " Hendrix says

Dipper smiles "see you there" he says

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for someone to suggest what Dippers back tattoo should be of


	30. Lies and hidden truths come to light

May 9th court

"this contract is Legally binding" the judge says Jill Flinches

"but sir i'm his mother" she says sweetly

"Ms Camilla that is your name when the divorce is finalize " he asked

"yes it was my mother maiden name" she says

"i have seen the video of you beating your son with the sound byte and not only that your Daughter gave your ex husbands lawyer the tapes she had from her hidden cameras of you verbally assaulting the boy ,slapping him, and beating you ex for no reason i'm surprised you haven't been charged before now" the judge says

"fine what about the house their not staying in it" Jill hissed annoyed he wasn't falling for her act

"you can't get the house Alexander Pines name is not on the title it's only on the rental agreement Shermie Pines owns the house so you have not legal claim to it" the judge says

"she would have if she had made the payments like we agreed" Shermie mumbled 

"but he had an affair doesn't that count" she says Dipper laughs they look at him

"sorry sorry continue" he says

the judge folds him hands under his chin "please i'd like to hear what so funny" he says genuinely curious  

Dipper steps up "your honor the prenup says explicitly the the first one to commit an affair will get nothing and that a divorce could not go be filed for until 2015 this year Dad didn't cheat first in fact i have a detailed list of names times and dates that she has slept with other men even pictures" he said pulling out a roll of paper that's bottom reach the floor he holds up a large over stuff folder in his other hand

"you have pictures" the judge said shocked

Dipper chuckled " not those kind of pictures" he says

"there also the list of time she drugged my father and had him star in gay porn without his consent i might add i know she locked me in a cabinet from when i was three till i was five and make my listen to scare me

i have the receipts for it to. the first one i was there for according to the receipt it's from the year before he turned eighteen mean she willfully and knowingly made child porn she still gets royally checks for the fourteen pornos she forced him to be in. not only that i had to take down a site five times that she was trying to sell my virginity on it even had a count down clock for when i turned eighteen not that i think she'd even wait for that date before selling me shes already got her boss bidding on me" the teen explained putting the folder in front of the man and handing him the list

"for himself" the judge asked

"oh he'd wait i know that he wants me to marry his crazy stalker daughter" the teen says

" wow some of these names are from before you were two" the judge says looking at the list

"oh the first page is for the private investigator Grandpa Shermie had follow her around after my dad was forced to marry her, Mabel diary" he says Mabel tosses him the old pink diary Jills eyes widened

"sir that is my personally possession" she says

"really cause i found it in a box with the Name Alexander Pines on it " Dipper says holding up a old Polaroid of the box covered in dust from before he touched it

"it's locked" the judge says Dipper takes out his wallet and opens a secret conpartment and hands the man the key he opens it

"November 28 the plan is in motion i was able to get Alex Pines as a partner all it took was a bj for the teacher and promising him a taste of him if he gave me the rohypnol and Viagra " he turns the pages

"December 30th it worked i even tricked some college guys in to coming over and got them all drunk and got them to sleep with the kid now i'm black mailing them in to saying he forced his self on me while i was drunk except the slime ball Regent all he did was bite his neck when the brat stumbled out of the room at least i think he didn't fuck him i got drunk before i fucked the brat had to . i passed out after hiding the tape i woke up at five in the morning and he was cuddling him. Regent was my first chose because he hot and already has a masters degree plus his uncle owns Regent labs but he refuses to do what i says useless man to old to train

"January 20th i hate morning sickness but i'm finally told my parents last week even gave them the fake sob story dad told them i'd drop the charges if the brat married me after school ended cause we'd both be out of high school

April 9th stupid Regent he keeps nosing around he knows i did something to his room mate the stupid asshole went and tried to off him self out of guilt and Regent found the suicide note when he saved him lucky for me it got mostly destroyed by the water in the tub where he cut his wrist but he knows something up"

April 29th that little bitch says he's going to visit his uncle in some hick town after we get married like he did last year . i can't believe my stupid father agreed to that now how am i going to give Mr Wesler his taste" the judge turns the page

"May 15 we're married next week i only have a short time to give Mr Wesler his taste so i force the brat to go on a date with me and had Wesler wait in the bathroom he drugged him and took him to the van he rented while i went to the movies i put him in the back of my car after. i had to clean the Whore up before i returned him home his stupid father doesn't believe my story that's what i get for chose the child of a man who let Women who ruled him die" Shermie stood up glaring angrily at Jill

"August 31st this is my last Entry the plan it complete i have a beautiful daughter named Mabel i should have had another daughter named Madison but the twin was a boy i hate him he was suppose to be a girl first chance i get i'm going to make that worthless waste of space disappear " he finished disgusted

"i don't need to read the folder but i will send it to a criminal lawyer Ms Camilla you not only have not custody of you son or daughter but you get none of your ex's money and have to sign over all the royalty you get from his movies to him " Xander raises his hand

"i don't want it she can keep them as a reminder of what she lost beside Money is the only thing she truly loves so who am i to interfere with true love" he says Shermie hissed at the burn Xander just delivered

"alright then but you are to register as a sex offender" he said Jill Lawyer slams her hands down

"i object Judge thats not fair" she says the man glares at her

"fair FAIR the woman was almost eighteen a set out to willfully rape a Thirteen year old boy then forced said boy to raise the children almost by himself stealing the rest of his childhood then faked his signature forcing him to preform in lewd sex acts while forcing a toddler to listen" he says

"she also watched as a pedophilia took me and did nothing no wait she did do something she watched him take me she was smiling about it to" Dipper says

"WHAT EXPLAIN" the judge yelled

"yeah she also saw him with his hand in my pants the year before at her party and did nothing . i once fell out of a tree and broken my arm she saw it happen she laughed and left me i was there for an hour before Kai found me no one told him he just felt like something was wrong and came to check on me she even took my phone so i couldn't call for help. then there was the times she lock me in the basement a force me to do laundry while she went partying with her friends and that one Halloween she threw me down the stairs of the basement giving me a concussion while she had a party upstairs

i honestly don't know how long i was down there woke up days later in a hospital oh and when Patty the afore mentioned pedophilia who kidnapped me escaped in November this last year the cops told her but i didn't find out until he and his partner kidnapped me During the bet in April" he told him

"how are you alive" the Judge asked shocked

"well i did get one good thing from Jill her stubbornness oh one last thing promise *whistle*" he says the court room door opens a women bring in Brickferd in a wheel chair

"this is Brickferd Quin and his mom. Brick how about you tell everyone what you told me a few days ago" Dipper says smiling sweetly

"Jill paid me 2,000 dollars to get Dipper drunk and get him a tramp stamp of the head cheerleader Julia Morage's name she gave me a whole bunch of alcohol i even brought my friends with me i was given a permission slip signed by her for him to get the tattoo i was suppose to give the tattoo guy the design but i didn't" he said

"why didn't you son"the judge asked

"i- i Started having fun sure Dipper may be a bit of a freak and a nerd but he's a fun guy to party with. once i was drunk i started to think about what i was doing so i just gave him the permission slip and let him do what he wanted with it. before i was drugged i called her and told her i couldn't do it that i didn't want to any more i told her to keep the money but then i saw this guy in the alley he was watching the bus boy throwing out the trash and anyone who walked by at the strip club . he was glaring at me i didn't think anything of it until he stabbed me with the contents of a needle he started dragging me away, when Jill showed up scaring him off he took the needle with him she called me useless.

i couldn't move a lot but i tried to get away from her. she force my mouth open made me swallow a half a bottle of this awful tasting water before i pushed her off and ran to the front of the club where Dipper and my friends were i remember not being able to breathe and Dipper on top of me pushing on my chest everything was blurry even though i was asleep i heard everything around me in the hospital" he said Jill looked troubled 

"what did you hear" the judge asked noting the Womens reaction

"she visited me a few times she kept telling me how she should have just stabbed me instead how she had been sending pictures of Dipper to a man Named Patrick in prison over the years she even screwed some guy in my room. shortly before i woke up she said Dipper was finally going to disappear about her deal with him and how she was going to make me disappear after Dipper was gone. she said she told the guy in the alley where i was and that he was going to take care of me now that i think about it that guy may have been the one she screwed in my room .

right before i woke up Dipper came and told me and my mom that they caught the guy there was this warm feeling when Dipper touched my hand and i woke up" Brick says Nancy his mother is glaring daggers at Jill the whole time

"you honor this is hear says he has no proof" Jills lawyer says

"actually i do i recorded all our calls even the last one their on my phone" he says now Jill lawyer looks scared

"I've heard enough Ms Jillian Camilla you have no custody of you son and daughter are not allowed near them you are one of the worst mothers no people in general i have ever had in this courtroom i am pushing for a full investigation in to your life and bring you up on criminal charges and attempted murder you will be held without bail until trial" he says banging his gavel the Bailiff handcuffs her and take her away she screams threaten every man in the room

the judge looked at Dipper "son how did you live with that monster" he asked

"it's simple my friends my family Dad, Mabel , Kai then Zeke and Yuri everyone even her's they made it worth the wait " Dipper says Smiling

"there are people who go through far less and give up or become criminals" the judge says

"some one who was once my enemy told me that i'm awfully parsistant" he says chuckling and looking at a camara that Mabel had on a stand

else where

Bill sat there in shock with Tad, Will, Blaze, Lloyd, and Keli

"holy shit that was brutal" Lloyd says

"i feel so proud Pine Tree destroyed her " the Blond teen says sniffling

"damn that is one Vicious little Omega i like him" Keli says smiling

"it was a little excessive" Blaze says

"you do know she tried to rape Tad once had her hand in his pants and everything" Bill says  
Keli and Blazes eyes slit

"THE BITCH WILL BURN" they yelled Keli pulled Tad head into he breast and held him

"see this is why i didn't tell you that happened" the purplette says annoyed

"no don't burn her Dipper already executed the perfect punishment for someone like her one worse then any punishment you could inflicted upon her" Will says they look at him

"did you forget i have the knowlege of the worse thing beings have done to one another" the bluenette says Bill nods

"true but you still want to punch her right in her damn face" he says

' _her face i feel like I've seen it before but it was younger and for something far worse then this_ ' Bill thought to himself

"i don't like violence but she does deserve it for what she done to everyone around her Dipper told us she once tried to get Jacks Foster licence revoked just because he's gay but it was a futile effort Jack can charm the pants off of any man or women, straight or other wise as Dipper told us. he may look like a innocent teenager he's a very vicious little corporate lawyer" Will said

"as Dipper said Jack pushed Jill the Legal Hill" Tad says still trying to get out of Kelis hold

"yeah I've met Jack that little human spit fire will lay you out" Blaze says

"yep me to" Tad says finally getting out of his sisters hold

"i have as well he was my lawyer when i divorced my family he made dads Alpha Lawyer cry like a bitch it was fun" Lloyd says smiling fondly

"i haven't but i want to he sounds fun" Bill says excited

" i know him to i gave him custody of the halfling Keith cute little mystery Fae ain't he we still have no idea what he is" Keli says

"Wait Keith's not human" Lloyd asked

"well duh have you seen his ears of course he's not fully human" Bill says

"what about Luke and Allen" the white haired teen asked

"if they have non human blood we don't know about it but because Keith isn't a demon a human is allowed to foster him though with Lukes tongue i wouldn't be surprised if he had a returner defect that's what Dipper family has like Fordize and Future Fox " Bill says

" they are for all intensive purposes human but Ford has the Táltos hands and Xander has a tail of a Kumiho it marks them as Pines omega like how Lady Draconis has the claw and eyes of a Nekotama" Will says

the three Sibling blinked confused Bill sighed "your mothers a Pines" he says

"WHAT" the four others that were not Will and Bill yelled

"ow" Lloyd says after his ears were out

"what come on you had to have some idea that she has the brains, the powerful magic, the fact she smells human but has non human features these three thing apart mean very little" The blond teen says

"but together it almost always points to a descendant of Loxlota Pines the first Pines a powerful human who was the first human who willingly marry a daemon knowing what he was her eyes could see the true forms of non-humans your mother is like Xanders forth cousin and he's your fifth cousin but still a Pines" Will finishes

"so you three are Pines" Lloyd says to the dumb struck siblings

"that does explain why four of our sisters are twins they run in the Pines family" Keli says

 _'that mean Ford is your cousin and he shoot you_ ' Bill says to Tad smiling

 _'don't you dare tell any one in my family that happened they'd kill him_ ' the demon told him

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post another on Tuesday hopefully but what do you think
> 
> also for the tattoo it has to be something people would beautiful and artistic possible of Asian design but also a little weird and no Bill sorry i wasn't clear on the parameter 
> 
> also has any one guessed what the other 1/4 of Bill Will and Kills DNA is


	31. Fantastic creature and how they love Will

 

May 13

the forest of Gravity Falls

"OK Honey Bunny stay close" Keli says

"OK " Will says flying behind her looking around

"are sure this is a good idea this is dangerously close to the Grimoblins domain" Bill says worried for the bluenettes safety

"it's fine just don't look in their eyes" she says waving her hand Bill was in her face

(for once Bill is the voice of reason ....Scaryyy)

  
"really Will's Flying and you think he won't look in ones eyes " the teen says

"it's fine right Bunny" she said turning around Bill looked to

"oh fuck" Keli says

"Will WILL WHERE ARE YOU"the the blond teen yelled frantic

meanwhile

"h-hello" Will says into the darkness as he kept flying he stopped when the ground he was float above started moving he looked at it curiously until a hand shoot out and grabbed him

he made an eeking sound as the creature stood to full height and opened it's red eyes

"h-hi i-i'm Sorry i didn't mean to wake yo...." he stopped as the creatures eyes glew he saw them the horrible things buried in his memories tears falling from his eyes

when he came to he was being cradled by the creature and it was petting him he looked up the creature was crying and shaking

"d-did you see it to" the bluenette asked

the Grimoblin nodded whimpering as he continued to pet the teen

"i-i'm sorry i didn't mean to share it with you i really didn't want anyone to ever see those things i can take them back if you want make you forget um" Will says

' _Horktha_ ' he says to him

"Horktha ok i can take them back or at least the worst ones" the bluenette says

' _it's so cruel your so nice but your Bill Cipher you Remember such monstrous bloody thing yet you keep smiling and going on how'_ Horktha asked

"it's Will Bills the blond one but it's the past i just didn't want them to suffer for it Bill and Kill deserve this new life i'm just happy to even be alive they need me i keep them grounded and so long as i'm needed i don't care what horrible things i remember" Will says smiling , flying out of his arm and petting the Grimoblins face

' _you are so kind_ ' the creature says smiling

"so do you want me to take the worst back" the teen asked

Horktha shook his head ' _no someone needs to share this pain with you little one i'll keep it safe_ ' he says

"ok but can you please help me i'm lost i don't know this place like Bill" Will says the Creature takes his hand and started guiding him to the safest place he knew

Meanwhile

"we lost him we lost Will" Bill says depressed

"there's got to be something we can do" Keli says

"the Gnomes" the teen says

"what" the woman asked

"the Gnomes most of them like Will right they can comb these woods easily" Bill says running in the opposite direction Will went in

with Will

"is this the enchanted medow" the teen asked

 _'yes this is the safest place i know for you , you can wait here while i find Bill_ ' Horktha says

Will was still tired from the creature stare and couldn't contact Bill he walked around the meadow looking around trying to avoid the door visible in the middle but curiosity finally got the best of him . he walked over and pushed the door open the unicorn did her big dramatic show and looked at him

"hark a visitor to my realm of enchantment i am Celestabellabethabelle last of my kind come in but" she stopped as Will took off his shoes without needing to be told

"ok um is there something you want young miss" she asked

"um i'm a boy but no i'm just waiting to be found" he says

"well you can't stay you are not p" the unicorn walks over to him and looks in to his eyes

"you've been crying" she says

"oh sorry Horktha used his stare on me i'm sure he didn't mean to though" Will says smiling

"you are pure aren't you" she asked Will shook his head

"no .....no i am not in my previous life i did horrid things that i will always remember so i will never be pure" the bluenette says sadly

"oh it's you the one the Gnomes speak of you are the Good Bill Will right" she says

"um yes i-i'll leave if you want" the teen says

"no come with me the other will want to meet you" the unicorn says he walks following her

With Bill

Bill and Shmebulock were running from a Grimoblin

"damn wheres Keli when you need her" Bill says the creature hot on his heel

"Shmebulock" the gnome says frantic

"hey it was a good plan how was i suppose to know he was after me you can leave at any time" the teen says as they run into the enchanted meadow they stop when the Creature does they watch him looking around he finally looks at the door and face palms groaning

"what's happening" Bill asks

"i think he was herding us here look" the gnome says pointing at Wills shoes in the opened door

Bill looked at the Grimoblin confused

"why didn't you tell us that you knew where Will was" the blond asked Horktha glared at him

"oh right" the teen opened a mind link with him

' _how are you Bill Cipher what did Will and Kill get most of your brains_ ' he asked

Bill glared at him at Kills name ' _YOU you used it on him didn't you'_ he growled the gnome jumped

the creature looked ashamed surprising Bill ' _wait are you actually_ ' the blond shook his head

"never mind that i'm going to get my brother he better be ok" the teen says flying over to the door

it took awhile for him to find Will this was not what Bill expected

"what kind sick twisted Dimension have i stumble upon" the blond says his right eye twitching Will is having Disco party with bunch of Unicorns and Satyrs the bluenette was flying above them listening to two males tell stories

 _'Will_ ' he called out the smaller teen smiled and waved at him

Bill flew over to him the Unicorns the teen was talking to seemed on edge at the sight of the blond

"Will what are you doing we've been worried sick we have Gnomes combing the forest looking for you and i think Steve took it literally he had a actual comb" Bill says

"i was waiting for you to find me Horktha said he'd bring you here" the bluenette says

"more like chased us here well me and you Gnome friend i sent him to get Keli " he said the music came to a screeching halt

"wait you invited the Dragon women here" one of the males says

"no i just told her where we........... oh fuck we need to get out now" Bill says flying as fast as he could to the entrance Will not far behind him they made just in time to see the blond women come in to the clearing

Will flew out so she could see him she sigh in relief and smiled the unicorns sighed in relief as well

"on Honey Bunny your OK" she says walking over to him

"why wouldn't i be" the bluenette asked tilting his head questioningly 

"you disappeared" Keli says

"i did i thought i was in control of that" Will says confusing the blonds

"what" they says Will vanished and reapeared beside Keli

"i can turn invisible" he says

"since when" Bill says

"shorty before i teleported to you but only in the mindscape but here since um the Thursday before last i haven't felt any need to use it so i didn't speak of it" the bluenette says

"any thing esle i should know" Keli asked

"um Bills been messaging Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins , and Mark Sheppard" Will says

"Hey" Bill says

"so lots of people do that" the woman says

"yeah but they message him back and he video chats with them we were once summon by one of them for a tiny deal but he won't tell me which one" the Bluenette says

Keli looked at Bill and raises her brow "really which one" she asked

"can't says part of my deals for small ones like his was anonymity" Bill says

"oh shit was it at least one of the non human ones" Keli asked

"no i definitely made a deal with a human one but he was drunk off his ass at the time though so he thought i was just a dream ,he also thinks i'm a fairy for some odd reason though. i'm not even calling in the favor i'm just trying to socialize more besides it was just for a silly job that lasted like four months so it's not even that big of a favor it's tiny didn't even take but a sliver" Bill explained

"well in slang terms i guess he's not wrong about the fairy thing" the women says smiling

"low blow Kel low blo... what was that" Bill says feeling water fall on his face

"hum oh it's starting to rain" Keli says the teen holds out his hands and looks up feeling the rain as it gets faster

"this is what rain feels like it feels wonderful" Bill says Will is enjoying it to smiling

"you two have really never been in the rain before" Keli asked

"we have it's just" Will says

"we've never felt before we've never had a physical body that could" Bill says

"what about when you possessed people" she asked Will shook his head

"no there's was a reason we would some times hurt the people we did that to" he says letting the rain wash over him

"when we possessed others the only thing we could feel was pain. we wanted to feel something and pain was the only thing we could. we became addicted to it at one point and we started to enjoy it but we lost the enjoyment of pain when we became earth bond" Bill says

"because now we can feel everything" they says together not caring that they were soaked just focusing on the feeling of the rain the unicorns watched them curious asking themselves if the Blond Bill was really as dangerous as they thought he was

The next days they were both in bed sick

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what you think of the new tag 
> 
> also has any one figured out who Dippers first boyfriend was


	32. Chapter 32

  
May 14th

"so let me get this straight Will Ran into a Grimoblin made friends with it he didn't hurt you two then he made friends with the Unicorns they didn't hurt you two but then you get taken down by a cold cause it rained" Dipper says

"*Achoo* *Sniff* yep i don't regret it we love the rain we just need to make sure and dry off next time" Bill says

"is that a new shirt" the brunette asked Bill was where a shirt that said if Lost return to Dean

"yeah *sigh* it just came it the mail yesterday" the blond says blowing his noes

"cool where did you get it" Dipper asked

"Jensen him and Misha keep trying to see if i'll try any thing they send me including girls shirts so far i seem to be the only one winning i think they want me to model or something *sniff*" Bill says

"is Mark still trying to get you to let Will come to the set" the brunette asked

"yeah and now Jared has joined him they thinks he's adorable" the blond says blowing his nose again

"well their not wrong" Dipper says

"i know but there no way Tad is going to let him go Will can not be on TV if people see him they'll want him to in fact Jared's trying to video chat with me right now" he says

"well answer it" the other teen says

Bill answers it "hello *sniff* " he says

"oh you look awful" Jared says

"i'm sick so is Will" Bill says

"damn i thought you two were shutins" the man says

"ohh they are their sister forced them to go outside yesterdays and it rained" Dipper says

"who's that" Jared asked

"that's Pine Tree i told you about him here let me connect the chats" Bill says

"whoa hey aren't you famous" the man asked

"Dipper Pines nice to meet you" the teen says

"your um in a band right hold on HEY JENSEN WHATS THAT TEEN BAND YOU LIKE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T DO CONCERTS" Jared asked

"what you mean Crazy X" Jensen says walking over

"are you on set" Bill asked

"yeah why did you........ hey it's Dipper" the man says waving at the brunette

"yep appreantlly thats the Pine tree kid Bill told us about" Jared tells him

"well i'll be hey you got the shirt " Jensen says smiling

"Jensen help. Jared trying to snatch my brother again" Bill moaned

"Come on stop trying to get his brother" the man says

"have you seen Will he's adorable and his hair is that really him natural color" Jared asked

"I've told you it's a rare Pigmentation birth defect it's one of the reasons he's a shut in" Bill said blowing his nose

"your bugging him about this when he's sick" Jensen says Will groans and sits up from behind Bill

"why is everyone so loud" the bluenette says Bill hands him a tissue and then some 7up after he blows his nose

"see that right there that is amazing Will didn't even asked for anything and Bill still knew what to do tell me they don't need to be on the show at least once" Jared says

"no cameras" Will groans climbing out of the blanket

"Bill" Dipper says seeing that Will is shirtless and about to turn around

"whoa sick ink" Jensen says Dipper face palms it finally dawns on Bill Sick addled Mind what Dipper had been trying to warn him about he threw the blanket over Wills back

"oh come on i was looking at that" the man says Jared looks between the two wide eyed

"really" he asked

"sorry i was going to tell you honest but you know" Bill says

"how long" Jared asked

"since late December just after Chirstmas" the blond says

"whats going on" Jensen asked

"your right we really shouldn't have them on the show their to sheltered hey don't you need to be in makeup" Jared asked Jensen ran off

"Bill Cipher really he's Bill Cipher" he asked Dipper was surprised

"actually we both are ........surprise " Bill says giving a awkward smile and sneezing

"does the council know" Jared asked

"Keli Draconis is Wills Guardian what do you think" Bill asked crossing his arms

"well shit is she really as terrifying as they say" the man asked

"more " the blond says

"wow i made friends with a teenage Bill Cipher" Jared says

"yeah you might want to keep that to yourself the council will get pissed" Dipper says

"and don't tell Mark he may be human but he's spiritly aware also Tad wants him to stop sending Will creepy stuff animals Will likes them but Tad is getting sick of it" Bill says his eyes tremble

"that is a good idea *sniff* it might clear our sinuses" the blond says Looking at Will

"what just happened" Jared asked Dipper

"Will used their mind link to asked him something" the teen says the two Bill continue to talk to each other

"oh right " Bill says out loud

"we have to go Will says we should go take a hot bath to help with our colds" the blond says

"ok see you later" dipper says

"bye i guess " Jared says hanging up

"should have known he wasn't all human to hot so what is he" Dipper says

"like one eighth Elf i think mostly human but the family ties a tight so that's why he knows" Bill says

end


	33. Chapter 33

  
May 17

"Bill get down here you creepy pen pal sent Will another stuff animal and i refuse to open the box" Tad says

" i told Jared to tell Mark you didn't want him to do that any more" the blond teen says opens up the box and pulls a Funko Five Nights at Freddy's Phantom Foxy plush

"oh this isn't bad WILL MARK SENT PHANTOM FOXY" Bill says Will flys down and takes the plushie Smiling

"now i have the whole set" he says flying back to his room to put it on his shelve

"i hate that game series how can he play it " Tad complained

"five night at Freddy's is awesome your just a wimp it doesn't scare Will and me" Bill says

"of course it doesn't i know your the one who curse the Doll Robert for the disgruntled Woman and inspired the genre" the man hissed

"wow you figure that out. now that was a great deal also Annabelle. those deals i don't regret i love Chucky who would have thought a few little cursed dolls would mess people up so bad. though i do wish i could take credit for Slender man " the blond says smiling

"Bill it wasn't funny then it's not funny now the first thing you did after Gideon Summoned you years ago was send me that specter that took the form of that Creepy Pasta asshole i was barricaded in my house for over a week trying to get rid of it" Tad says Bill blinked confused

"wait what. i did no such thing but there was that thing Gideon summoned before resorting to me but he........oh he told it to haunt the Pines family ha it went after you cause it perceived you as the easiest target" Bill says Tad looked over at Gideon who was doing home work with Lloyd

the human teen looked at him surprised "wait so Tads a Pines" he asked chuckling

"it wasn't funny i set it on fire, banish it, and had to spiritually cleanse my house do know what kind of mess that thing made and i hate the smell of burning Sage" the man complained

"i always wondered what happened to it" the human teen says

"so you fought Slender man and won" Lloyd asked

"i guess i was just lucky it was only active at night " Tad says

"it wasn't that bad U-clalta really seem to like you" Will says flying down

"wait you remember that" Tad asked

Will shrugged " before Bill filled in the blanks the memory did confuse me a lot it seemed random. you do know U-clalta stop trying to scare you after the second night" the bluenette asked

"then why was he here" tha man asked

"he was courting you we thought it was funny at the time did you know he has a Dragon Kink because we sure didn't" Will says

they stare at him Keli and blaze walk in the door

"whoa whats with the mood do Will get another creepy doll" Blaze asked

Bill started laughing

"what's with him" Keli asked

"remember when i told you about the specter" Tad says rubbing his temples

"yeah the one Bill sent" Blaze says

"We didn't send it Gideon did" Will says

"HEY in my defense i didn't do it intentionally how was i to know Tad was a Pines" the human teen says

"so that doesn't explain why Bill is now the floor laugh and Lloyd is hiding his face in a pillow" Keli says

"apparently after two days he stopped haunting me and started courting me which was far more terrifying than the haunting part " Tad says Keli start snickering and then flat out laughing

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" Tad yelled blushing

Blaze nose twitched "wait that means when you were bathing or changing that perv was getting off on it" Blaze growled Bill and Keli stopped laughing and got serious looks on their face

"Bill " she says

"yeah" the blond teen asked

"is there any way to hunt that thing down and kill it" Keli asked

"don't know but i am going to try and find a way to" Bill says

"you two are so slow" Lloyd says looking up he was scared after he heard it had been courting Tad the thought of him never being there to save him were nightmarish thoughts to say the least he had been shaking tears in his eyes Tad Went over to the teen and hugged him

"it's ok shh i'm here he never would have got me i mean you know my family they would have found a way to kill it and bring me back" he says rubbing the teens back

"i can't lose you your the closest thing I've ever had to a loving Father the thought of you being gone ...........i don't want it i need you" Lloyd says sobbing hold the man tightly

"you don't need to think about that every thing is fine it was in the past " Tad says

"hey who taught Will the word Kink cause i sure as hell didn't" Bill hissed

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and comment down below


	34. Chapter 34

  
May 19

"Misha i'm not doing it" Bill says

"come on please just once" the man asked

"i said no i am not dressing up Will as Castiel for Summerween or Halloween i already told you i've got the costume pick out and it's not from your show" the teen says

"what about you" Misha asked

"*sigh* no i will not pick a favorites beside Shooting star will kick my ass if i don't let her pick my costume or worse" Bill says shuttering

"how much worse" the man asked

"she'll make me drink Mabel juice" the blond says

"i don't get it what is that" Misha asked

"ok imagine if Coffee and Nightmares had a baby then spiked it with LSD" Bill explained the man blinked

"is it legal" he asked

"yes but it shouldn't be" the teen says

"i kinda want to trying it" Misha says

"no no you do not you'll regret it for days that stuff is evil i took sip last month when she was here just a sip i was messed up the rest of the days it was awful " Bill says his door opened he looked

"no no no i am video chatting there's a sign on the door put a damn shirt on" the teen demanded Keli was in her underwear she went over to him Bill turns just in time so it was the back of his head was between her breast instead of his face

"oh come on Bill i want to cuddle" she says

"now is not the time or place sorry Misha " Bill says the Man stares wide eyed at her and click from button from Mishas end was heard

" did you just snap a picture" the blond teen asked

"sorry need proof they aren't going to beleive this happened" the man says

"*sniff* are you high" Bill asked

"Will went poof by accident and we're so tipsy" she says

"i told you ,you should have gotten him the chemistry set " the blond says covering up

"yeah yeah but he's so cute and fluffy are you watch Netflix why is Castiel staring at us" the woman says see what he was doing and playing along

"i told you it's a video chat that's Misha, TAD KELI WON'T LEAVE" Bill says Tad stumbles with Blaze both not wearing shirts

"Keli you need to leave Will says he wants you to play Call of Duty with him" Tad says Blaze falls forward on to the floor face first

"Honey bunny" she says dropping Bill on the floor and Leaving the room Tad walked in a sat on the bed then helped the teen up

"where's your shits" Bill asked

"Keli ripped them off and we're afraid to put any on until she comes down from *he notices Misha* what ever the chemicals did to us well mostly her and Blaze" Tad says helping Blaze up

"i hate this why are we in here" the red head says

"safety in numbers" the purple hair man says

"ah my head ...........is you screen frozen" Blaze asked

"your an idiot Bill told us an hour ago he was going to video chatter with his friend after he took a shower" Tad says

"oh right But when did Misha Collins become his friend" the red hair man asked

"he's one of the ones sending me shirts and stuff hey can one of them dress up as Castiel would that work" Bill asked

"aren't they a little tall for the role" Misha asked

"fine FLUFFY" he called out

Lloyd walked in "What" he asked Bill walked over and pulled him in the room

"how about him" the blond asked

"he's taller then Will but does he have that gentic pigment thing like Will" the man asked

"yeah but Lloyd is not blood related only Will's relate to me by blood"Bill says

"what am i agreeing to exactly" Lloyd asked

"your going to Be Castiel for Summerween" the blond says smiling

"why he has kids can't he just dress them up" the white hair teen asked

"my wife she said no so i asked Bill" Misha says pouting

"ok fine on one condition" Lloyd says

"alright" the man says Tad is in the back round trying to keep Blaze from falling over again

"it has been bugging the crap out of me how the heck did you two get in contact" the teen asked

"oh that Twitter, a couple months ago he started posting on on my page messing with someone who kept trolling/ stalking me after they sent me some picture of me at a party from well over a decade ago and pictures from my houses security cameras" Misha says

"i had Pine tree do a little hacker magic and they arrested him" Bill says

"after that we started talking i found out he was a shut in along with his brother" the man says Blaze falls over taking Tad with him

" then Jensen and Jared found out and after they saw me wearing a Supernatural t-shirt then the war began " the blond says

"wait then why has Mark Sheppard been sending Will packages" Lloyd asked

"oh Will got in on one of my shots Mark saw him and now he wants to adopt him he started sending him FNAF toys and other creepy stuff animal the first time was because he wanted to scare him but after he opened it Will smiles and thank him he was hooked he really want Will to come to a shooting" Bill says

"i said No and Will doesn't like it when people stare at him or crowds plus he also said no as well" Tad says picking up Blaze and throwing him on Bill bed unfortunately Will pheromones chose that exact moment to wear off and Tad throw him to hard breaking Bills bed in half

"DUDE" Bill yelled The man stares at the scene shocked

"wow forget what Mark and Jared says i Want Tad on set" Misha says laughing

"Blaze............ Brother are you alright" Tad asked

"*Moan* i'm ok but i have  springs in places they shouldn't be" the Redhead says

"i'm am so sorry here let me help" the purple haired man says

"no i'll stay here for a while go get the first aid kit and some Whisky i know you kept it cause Keli hates the stuff" Blaze says Tad runs off

"are you really ok Fire Crouch" Bill asked

"Fuck you Bill i am not in the Mood " he growled

"aww your coming down aren't you" the blond says

"when i get up i'm going to kick your ass" Blaze says

"there are worse thing to have stuck in you then Springs so suck it up you pussy " Lloyds says

"Damn Fluffy no need to go that far" Bill says

"sorry that's what Keli says to say if he starts whining not the springs part but the pussy part" the younger teen says

"KELI STOP CORRUPTING FLUFFY" Bill yelled

"FUCK YOU I DO WHAT I WANT" she yelled back Blaze chuckles at the line

"sorry again Misha " the blond teen says rubbing the back of his head

"no i get it Family but wow Tad is strong is that bed frame made of metal" Misha says

Tad Walked in

"well i should end this call this is going to get messy bye Misha" Bill says hanging up after Misha says bye

Bill cleared his throat and snapped his fingers the three Dragons cried out feeling an invisible force slap them upside the head

"YOU IDIOTS DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE ADULTS HERE DO YOU REALIZE AFTER SHE CAME IN HERE HE STARTED RECORDING THE CHAT HE HAS VIDEO OF YOU THREE ACTING LIKE DRUNK TEENAGERS IF IT WASN'T MISHA AND I WASN'T A MINOR IT WOULD BE POSTED ONLINE RIGHT NOW" Bill raged

"well sorry i was just following Tad i did nothing wrong" Blaze says

"you fell in to my room and Tad safety in numbers really if you wanted that you could have just stayed in Lloyds room" the blond teen says he walks out the door and over to the stairs

"and you really i had a sign on the door saying i was Video chatting none of this would have happened if you just listened and wore your damn clothes . who scared Will" Bill says

"the tv" Lloyd says smiling

Bill rubbed his temples "what was it horror disaster teletubbies barney" he asked

"Dragonball Evolution" the teen says

Will shuttered "it was awful who would make that . did they just let some who never seen the Anime write it " the bluenette says

"what scared you" Bill asked Will blushed

"they.........they had a  Credit scene that scares you into thinking they made a sequel so i freaked out a little" the bluenette says

"i told you not to watch IT" Lloyds says

"i thought it was because it was live action violence and not animated" Will says

"but we liked the mini series IT Tim Curry is awesome" Bill says

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is short because it was supposed to part of the last chapter but i missed it  
> 

  
May 23rd

"What this is how the ........Will why do you have so many tickets for comic con" Tad asked

"there's also a group pass" Bill says

Will walks down "well i won the group pass with Keli for the national ranking in Call of Duty Ad for the reveal of Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies and we're in the Ad tournament" he says (this contest did not exist i made it up but i looked it up the Ad Tournament was)

"and the others" Tad asked

"Mark send me five but these two from Misha were send for you and Blaze then the other six are from Jensen he knows i won and wants us to bring Crazy X " Will says

"that's Thirteen tickets and a group pass that is for five people Will that's eighteen people" the man says

"then should we call Dipper and make sure he doesn't buy tickets" Bill asked

"yes do that oh god it's like a roller coaster living with you guys no offense Will i love you but it's mostly you" Tad says

"most families do have their up and downs but probably not as extensive as us" the bluenette says under stand

"*sigh* one other thing Mark sent another package this time it's a box of clothes with some creepy pjs" Tad says Will levitate the box to his room

 

"Bill did Dipper send you that shirt" the man asked

Bills Shirt reads "ask me about my A.D.D or Pie or a dog. I have a bike. Do you like TV? i see a rock"

"yeah he also told me what it means" Bill says pouting

Tad smiling "that is great but why do you like shirts that say things on them so much" he asks

Bill shrugs "i don't know i just like them Fuffy's the one who started it but some of them just you know they feel like me, like Will and his Video game T-shirts their fun" he says  
  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review this story part is almost done


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't already know it Jill is a horrible cunt

 

May 30th

"thanks for helping us pack up Jills stuff Ryan i really appreciate it" Xander says taping up another box

"no Problem your lucky i was free or i was unlucky i guess i told them that Student interns didn't belong in our sector kid didn't know his Ethanol from his Isotope " Ryan says depressed

"i'm sorry you lost your Job but i can give you a job if your interested we need more Scientist for the new building my Uncle Saitou will be ok with it" Kai says coming in from putting another of Jills boxes in the truck Ryan rented they had another truck they were packing their stuff into

"cool i already applied though" the man said looking at more of the stuff he packed up

"wow she sure has a lot of junk oh no no no that's scaring who takes pictures of that it's like she proud of it" Ryan says gagging

"oh dear lord well that goes in the evidence box" Kai says Xander look at it and shrugged

"i've seen worse i was married to her" he says dropping it in large full Evidence box

"we need more evidence boxes" Kai says

"*bla* this is horrid i knew she was sick but i never thought she was this sick" Ryan says shivering Kai opened another book and hissed

"ok well maybe you should have" he says handing Ryan the book

"WHAT THE FUCK this is my house my bed room oh my god is the a website link she been letting people watch me in my house" the man said Xander reads the link ,goes over to the Laptop and types it in

"oh well its not a live feed but there is a bunch of complaints about her not posting new video damn there are a lot of guy on here *hiss* yeah your going to have to to move she let people into your house while you weren't home or were sleeping" Xander says

"oh my god" Ryan said dropping the book on the floor he runs to the bathroom and throws up

Xander and Kai look at the page he was on it was of him from when he was in his last year of high school at fifteen he was unconscious and being spitroasted by two men there was a mirror on the wall showing Jill take the pictures while standing behind a camera on a tripod recording the whole thing she took pictures from many angles sometimes the men would change from picture to picture

"ok this may be one of the worse things she done" Xander says

Kai turns the page nervously "oh no that's not good" he says looking at the man on the next page holding Ryan as a seventeen year old college student drugged and being pounded into

"the last page was worse" Xander says

"no that is worse do you have any idea who and what that is thats Franklin Barlo" Kai says

"whose that" Xander asked

"he's number eight on the Mythos Councils most wanted list he only rapes Returners or rares" the man says Ryan is still throwing up

"well Ryan is only Jills half brother from after Nicholas and his first wife Connie Divorced it is possible it's from Dianna i fact all her siblings are her half siblings" the brunette says

"ok that's not the problem Barlo is still at large and he doesn't just fuck Returners once he constantly  he chases them until they are no longer beautiful or dead do you know how many returners have maimed or killed them self to get a ways from that Popobawa . if he's making sure Ryan doesn't remember him that mean he's a favorite it means he doesn't want him to wind up like others he's grooming him" Kai explains

"wait aren't Popobawas Mate stealers does that mean Ryan has a single mate " Xander asked

"i see you been reading up humans don't know that about Popobawa but yes and it must be a powerful one if he's grooming him we have to keep him safe" the black haired man said

"i'd say so" Dipper says

the two men jump "Damn it Dipper i thought you were in the attic " Kai says

"i was i found her porn stash" he says hold a box under his arm

"what kind" Xander asked

"Home movies i've got Vhs and Dvd some have your name on them some have Uncle Ryans that where it gets disturbing " the teen says Ryan walks out

"how so" Kai asked

"the earliest one says December 1995 and has Ryan name on it it says First time wasn't he like ten years olds at the time" Dipper says Ryan turned back around and back to the bathroom

"this is not good i'm calling Nicholas " Xander says grabbing his phone

"Nick yeah hi we have problem" he says

"what did you find" the man asked

"that i wasn't the first underage boy she whored out there are picture and videos from as early as 12 95 " Xander says

"don't tell me it's one of the kids she babysat" he says

"not that we found so far but....... Ryans here and he not taking it to well" the man says

there was silence

"hello" Xander says

"your brother your little brother HOW COULD YOU" Nicholas says

"oh dear he's at the prison with her" the man says

with Jill

she sneered "i wouldn't have done it if he had just been a girl" Jill said

"December 95 he was 10 who was it. was it you" Nicholas hissed

she scoffed "of course not all i did was drug him Moms neighbors son Cody did the rest" Jill said

"why" the man growled

"he was going to pay me to have sex with him i wanted the money but i didn't want to have sex with him he was there so i made use of the brat. he was sceptical at first but after i drugged Ryan Cody was ok with it he was very careful in preparing him Cody fuck him all the time after that, until mom moved after she found out about what he was doing but she never found out it was me pimping him out" she says like it wasn't a big deal

"that still doesn't explain why" Nicholas says slamming his hand on the table

"because i hated him you pampered that little brat since he was born instead of me i was the girl the superior child " she says

"he had a heart condition" he says

"well he's all better now isn't he all health and prefect, at least that's what all the guys who pay me to watch him at his house .do you really think i paid for all those gifts i gave him over the years they were gifts from his fan and Johns that paid to see him wear them or have them in his house" Jill says smiling

"he's your brother" he hissed

"no he's a prostitute i've been drugging him and letting men fuck him since he was ten i've kept count want to know how many dicks you Precious boy has taken" she says

"stop" the man hissed

"Thirty Six most of them were repeat customers he's been fucked over fifty times" she says laughing

"stop it" Nicholas said

" you'd think his ass would be destroyed by now but no he just heals right up and he's taken two guys at the same time and have been Fisted he take that fourteen times , cocks in him mouth sixty eight time and he swallows" she says

"STOP THIS" he yelled

"NO YOUR GOING TO LISTEN" Jill said

"do think he's the only one i've whored out don't you ever wonder why Ethan won't come home except for birthdays or holiday why he moved all the way to Florida to go to college. because i've trained him that Boy does what ever i say i told he he had to stay there unless i said so . he's had more then twice as many Johns as Ryan but the difference between him and your middle boy, is Ethan was aware of everything . he has been since he was twelve.

it's why he can't form a meaningful relationship with any one and he will never be able to give you grand children i once rented him out to a sex club for a week and he worked eighteen hour shifts . he's done Fifteen Gay snuff films, twelve Bdsm , nineteen S&M ,ten gangbangs, and two Bestialiy ones. he's been fucked by a tiger, two greys wolf, and a horse the last one was just because i could. there is not a spot on his body that has not been covered in come

he's to whipped to even fight back if i tell him to fuck someone or something he does it. i even got him to willing let my boss fuck him. i don't ever think he even knew Ethan wasn't willing. he so broken i could tell him to jump off a bridge and he would . i once told his to slit his wrist when he was twenty five he asked me if it was for attention or result. he suicidal the only reason he's still alive is his job and because he has a dom.

i Tried to train that Whore Ex of mine to be like him but it wouldn't take that Damn Regent kept undoing any programing i tried to do . i gave up after the monsters were born he did get some respect from me for that feet at least he's half a women but lost it because their boys his cunt is useless

i only wish i could have done the same to Kyle but he was to good to old to smart he was out of the house before i could make uses of him now Cliff oh how i wanted that beautiful brat he would have make an expensive Whor" she was cut off *SLAP*

"you slapped me i'm your daughter" she hissed

"not any more i disown you. you are a monster and if your mother smart she will to you are poison"Nicholas says grabbing his phone and stomping out of the visitors room

She laughed he froze at the door "one of them's going to die soon you can guess which one i sent some data before i got here to one of his johns at his job should have handed his boss the hard drive of everything i've ever done to him this morning" she says

with Dipper

"found it it was at the bottom Ethan 6 96" Dipper says Mabel came don't the stairs covered in dust and cob webs

"ugg i found more dirty photo albums hey your still not done... with...........oh may god is the uncle Ryan well now these ones don't seem as bad" Mabel says putting the box down

"these boxes weren't up stair where did you find these" Xander asked

"we found a false wall also i'm keeping these" dipper says pulling out pulling out a set of throwing stars

"weapons to" Kai says

"oh yeah there's a whole cabinet full of them can it be part of the half of her stuff you keep i want it they are nice she may be a anarchistic sexiest bitch but she has great taste in toys very high quality" Dipper says Kai looks closely at the knifes

"hey these are mine that bitch stole them" he says Dipper pouts

"you can keep the ones in the cabinet but these i've been looking every where for these guess she the one who trashed my house two year ago and stole some of my stuff their are over a hundred years old Brad you saw Dipper find it right" Kai says Brad comes out of the bathroom up stairs

"yeah oh god that woman fowl " he says wiping his mouth

"ugh quit complaining i just found out she's been selling my body since i was ten" Ryan says

Brad s eye twiched "i was not ready for today" he says

"i don't think any of us were oh look Kai has a tail i must have passed out is Tad going to show up and start flying round again" Ryan says looking ready to faint

"wait you remember that i thought you erased his mind" Mabel says turning to Dipper at the last part

"wait you did what" Ryan said the blonde man was freaking out now Dipper slaps Mabel lightly upside the head

"well it was for humans so as a Returner then it wouldn't have taken" Kai says

"oh my god that means Ethan and i aren't crazy" the man says chuckling

"oh right he and Ethan are full brothers" Xander says

"what the hell is wrong with this family" Brad says

"apparently a lot more than we thought" Dipper says walking up the stairs

"let's go back up to the attic less drama Mabel stop ogling Kais Tail and come on" he says she pouts and follow after him

"this does not bode well this many pre Returners in one generation one one family that are not Pines it's not normal" Brad says

"yeah and i've looked up my family tree at no time did our family intertwine before Mabel and i. someone's been messing with the balance of the world. think where have i felt it before Mabel i'm going for a Dive wake me up in ten Minutes " Dipper says falling his sister catches him and lays him down

"what the hell was that" Brad asked

" oh that when Bill possesed his Body he kicked him out of it so he can deep dive to the connector souls he does it sometimes let him " she said setting a timer

"but why ten minutes" the Changeling asked

"duh because it uses a lot of magic " Mabel says

with Dipper

he ran along Ryan's family line to his mother and brought up her data "nope " he said going back to her parent data he finally found it quite a few generations back

"Queen Celena the shy gave up her daughters twin Brother on the sly to replace the child her friend had lost in saving her life before she could wake up from a deep sleep. no one knew but Glosiric the keeper of her family history. she never told him as her son looked nothing like his sister until after her friend died. the truth devastated him he fled to earth where he met his true love and had a family Celena bless her son but took her secret to her grave so he could continue to live the life he loved with the one he loved the most. the greatest sacrifice a mother could make she chose her sons happiness over her own. if the wand were to cast a forbidden spell the protection would be broken and any child born after would gain the power of her family male or female " he read

"fled to earth so he wasn't from earth some one must have cast a forbidden spell thirty two years ago but at the cross road between siblings the younger felt more powerful meaning someone cast a more powerful forbidden spell twenty four years ago" he says he felt the tap and flew back to his own body

he gasped and sat up

"not human" he says

"well duh we figure that" Mabel said

"no not from this dimension " he says

he tells them what he found

"wait so uncle Ryan and Ethan are Royalty" Mabel says

"yep"Dipper says

"and their younger brother Cliff" Brad says

"oh yeah i forgot about him doesn't he live in a hospital cause he has a low immune system" Mabel says

" what he does not his magic was forcibly awaked when he was a toddler after a car crash that would have killed him so he was sent to a Mythos school to learn control his mother knows about it as a magical aware human but your grandfather is not so yeah he was given a different story once he's twenty one he'll be free to go where he wants" the man said

Kai ran in his eye terrified "Dipper we have a problem" he says

"what going on" the teen asked

"it's Ethan Nick says Jill sent everything about him to his boss" Kai says

Dippers eyes widened

tbc 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oringal character chapter

  
In Flordia

Ethan sat in the chair in his bosses office he felt like a child being called into the principal office.

"Sir did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I received an anonymous package this morning about you," the man says.

Ethan's eyes widened.

"so you know what was in it," the man says.

"please tell me *choke* you didn't look," Ethan says almost begging.

"I did not all of it but enough Ethan son I'm sorry but I have to let you go," the man says.

"no please no I didn't want to do it she made me please I need this job" he begged holding the edge of the desk in a death grip. he felt as if the world around him was crumbling.

"I could see that from the look in your eyes from the ones I saw the act aren't why I'm letting you," the man says.

"then why?" Ethan sobbed.

"it's the mental aspect so your not mentally stable enough to be working with dangerous machinery like you are," he says.

"I can. I have been. please, this is the only thing that keeps me going" the blond says.

"son one of these are from last year you let men use your ass and two men use your mouth you did everything they told you to like a puppet if someone wanted information all they'd have to do is sleep with you to get it I'm sorry this has all happen to you but your to compromised I'll try to help you find a new job but it can't be here," the older man says in a grandfatherly way.

Ethan has his hand over his mouth sobbing as he runs out of the office to the bathroom and started throwing up his phone ringed it was his father he answered it.

"Ethan, are you alright? he asked.

"no I *choke* I just lost my job," Ethan sobbed into the phone.

"Son please don't do anything rash," Nicolas says Ethan's eyes cloud over.

"she told you didn't she? " he cried.

".........yes she did," the man says.

"no no no why? why is she doing this to me? I've done everything she asked everything I need to talk to her," Ethan says.

"Ethan Jill's in Jail," Nicolas says Ethan drops the phone it shatters. he stands up like a puppet on strings he washes his face he left the bathroom and goes to his locker and packs all his stuff not that he ever kept a lot of this in his locker in the first place he goes to leave. his former boss tries to talk to him he's sure but he can't hear him his body running on autopilot.

He leaves the building he drives to his house and writes something on a piece of paper then goes inside there's laughter he walks in completely blank.

"there he is we heard from Jillian shes dropping you as her whore so you're up for grabs," one of the five men in the rooms says Ethan just keeps staring blankly ahead.

"Tony he's an obedient Slut remember you have to tell him to talk or ask him a question," a man says laughing.

"Oh right thank Oscar," he says slapping Ethan.

"Slut speak," Tony says

"what do you want me to say", he says like a robot.

"which one of us do you want as your new pimp? the man asked grabbing Ethan's chin.

"that is not my choice I am a whore a whore has no right to chose their clients or their employers," the blond says.

"stop picking on him He's a sub he doesn't need a Pimp he needs a dom," the youngest guy in the room says his hair green his eyes blue. to be honest, if Ethan did have a choice it would be Taylor he was always nice to him and didn't share him he even took time to make him come he even paid extra so Jill wouldn't Film them or record their voices.

unlike Dolten or Myren they like to make him hurt the first liked to fist him and whip him he once put vibrating anal beads in him a made him go to work like that the second has men fill him up from both ends and plug him up so he looked pregnant.

Tony did porn and like to use him in films.

and Oscar well he likes toys and sexual torture.

"but if you had a choice who would it be," Dolten says Ethan keeps his mouth shut so the man backhands him knock him across the room.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Taylor growled

"shut up brat he's just a whore he's supposed to answer me," the large man said smiling Ethan stay put holding tight to a piece of paper in his hand that he had written something on in the car before he came in Taylor ran over to him.

"oh geez he's bleeding you ass hole, " the young man says.

"where his vagina," Myren asked laughing the only one who didn't join in was Taylor.

"Head wounds are not funny," Taylor says he tries to get Ethan to respond.

Ethan smiles lift's his hand and drop's the paper the men look confused Taylor picks it up and opens it.

"who so ever comes to my rescue shall have me as their Sub" he read.

"WHAT?" the others yelled.

"wait? me?" Taylor asked Ethan pulled himself up and give him a peck on the lips he then wraps his arms around his waist a starts rubbing against him like a cat.

"that not fair he's a brat and he don't share," Tony hissed.

"hey you guys told him to chose," Taylor says.

"he's where he don't know whats best for him hand him over," Dolten says.

Taylor smiles madly "I think no you two are idiots you don't know what I am and what I can do Oscar and Myren know whats up," he says his eye slit into crosses.

"you two need to back off he may look harmless but he has a reputation for a reason," Oscar says backing away.

"Yeah, no whore is worth your life," Myren says.

"I can take em," Dolten says Taylor raise his hand and the man is sent flying across the room.

"you want to go Tony? But just so you know I was holding back," he says showing off rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"get out and take the trash with you," he says the men grab Dolten and leave Taylor pets Ethan hair making him purr.

"good boy I love you so much, " Taylor says Ethan takes two of the younger man's fingers and starts sucking on them.

"whoa baby first we have to set my ground rules," Taylor says Ethan sits up straight ready for his orders.

"number one you only belong to me and you," he says. Ethan lets out a whispered yes.

"that means you only follow my orders and your own got it," he adds.

"yes mis-master, " Ethan says.

"two if you want or need something you ask don't wait to be allowed to talk in fact talk whenever you want I like the sound of your voice," he says smiling.

"yes master," he says louder.

"three if you don't feel like having sex say so it's your body if you don't want to do something I'll understand," Taylor tells him.

"yes master," the man says smiling a little.

"Also none of the master stuff it's Taylor maybe during sex for fun if you want to but that's it," he says.

"yes, ma- Taylor," Ethan says smiling more.

"number four never ever try and kill your self or die I want you to live ok Ethan you are precious to me and I love you, " Taylor says cradling the man's cheek in his hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

Ethan's eyes were no longer blanks he was trying not to cry.

"it's ok you can cry if you need to when I first saw you I felt my heart skip I thought I could never have you so long as she was around but now here you are all mine do you love me be honest now," Taylor says.

"y-you has always been nice to me whenever you left I want to follow you but I couldn't I belonged to Jill," Ethan says sobbing.

Taylor shifted into his demon form his horns suck out from his forehead his ears long and pointed his tail wrapped around his waist his wing are like fins

"what are you," Ethan says

"I am a Water Draak Duvel, " he says slightly worried about how the man would react.

Ethan reaches out and touches the youngers face touching his slimy scales and ear fins he smiles.

"you are beautiful," the man says in aw Taylor smiles.

"so are you, I have searched far and wide for you I had all but given up until the day I first saw you three years four months and five days ago," he says kissing his hand

the phone rings they jump surprised Taylor help him up they walk over to the phone

Ethan answered it "hello," he says.

"Oh thank god Ethan are you all right please don't tell me you did something stupid," Nicolas says frantically.

"no I'm am fine I found a replacement dom for Jill he says I'm not allowed to die it's a rule," Ethan says like its nothing Taylor facepalms.

"Baby put it on speaker please?" he asked.

"ok dad M-Taylor wants to talk to you," the man says Taylor maybe younger than him but he's taller towering over him at 6'4 as opposed to Ethan 5'11.

"listen here I want my son back he is not a plaything," he was cut off.

"I agree," Taylor says.

"you ......what? Nicolas says.

"I said I agree I love Ethan I've been trying for years to get him away from that Bitch he deserves better than that he is a smart, handsome, hardworking man and deserves to be happy," the green haired man says.

"Wait a second? a voice said in the background the phone on the other end is turned on the speaker.

"Taylor? the man asked

"Kai hey how you been man? what has it been? three four years?" he asked.

"three and a.. wait what the heck is going on? why are you there? you were assigned to Cuba last I heard," the man says

"yeah well I fell in love I still do my job I just commute to and from work," Taylor says.

"what's going on? Nicolas asked.

"he's CIA he's supposed to be undercover in Cubas immigration," Kai says.

"Yeah well, my assignment is over in a few days anyway so when I got the message from the bitch that she was dropping Ethan. I got it because of how many times I've been with him I came to take him away thought I was going to have to kill the other guys but Ethan picked me as her replacement. Personally, I think I'm a fucking upgrade you know she records every fucking season unless you paid double not to, she had this whole place bugged it's still recording now but I cut off the wifi so they can't transmit any more, Taylor says

"what are you going to do to my son?" Nicolas asked.

"um she has him trained very thoroughly so I'm doing a little reprogramming trying to make him you know function like a normal human and not a robot I was in the process of it when you called he still needs a lot of help probably going to move him away from here any ideas it's should probably not be the city someplace small remote so the other assholes she pimped him out won't find him also somewhere he's never lived before so they won't think to look," Taylor says.

"I can get you assigned to Gravity falls that where I'm moving Jills never even been there," Kai says.

"is it safe?" the green haired man asked.

"well Keli lives there," Kai says

"so yes and no fun well I am one of the few people whose not afraid of her for the simple fact that I can keep up with the Draak Queen," he says.

"well you are as infamous as her Demon of the deep," Kai says chuckling.

"Yeah, good times so, question can I borrow your jet to move there you know I hate public transport. It's not like Ethan and I own much. most of the stuff in this house he rents because Jill told him he was a possession and as such didn't deserve to own anything so he just has clothes and pictures it's just small stuff there's also an S&m room in here by his room and a Bdsm one in the basement that aren't rented it's weird I only know about them cause I got here early and cased the place ....... Ethan what did say if you want to talk, talk you're a person baby, " Taylor says.

"Oh sorry Dad can I- I want to be near my family again, " Ethan asked embarrassed

"of-of course son I never said you couldn't come back Ryans moving there to you know he got a job at Regent Medical he's pretty shaken up as well," Nicholas says

"he-he found out she said she'd stop if I follow all her orders," the blond says.

"you knew she touched Ryan? Nick asked

"She told me if I told she tell everyone Kyle did it and no one would believe me over her that if I told she'd kill Ryan. she Promised if I stay here and did what she said and gave her the money Ryan and Kyle would be safe *sob* she promised," he says breaking down like a child Taylor held him.

"Shh shh it's ok she can't hurt them anymore everyone knows what she is now she can't touch you I got you, baby, no one can hurt you now not while I'm protecting you. you can ask Kai no one I guard has ever been hurt on my watch," the green haired man says.

"he's not wrong Taylor has never failed at protection duty," Kai says to Ethan and Nicolas.

Ethan fainted "he passed out I think all the stress has gotten to him," Taylor says cradling the man in his arms.

"good he needs to rest his mother is already on her ways so is Connie she is not happy her former Daughter did this," Nicolas says.

"former?" Taylor asked.

"she disavowed her so did i................do you know why we divorced in the first place?" Nicolas asked.

"no I don't, " Taylor says

"Jill was going to be a big sister when she was three her mother was having a girl and a boy we were so happy but then we lost the girl. afterward, Connie was depressed but Jill was angry saying she wanted a sister and to take Nicoli back and bring a girl a few days later we lost Nicoli.

we blamed each other for his death until we couldn't stand to be in the same room together so we split up but now that we know about Jill we're starting to think Nicoli's death wasn't a case of SIDS. Connie started coming around again after Ethan was born she saw that I didn't try to use him as a replacement for our son we even named her his godmother.

I think. no I know Jill hates him for that. Kyle wasn't Connie's he was a high school girlfriend's child he moved in with me once she died when he was fourteen but Ethan she wanted to give him the love she was never able to give Nicoli," he explained.

"so she turned a real boy into a puppet to play with she forced him to move as far away from her Mother as possible while still being in the states but not Ryan so she could use him as leverage to keep Ethan away," Taylor says.

"Jill would use toys," Ethan says opening his eyes a bit. Teetering on the edge of wake and sleep.

"what? they asked

"Jill would put things inside me and make me keep them there I said no at first but then she showed me what Cody did to Ryan she said if I was good she'd be nice to me she never was I never did it right. I didn't suck her boyfriend's dicks right, I couldn't give mister Wesler a blow job right, I didn't bruise right, I didn't bleed right, and didn't scream right she took me to man-boy love convention when I was fourteen they were nicer they said nice things and were gentle.

Jill was angry I wasn't hurt more so she left me in the woods and told you I got lost. I did what she said I stayed in that old cabin for four days for someone to find me I was lucky it rained so I had something to drink.

I was happy when Connie found me Jill wasn't a few months later she took me to Cody's places because she couldn't get to Ryan at the time he dye my hair black and dress me like a girl then him and his friends had sex with me they weren't nice they filled up my insides and made me shot a movie I hated that," Ethan says like a child

he falls back asleep

"he's out again," Taylor says

"we should stop now I need to take care of Ryan. Connie and Dianna will be there tomorrow morning keep him safe and tell him I love him," Nicholas says.

"I love you too daddy," Ethan mumbles.

"did you get that?" Taylor asked.

"yeah I got it," the man says hanging up

Taylor picks the man up and takes him to bed before going and magically locking all the doors and windows.

he's woken up in the middle of the night by banging on the door.

he walks over.

"stupid key won't work did that whore change the locks thought he was obedient," a man says Taylor growls and opens the door he glares at the two shorter men with glowing blue eyes they seemed to Glow brighter in the dead of night

"what do you want?" he growled

"I got the email and came to collect him," the taller man says.

"you're to late I already won that he's mine," Taylor says.

"aw man can I buy him for the night?" the man says.

"he's not for sale anymore," the green haired man growled showing his teeth the taller man runs off scared.

"please I need it, you can join if you want," the shorter male said his eye's glowing acid green looking into Taylor's eyes.

the dragon smirked at the attempt "sorry incubi but I'm an Imu Op Alpha that doesn't work on me," he says transforming his face the other demon jumped back but doesn't run.

"come on man I'm hungry that guy brought me here and said there was some good eats here, " the man says Taylor used his night vision to look at his face confused by how he was acting.

"your no man your a kid how old are you," he asked.

"Sixteen," he says.

Taylor crosses his arms giving him a skeptic look.

"in eleven months" the kid adds

"*sigh* get in here kid I'll feed you I'm authorized to. what's your name? the dragon asked.

"I'm Zack. Zackariah Atlas Asteriae and I am not an incubus I'm a Nymph," the kid says following him in.

Taylor locks the door and chuckles

"I can tell by the last name but aren't Nymph usually girls?" he asked.

"ugh yes I know I know Zack you should have been a girl. Zack your not pretty enough stay in the back. I'm sick a tired of that I got kicked out ok no one wants a male omega Nymph they want an alpha with strong seed for strong daughters now let's do this you said you feed me," he says.

"you're also half siren didn't they want you?" Taylor asked.

the kid took off his hat "look this hair " he says.

" it's very golden and shiny," the man says confused 

"Yeah, my dads from the northern pod this hair is asking to spotted up there and no other tribe wants me to be anything but a housewife sitting around to be nothing but a baby factory oooooh no that is not me no way," Zack says.

"how long has it been since you've fed? Taylor asked

"I . um it's been around four-five months," the kid says.

"crap. kid you shouldn't have had enough power for that stare you tried to give me," the man says.

"can we just do this already?" Zack says.

"ok open your mouth," Taylor says.

"what aren't we going to have sex I mean I've sucked dick before but wouldn't sex be better," the kid asked

"I've not going to let you give me a blow job and energy is energy no matter how it's given. now open up," he says leaning down so he's looking the kid in the eyes.

Zack opens his mouth "now start sucking in," the man says opening his mouth the boy complies he eyes widen seeing the sea form green aura of the other man flow into his mouth.

he moans at the taste and feel of it filling him up he stops out of surprise when the man flicks him on the forehead.

"that's enough kid you keep sucking and you're going to make yourself sick," Taylor says.

"that was so good what are you I've never tasted anything like that," Zack says.

"I'm a water Draak Duvel here lay down on the couch, " the man says.

"why?" the blond kid asked.

"because you took too much brat do you have any idea how rich a dragon types energy is? I'm a rarity kid I'm a full-blooded Draaks. you're going to feel very buzzy for a while so ride it out," Taylor says, sure enough, Zack body started vibrating with the energy he absorbed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long the next one won't  
> also thinking of doing commentary on what certain Alphas and Omega special quirks  
> like I did for the Love Ero omega only not in the chapter unless it's needed  
> might even backtrack and tell you all what a Warren Omega Really is
> 
> please comment and tell me what you think


	38. Chapter 38

  
Taylor woke to a knock at the door he listens this time it was women he walks over and opens it.

"Where is he? where's my baby?" the blond one says

"he's sleeping I'm guessing your Dianna his Mother and your Connie godmother," Taylor asked

"Yes, how did you?" Connie asked

"Nicholas told me you were coming come on in," he says

Dianna ran into her son's room

"Is he alright he didn't hurt himself did he?" Connie asked stepping in

"Jill programmed him to need a Dom to manage his life she send a bunch of emails to his most frequent customers thinking he'd run and kill himself he wrote a condition on a sheet of paper so he could choose his own dom without speaking so he wouldn't get hurt he was smart" he says handing her the note she read it and smiled

"yes he is so you came to his rescue," she says

"yeah I love him but so long as he only recognized Jill as his Dom I couldn't get him out of here," he says Dianna ran out

"he won't open his eyes I know he's awake but he won't, " she says

"oh for the love of she even did that" Taylor says walking into the room

"Baby new rule time you can get up or go to sleep when you want to ........unless you're very sick then you stay in bed," the man says Ethan sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed Dianna ran over to him hugging him Ethan look at Taylor asking permission

"it's your body and your mother I know I'd give anything to be able to hold my moms just one more time baby," he says sad Ethan hugs his mother

Taylor looks at Dianna who glares at him

"what he was like that when I got him worse even I'm still trying to undo all of her programmings. the bitch did this to him this is like a lifetime of programming I can't fix it in one night" Taylor says waving his hands around

"I'm Sorry mama I just couldn't stop her" Ethan sobbed

"oh its ok my little teardrop," she says

"don't hate Taylor please he's always been nice to me he never hit me or bond me or hurt me please he's a good Dom I need him" the man begged

"dom oh Ethan...... " she says he looks at her with fearful eyes one that fear her rejection.

"Dianna he chose this man as his Dom himself he wanted him if you take that from him he'll be like he was when you tried to wake him," Connie says

"but he'll be a slave," the blond women says

"whoa whoa you got it wrong that is not a real Sub Dom relationship the bitch perverted it and twisted it to fit what she wanted," Taylor says

"then what a real one like your just going to hurt him" she snapped

"S&M isn’t about hurting. both parties are supposed to be equals. it about trust, giving yourself to a person completely. Putting yourself at their mercy but trusting them to do right by you. she just used it to control and hurt him.

I want him to be a person, not a doll I love him I've begged him to leave her but he would always shut down if I said anything. he wants it now ..no he needs it he's been conditioned by her since he was a child. she hardwired it into his brain that if he doesn't have a dom he should die he believes that do you see the scars on his wrist" he says

"how can I trust you?" Dianna asked Zack walk in

"because he's CIA," the boys says biting into a banana and hold Taylors badge in the other

"hey give me that kid stay out of my pockets," he says the man tosses her his badge

"this is real," she says

"I couldn't do anything legally this is private land so I watched the place yes I did pay to sleep with him but sometimes I replayed times we did it and I just held him to comfort him," the man says

"ok I get that but whose the kid is he your" Connie asked

"no he's fifteen I'm twenty-six I'd have to have been like ten when he was conceived no he got brought here by a john in the middle of the night and I could not let him leave with him being as he's an orphan and a kid," Taylor says

"are you sure he's not Ethan's son they look alike," Dianna asked

"pfft I wish my dad and mom threw me out cause they didn't want me that guy looks like he would have kept me," Zack says

"how long has it been?" Connie asked him maternal instincts kicking in

"I don't know two years minimum but I have survival skill I can fish, forage, and suck dick like you wouldn't believe," the blond says

"that last thing is not something someone your age should be proud of kid," Taylor says rubbing the bridge of his noes

"what I like dick it was perfectly legal," Zack says

"Where Japan?" the man asked

"well yeah the age of consent is thirteen there," he says like its no big deal

"what the. how did you ever get here, when" Taylor asked

"I got on a freight boat little over four months ago I was the ship fuck boy it was fun till we got bored by pirate there boss was crazy into me and I do mean crazy but he kept dressing me like a girl so I threw him off the boat swam to Jamaica stowed away on a cruise ship now i'm here hiding from captain numb nuts found out he put a price on my head " he says Zack pulls out a wanted poster of him sticking his tongue out and flipping off the camera guy with two hands

"don't worry he wants me alive dumb ass thinks I'm an angel boy is he way off," the kid says Ethan chuckles they all look at him

"Oh baby you laugh," Taylor says smiling

"sorry he just reminds me of Dipper even the sucking dick part but dipper stays in his age group at least," the blond man says

"Dipper like Dipper Pines," the kid asked

"yes he's my grandson," Dianna and Connie says

"he's my nephew," Ethen says smiling

"cool can I meet him?" the boy asked walking over to Ethan and grabbing his hand

Ethan whole body relaxed

"ok but no more Whoring your self out ok that not a good thing to do," the man says acting like a normal adult male the other three adults look at his surprised

"he's a pain but I think I'll keep him did you see that he acted normal" Taylor says to Connie

"if you don't I will but Ethan's right there's just something about him that reminds me of Dipper he's just I don't know there's this air about him," she says

"good news kid your not homeless anymore," Taylor says

"can I still fuck guys they don't have to be awake when I do it," Zack asked the women facepalm

"no, but you know what really great kid?" Taylor says

"what? " the blond kid asked

"fucking consent and consent when Fucking" Taylor says

the women chuckle at how he said it

"fine if it means I get to live in a house and get fed I'll ask permission but can I call you daddy," Zack says smirking

"Oh hell no that sounds so Dirty coming from you," Taylor says

"fine mom," the blond says

"Oh fuck no I'm not Kai I ain't going to let some kid call me mom," the man says

"I'll call you what I want, " Zack says

June 1st, 2015

"so that's the last box wow that's a lot of evidence," Dipper says

yep glad I brought a van you guy all packed up to" Brad says

"yeah everything since Mabel and i already got our credits we can leave any time but we'll leave next week we still got to finish packing up Kais place the first truck already left and Ryans place we'll be staying at Kai moms house for a week or so we can say goodbye you can visit any time when we get home well call first at least" the teen says

"it's been fun kid really it has but I've got to go," the man says shaking his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late it's been really hot and hard to write and I can't afford air conditioning


	39. Epilogue

June 8th 2015

"we're home hello Gravity falls sign hello Greasy diner, " Mabel says looking out the window as they drive thru the town to their new home

  
"Mabel you know Stan and Ford won't be back until tomorrow also it's Seven at night," Dipper says

"I know but we're finally back home in a new house," she says as they pull up to the house the garage door open and they drive in

"look at it it's so big," Mabel Says getting out. Kais car drive in the garage door next to them

"well I want a big family so I had it built accordingly," the man says smiling and picking up Yuri from the back seat Xander did the same with Zeke

"how big is the place," Mabel asked

"well there are over twenty rooms in this place but ten of them are not bedrooms but those are all downstairs," Kai says

"my study/lab is off limits unless I'm in there," Dipper tells Mabel

"and the weapons room I know," she says

"speaking of, are you two almost done with Wills gift?" Xander asked

"yeah I scraped two of the forms though they just would not stabilize *sigh* some things are just not meant to exist in this world," Dipper says

"what you two made shouldn't exist in this world period the fact that it works is incredible," Mabel says

"I'm not giving you one you'll abuse it," the male teen says

"I would not," she says

"yes you would," all the males said even the twins

"ok I would, let's go it want to see my new room," Mabel says running off

"what about you?" Kai asked Xander

"I have to make a phone call for _you know who_ to go to the Mystery Shack tomorrow," Xander says

"his room is set up can't wait to meet him," the taller man says

with Bill

"so Fang's coming here but you were supposed to come to see Pine tree with me tomorrow" Bill whined

"I will I'm just going to be late but Keli won't be there either," Tad says

"oh then take your time. please the longer she away the better," the blond says

"Dippers here in town I feel him" Will says Bill tries to run off Tad grabs him

"no Bill let them get settled in you can wait till tomorrow, " the demon says the blond sighed

"so whose taking us then," Bill asked

  
"Wendy she'll pick you up between nine and ten in the morning" tad says

June 9th, 2015 7:00 am  
With Kill

"we're almost there are you two sure we should leave the boat at the harbor" Kill says

"Relax kid its run By the mythos people no ones going to break in we have a Portal orb that will teleport us to the boat if we need anything you made it remember," Stan says

"yes I know but could we have shrunk the boat and brought with us," the redhead asked as they passed the Gravity falls sign

"Kill we are not shrinking the boat but really the greenhouse is self-sustaining it's will be fine," Ford says

"alright. this is so strange being here knowing I've been here but not remembering a thing" Kill says sticking his head out the window

"kid get you head inside you going to" stan stops hearing Kill gacked and started spitting

"swallow a bug" he finished

"thanks for that warning *spit* gross," Kill says spiting the bug in his hand and throwing it back outside

with ????? 9:00 am

"hey get down here brat we got to go all your stuff already been moved," Robbie says

"yeah yeah, I'm coming keep your knickers on Robbie and don't call me brat just drive me to the Mystery Shack," a shorter teen says wearing a black hooded jacket and sunglasses

"fine Rebel let's go," the older teen says

With ???? 9:45 am

"Fiddleford are you sure this will be alright I'm terribly nervous," a white-haired caramel colored skinned teen with goggle over his eyes says as the man drives down Gopher road

"Sill it's fine you'll be fine trust me you can wait in the truck while I talk to Stanford," Mcgucket says

"*sigh* thank you," the teen says as they park

With Bill and Will 9: 55

"Wow this place has changed they really fixed it up is it bigger or is that just me," Bill says following Wendy he noticed four cars in the driveway One of them was Soos and one was probably Stans but who were the other two and why did one have a person in it waiting nervously

"um Red whose cars are omf, " Bill says falling on his ass

"damn it sorry I.........Kill oh my god it's you how you been "the blond says hugging the redhead

"get off of me you crazy asshole" Kill says trying to push him off feeling very uncomfortable

"Oh come on we had fun in our mindscape lets play I promise not to hurt your ego too much this time," Bill says

"oh you can go fuck your self BILL," Kill says he tenses as the room that was once filled with chatter went silent Bill heard a familiar click and ducked just in time to dodge a blast from Ford gun

"what the heck Ford you could have hit Kill," Stan says Bill scramble away into another person he hears the clatter of something falling and looks into a pale teens face that looked similar to his own with black hair he heard the gun cock again and grabbed the look-alike dodging the blast

"Fordize please stop shooting I can explain everything," the blond says standing up with his hands up defensively.

the gun cocks again and he closes his eyes waiting for the blast it doesn't come he opens them and looks Will is standing in front of him acting as a shield and Kill has his hand over the gun trying to stop him from hitting the boy

"Kill is that?" Stan says

Kill looks fearful "don't hurt Will please," he says Ford lowers his gun Rebel groans and stand up, standing all together you could see the resemblance to the other Bills

"Fucking shite," Rebel says

Bill finally notices all his zodiac pieces are there he runs to Dipper

"PINE TREE oh I'm so happy to see you. did you get taller? " he says

"yeah you to Bill" Dipper says

"you've got heavier that's for sure but it feels like muscle," he cut off by a spray of water to the face

"Bill. no down boy, " Wendy says spraying him again

"what the heck Red you brought the squirt bottle?" Bill says facing her she sprays him in the face

"Hey," he says

"I always bring the squirt bottle when I watch you and I'll keep using it till you learn to act properly in public and intense situation like this" Wendy says

"but i " he stops when Dipper pats him on the head

"down Bill be good and you can come over tomorrow ok," the teen says

"ok" bill says floating up into the air a bit

"but I just want to have fun I didn't think this would be a turkey shoot with me as the turkey" Bill says

Gideon chuckled at the analogy

"I'm more worried about the fact there's four of us now," Kill says looking at Rebel Bill floats over and smells him wendy ready to spray him but Dipper stops her

"well he smells like us *sniff* ughh and a graveyard Stitch heart explain," Bill says

"well he's Bill I called him ReBill did NOT know it was a real name when I said it but he goes by Rebel found him naked in our shed after Christmas show them," Robbie says

everyone looks at him Rebill groans turns around he pulls his jacket and shirt up showing off his black Cipher wheel

  
"Wait there are four bills this is a nightmare, " Ford's says Rebill pulls his shirt down.

  
"Actually there are five mines waiting in the truck thought I'd talk to you about it first but looks like everything's already going to shit. Sill get here, " McGucket says sticking his head out the door

a teen with long stark white hair and caramel colored skin walked in and gave a slight bow

The five teens stood there staring at each other

in shock and confusion 

Black and White

Red, Blue, and Yellow

"this was unexpected, " Bill says

"Again nightmare," Ford says worriedly

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that it until it cools down I do have the side story for Sill and Rebel (Rebill) mostly written so I will be posting that but not all at once.
> 
> Please review I will be posting pics of the five Bills once I finish
> 
> also, the next story will have a pantheon of gods try and figure out which one 
> 
> Hint: it's not a popular one in media

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy and to anyone who figured out the code at the end of the last story
> 
> Shhhhh
> 
> the more reviews i get the faster i post other wise i post every Tuesday
> 
> i'll answer questions, take ideas (maybe even cross over ones) , and i'd love to know if it's turning out ok
> 
> also if your wondering what my human Bill looks like he kinda looks like Adrien Agreste only a little darker both hair and skin also taller if you know who that is good for you if not look it up he also got a little more muscle mass


End file.
